Spider of the Round Table
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: The city is in relative serenity, and our favorite hero is starting to relax. However, a powerful villain has concocted a plan to take a legendary power for himself. In great haste to try to stop him, Spider-Man and two other heroes are transported to another time/place confronting the villain. And two determined young women compete for a special someone's affections.
1. Prologue

**Spider of the Round Table**

 _ **(Guys I don't know when I'll be able to publish this story, I just hope I'll eventually will. When I finally publish this story, I don't know when or how much will be up when I finally publish it…Sorry guys, this is my fault…I just hope I can do better on it…I just hope you all will like this. Also, this is a SpideyxTigerxMJ story. I hope you don't mind it. Yes, I'm in favor of SpideyxTiger, but I figured this change would make this more interesting. Sorry if it doesn't guys. Also, for the next independent stories on the Ultimate Spider-Man, I'm ignoring season 4.)**_

 **Prologue**

 _(Unknown location)_

 _A cloaked man sits on a throne as he taps his gauntlet protected fingers on the throne's arm. His mind is bombarding with ideas. Having been so inactive lately, his power hadn't been shown to the world. Being restricted to near powerlessness by a certain group of people, he couldn't step out of his home to do any of his diabolical plans._

'What can I do now? Skull is out of the way…The Cabal is practically gone…But I have found nothing to use!' He growled in his mind.

 _He got off his throne and walked down the steps to the floor level. He walked back and forth along the floor as he thought. The room filled with the clanking of his armor as he continuous walking threatened to make a hole in the floor. He then to his library. The room is filled with books about various topics filled with knowledge of science, magic, and ancient legends. He looked through his library, searching for something that could fuel another of his plans._

"No, no, no, no…Blast! There has to be something here! One where those foolish heroes won't get in my way! But what can I do! Anything I try here will attract them!...Wait…yes…Yes…YYEESSS! Hahaha!" He shouted.

 _He realized his problem was in his own words. But than it switched back to a previous attempt._

'But I've tried that before! It just exploded! But…it did it when I was…now I see…' He hissed in his mind.

 _He let out a scream of rage at his realization._

"SABOTAGE!" He roared.

 _He punched the wall closest to him, cracking the stone._

'They will pay for this…But how?...What could be used to power myself?...I have tried various weapons and legends to prove my dominion over this world…' He grunted in his mind.

 _He scoured through his books again, searching for something to possibly obtain. He had been so inactive that his mind hadn't been focused on his goal of complete global domination._

"I have tried again and again…taking things of great value & power…but what could I take that those fools would be unable to stop me…for then…I could return and destroy them. BUT WHAT?!" He screamed as he punched the wall again.

 _The stone cracking wasn't the only sound he heard. A thud rang out behind him. As he turned, he saw one of his books open. He walked over towards it and picked it up. The man's eyes scanned the pages before him, and his eyes widened in both surprise and intrigue._

"Could it be possible?...If the legend is true, it would be useless to me…unless…yes…taking it at the opportune moment. Stealing that energy would give me untold power…YES! With the sword's power unlocked and linked to my own…I will be able to control the world…I must not waste time!" He grunted before dropping the book and walking away. "SERVANT!" He shouted.

 _A robot in the mechanical 'guise' of a butler approached the cloak man._

It bowed while asking, "What is your will, my lord?" "I have a new plot in mind to seize this world as it is rightfully mine. The old files of my designs for the time machine are to be gathered. I kept a spare supply in case it was needed again. I know I said we would not retry such an attempt. But I believe this to be the exception." The man ordered. "Of course, Lord Doom." The robot replied.

 _Doom watched as the robot left to complete its orders. He turned to see the book still on the floor. He walked over and picked up the book. Doom stared at the old illustration from the old book._

'The power within that sword shall be mine…and no one will stop me…but I shall need someone to fight his knights as I defeat the king. Hmm…but who? Who would willingly…Yes…he would be most useful in facing them. I must prepare my army. For in order to do this, I must free my needed ally from SHIELD. It will be risky, but my superior intellect shall defeat any foolish enough to face me. Once the machine is finished here, my ship shall carry all I need to seize this world.' Doom chuckled in his mind.

 _He continued to laugh with evil glee._

"NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! HAHAHA!" He boastfully laughed as he looked at the illustration of a sword in a stone.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Break**

 _(New York City, a few weeks later)_

 _A familiar figure is slinging through the air. He then dives down and then snatches his left hand onto a flag pole._

 **(Hey guys, it's your one and only wall-crawling hero here. It's been about a few months after my close encounter with the Grandmaster. Man, I don't ever want to go through that again. Anyways, things have really dialed down. No supervillain activity, hell, even average crime has gone down. Right now I'm on my way to SHIELD Academy.)**

 _Spider-Man continues to sling towards his destination, his eyes scanning the streets below. To his relief, there was no criminal activity that needed his attention. He eventually arrived at the Academy._

 _(Fury's office)_

 _Nick is sitting in his chair going over reports from agents across the planet. He hadn't heard of any suspicious activity lately, and this didn't make him feel right. There was something nagging the back of his mind. Then he got a knock at his door._

"Come in." He said.

 _Spidey walked in. The eyebrow above Fury's one good eye raised up._

"Anything in the city?" Fury asked. "Nothing sir." Spider-Man replied. "Hmm…interesting…" Nick grunted. "Hey Nick…I was thinking…" Spidey started to say. "What?" The Director of SHIELD asked. "I was thinking maybe the team could…have a break?" Spider-Man asked.

 _Nick stayed still & silent as a reply._

 **(Great…Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else.)**

"Just hear me out. As much as I'm going to regret it, let me do all the work. Let the team relax and have fun, I'll stay and train, clean or whatever you want me to do. They really need a break." The arachnid themed hero said. "Hmm…Well…since there hasn't been any hostile or suspicious activity by anyone, you all can take a break. You can as well, Parker. You've earned it. I'll give all of you a week or so. Besides, I need to get into contact with some of my global agents anyways." The Director sighed.

 **(YYYYEEEESSS!)**

"Thank you sir!" Spidey said. "Go tell your team. Though I don't know how Ms. Ayala will react." Fury said.

 **(Oh crap. Ava's been on edge lately. She's been as ancy as Fury, she believes there's something coming. I just think she just wants to hit something…or someone…** **Gulps** **)**

 _Spider-Man walks into the rec room, finding the members of his main team. The New Warriors are on a special ops mission in Australia. They're accompanied by Black Widow & Hawkeye for a hunt for possible group of HYDRA followers regrouping in the center of the continent. Power Man and Nova are on a couch waiting for the next training session, Iron Fist is meditating on the floor, and White Tiger is reading a book as she sits in a chair._

"Hey guys, I've got good news." Spidey said. "What is it, Webs?" Power Man asked. "Nick's letting us have a break. He's giving us a week or so off." Spider-Man said. "Yeah, nice try Web-Head." Nova grunted. "It's no joke." Nick's voice said.

 _The group stopped and stared at their wrist communicators. Nick's face is on the screens._

"There has been no activity lately, so I've decided you five deserve a break. You can thank Spider-Man for convincing me by offering to work for you all so you could have some time off. But I want the five of you to stay on alert, but have fun. Tell me if anything comes up. Fury out." Nick said.

 _Power Man ran over and bear hugged Spider-Man._

"T-Thanks…buddy…but you're crushing my spine!" Spidey grunted in a light, pained voice. "Sorry man, but I don't think I could've stood another moment of that training without having to go fight some fool." Power Man laughed. "Yeah, I was going to pull my hair out if I had to wait any longer." Nova grunted.

 _Iron Fist sighed, but then got on his feet._

"Perhaps some relaxation shall help our body, mind, and spirit to rejuvenate for our next mission." Fist said. "Yeah…what he said." Power Man added.

 _The group heard the book shut and they turned to see Tiger stand up. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Spider-Man. He felt his cheeks burning up._

 **(Um…Hehehe…)**

"Guys we need to stay on top of our game. If we stay prepared at all times…" Tiger started to say, but Nova interjected, "Blah, blah, blah, blah! Come on! There hasn't been anything big to happen in awhile now! I want to go have some fun!"

 _Tiger narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Spidey suddenly got a call on his phone. It was from an old friend._

"Hey MJ!" Spider-Man said as he answered the phone.

 _Tiger growled lowly. The other guys noticed this._

"Is it me, or is Tiger's anger spike when Web Head mentioned his hot redhead friend?" Nova whispered. "I can hear you jackass!" Tiger snarled. "Our friend is surrounded by an aura of jealousy." Fist added. "What?" White Tiger snarled.

 _Fist sighed and shook his head._

'I'm…not…jealous…' Tiger hissed in her mind.

 _Something inside Tiger went off when she heard MJ's name._

"Yeah, I actually a week or so off work. Really? Awesome! Hey, I'm going to bring some friends. Is that ok? Great, thanks! We'll meet at your house to discuss what we can do later. See you in about. Hmm…20 minutes. Alright guys, let's…" Spidey started to say, but then saw the look Tiger was giving him.

 _She flexed her claws at him and growled. He laughed nervously and put up his hands, palms facing her._

"I haven't gotten to do my sparring training in today with you Web Head. Let's go." She chuckled.

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _(MJ's house, 20 minutes later)_

 _MJ is sitting on her couch looking something up on her laptop. She then heard the doorbell ring. The teen grinned and turned off the laptop then put it away in her backpack. MJ walked to the door and opened the door. She found Peter and his new friends standing there._

"Hey Tiger." MJ purred. "H-Hey MJ." Peter nervously chuckled, his cheeks slightly red.

 _Ava just rolled her eyes. MJ noticed this and grabbed Peter's arm, a flirtatious grin spread across her face as she dragged Peter inside. The guys chuckled, but Ava growled under her breath as the rest of them walked into her house_

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time Off**

 _(MJ's house, present)_

 _The group walked into the living room and sat down on the furniture. MJ made sure Peter sat with her. Ava sat on a chair, her eyes not leaving MJ._

"So glad you came over. Now we can talk about our little night of fun." MJ chuckled. "What are you keeping from us, Parker?" Sam chuckled. "He told me you all have time off from your different jobs. So we decided we all could all do something together." The red haired girl answered for Peter. "Really? Hmm…what do you have in mind Red?" Sam asked. "Well I thought we all should decide on that." MJ replied.

 _The group started thinking of possibilities. Ava, however, was just pouting where she sat. Peter looked at Ava and an expression of worry came over his face. She saw him looking at her. Peter 'mouthed': Are you ok? The latina just rolled her eyes. MJ was looking out of the corner of her eye and grinned to herself. After several minutes, it started._

"How about we got to the Knicks' game? It's in a few days." Luke said. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Sam agreed. "Perhaps we could have a serene picnic in Central Park." Danny said solemnly.

 _Everyone looked at him with the same expression that said: no._

"Nevermind." He replied. "Hmm…I'm not sure…What do you think, Ava?" Peter asked. "I think this is a waste of time." She grunted. "Ava!" Peter gasped. "No, no it's alright Peter. She doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." MJ said. "MJ…" Peter sighed.

 _Danny, Luke, and Sam looked at Ava and then at Peter._

"What about you, Red?" Sam asked. "Me?...I know of this awesome nightclub in the city. I've been there a few times, it's a lot of fun. I wanted to take Peter one of these days when he wasn't busy." She answered.

 _Ava lowly growled under her breath, but no one heard her._

"What's it called?" Luke asked.

 _The redhead grinned._

"Avalon Nights." She answered. "Huh, cool name." Sam said. "There's great music, drinks, dancing, and tons of singles." MJ chuckled.

 _Sam chuckled with excitement._

"Alright, yeah, sounds great. Name the time." Luke said. "Wednesday, that's just two days. You guys better pick out some nice outfits." MJ replied.

 _The guys nodded and smiled._

"Alright, Avalon Nights it is." Peter said.

 _Peter and the guys chuckled and began talking about the events that lay ahead. Ava just sat there frowning and lowly growling under her breath. MJ saw this and walked over to her. The redhead moved to the side of the chair and leaned in to whisper to her._

"I know why you're mad, Ava. So I'm going to tell you this: back off. He's mine." MJ whispered.

 _Before Ava could reply in any way, MJ walked over to Peter and led him into the kitchen. The redhead turned her face to look at Ava and gave her a cocky grin before her % Peter entered the kitchen. The rest of the guys turned to see the mask of rage that is Ava's face. All three of them had smug grins appear on their faces. Her rage filled face turned into one of confusion as her friends approached her._

 _(In the kitchen)_

 _MJ started talking to Peter more about why she recommended Avalon Nights. She was out clubbing one day and came across it. They were having trouble finding some entertainment one night and she volunteered to sing. She was instantly a hit and has been performing there for several months now._

"That's awesome MJ!" Peter said. "Thanks, and the club's manager actually pays me too. I'm not going to say how much; I need that cash." She chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't think I could do anything to catch the crowd's attention." He chuckled.

 _(In the living room)_

"What are you guys staring at?" Ava grunted. "You're jealous." Sam chuckled. "I'm not jealous." She hissed. "Come on girl. It's all over your face. You can't lie to us." Luke added. "Shut up." The latina growled. "My friend, your emotions do not lie." Danny continued.

 _Ava glared at them._

"We know you, Ava. We know you like Peter." Cage said. "What?" She half gasped/hissed. "She doesn't deny. Ding, ding, we have a winner." Sam chuckled. "I'm going to skin you alive, Sam." She snarled.

 _Sam gulped as his face drained of color. Luke crossed his arms. Danny sighed and shook his head in disapproval._

"I don't have a thing for him." She continued to hiss. "Sure…" Luke sighed.

 _Ava's eyes narrowed in annoyance as her patient continued to diminish. The low growling began to rumble in her throat. The guys' eyes widened in fear and backed up slowly._

"Easy girl, nice kitty." Sam nervously said.

 _(In the kitchen)_

 _MJ and Peter continued to talk about how the past several months of their lives had been. They had severe catching up to do. The redhead didn't want to waste anytime at all._

"So…do you have any plans for later today?" She asked. "Nope, I'm on break remember?" Peter chuckled. "Mmm, good. Because you're taking me out to dinner, in an hour." She chuckled as she moved in closer to Peter, putting her hands on his chest.

 _Peter's cheeks turned to the color of her hair._

"G-Got it." He gulped with nervous energy in his voice.

 _MJ grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him back into the living room. The guys were on the other side of the room as far away from Ava as possible._

"So what's with you all?" Peter asked. "Nothing, what about you two?" Luke replied, trying to sound calm.

 _Ava narrowed her eyes in annoyance. MJ saw this and grinned._

"We're going to have dinner later, sorry but it's a private party." The redhead chuckled.

 _Ava didn't know why, but she felt herself boiling with anger._

"I've got to catch up on my shows on Netflix." Luke said. "Need to pick out an outfit to impress the ladies." Sam chuckled. "No matter what you wear, that isn't going to happen bro." Cage taunted. "How would you know?" Sam grunted. "My friends, please." Danny interjected. "Yeah, we all have to pick out outfits anyways." Luke sighed.

 _Ava just just rolled her eyes._

"Ava?" Peter asked. "…I've got some reading to do." She grunted. "It's alright, Tiger. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to." MJ said. "MJ…" Peter sighed.

 _The redhead gave him a quizzical look. Peter sighed and walked over to the latina. Ava looked up at him and MJ crossed her arms._

"Ava, you're one of my best friends. Come with us to the club. You might have a lot of fun. Please." He said.

 _Ava saw the frown on MJ's face, and the latina inwardly grinned._

"Alright Peter, I'll come. I just have to pick out something sexy to wear. If I'm going to have fun, I'm going to feel great." She chuckled, then winked at Peter.

 _Peter's face turned bright red. MJ's face started to burn with annoyance._

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Sorry I haven't done anything in a few days guys. Some of my college classes had homework due during/right after Spring Break, so I had to complete them. Also, I won't be able to finish this story before I have to head back to college. I just hope to get as much of it done as possible. Same with my True Heroes Book 1 story. Sorry guys. Also, I've been thinking about changing my username, it's really…silly…What do you all think?).**_

 **Man285: I've already said this would be a PeterxAvaxMJ story. You all can tell me what you think at the end.**

 **Guest: As I said with Man285 above- this is going to be a PeterxAvaxMJ story.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Peter's…well…you'll see.**

 **Chapter 3: A Little Competition**

 _(MJ's house, present)_

 _The guys' eyes widened once they heard Ava's comment to Peter. But they slowly grinned to one another._

"Umm…ok…hehe…" Peter nervously chuckled.

 _MJ glared at the latina. Ava ignored the redhead as she saw Pete blush heavily._

"Ooohhoo, looks like there's some tension going on here. Hehe." Sam whispered to Luke and Danny. "Yeah, things are heating up." Cage chuckled. "My friends, I sense this could get interesting." Danny added.

 _The three turned to look at the scene._

"It's going to take me a little bit to find a good outfit. I'll have to be very careful with what I choose." The latina continued. "So will I."MJ hissed under her breath.

 **(This is…um…well…hehe…woo…is it hot in here?...)**

"So…how are we going to get there MJ? None of us know where it is, besides you." Peter asked. "I'll send you directions Pete, and you can tell the others to meet you there." The redhead answered.

 _MJ walked off into the kitchen._

"Well…I guess we'll be going. I'll see you in a little bit, MJ." Peter said. "Alright. Oh, I need to talk to Ava." MJ replied.

 _Ava frowned, but told the others to go on. They exited the house and she went into the kitchen. She found MJ with her arms crossed and her face a mask of anger._

"What the hell was that?" The redhead hissed. "What? Can't a girl have a little fun?" Ava chuckled. "I told you to back off." MJ added. "I'm just messing with him." Ava grunted in reply. "Ohh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, nooo. I know the truth: you like him. You like Peter Parker, my best friend." MJ snarled. "Please." Ava hissed back. "I'm not an idiot Ava. The way you acted when I was flirting with him spells it out perfectly clear: you like him." The redhead continued.

 _Ava glared at her._

"What about you? You two are friends. Wouldn't that make it awkward?" Ava retorted. "What? Friends into something more? Please, Harry and I've done it. Even though that didn't work out so well, Peter's different. I'm sure it will work out." MJ chuckled.

 _Ava's right eye twitched with irritation, her anger slowly boiling._

"Perhaps…but I noticed how he looked at me when I was being flirty as well. I made him blush more and even more nervous than you. I think he likes the exotic type." Ava chuckled with a seductive hint in her voice.

 _MJ's face became as red as her hair from her rising anger._

"Perhaps we should make this interesting." The redhead said. "Oh? How so?" The latina replied.

 _(Outside MJ's house, present)_

 _The guys were talking about events to come._

"This is going to be awesome! Haha! Who knows how many hot girls will be there? Yes!" Sam laughed triumphantly. "Yeah, and how many of them will say: "Get away from me shorty!" Haha!" Luke laughed.

 _A vein appeared on Sam's forehead._

"Says you! Tons of girls like me!" Sam snarled. "Oh really? Name one." Luke asked. "Well…um...there's uh…" Sam nervously grunted. "I believe the fat lady has sung." Cage chuckled. "Ohhh man…."Sam sighed in disappointment.

 _Peter wasn't talking, he was thinking about what just happened in MJ's house. Someone noticed his silence._

"My friend, is everything alright?" Danny asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine." Pete replied. "Mmmm, it seemed like someone was trying to have some fun with you." Luke chuckled. "W-What?" The teen gulped. "It seems your cocky persona disappears when a hot girl decides to flirt with you." Cage replied. "Cocky? I'm not cocky." Peter hissed.

 _The guys looked at one another then at him with the same expression that said: Oh really?_

"Dude, for your first major training session with us, you were pitted against a certain albino feline. Before the fight began, you bet you could beat her with both hands tied behind your back and with your eyes closed. Remember what happened?" Luke said.

 _Peter's eyes widened and then he shivered at the memory._

"Yeah, I've never felt had such a beating. I thought I would be in that hospital bed for years." Peter answered. "That was funny to watch. Man I haven't ever heard anyone scream like that!" Sam chuckled.

 _Peter's facial expression turned into the same one the guys had after Peter said he wasn't cocky. The teen started doing something on his phone. He then held it front of Sam. The guys looked at it. Sam let out a loud, 'girly' scream and then ran hell for home. The others laughed. On his phone, Peter had pulled up a photo of a white rabbit._

"Haha! I still can't. Haha! Believe he's afraid of those things!" Luke laughed. "Yeah, that was a great moment for me." Peter laughed. "I'm off to find me something to wear that night. Come on man, let's get Sam and head to a mall." Luke said. "See you later, my friend." Danny said as he left with Luke.

 **(Well that was fun, haha!)**

 _He heard the door to MJ's house open. Pete turned to see Ava and MJ walking out._

"Hello ladies, how was girl talk?" Peter chuckled, his usual voice back. "Oh we just, had a little...chat...Oh Pete; I have to cancel our dinner plans. Something came up…but I'll see you in a few nights. Can't wait to see you there. The night will be wild. Bye, Tiger." MJ replied, then left with a wink directed towards him.

 _Ava growled under her breath._

"Tiger?" She grunted. "Hehe…yeah." Peter nervously replied. "Well, I've got some stuff to do." Ava replied as she started to leave. "Gotta get something sexy right?" He chuckled.

 _Ava stopped and turned to him. A flirtatious grin spread across her face. She walked up to him._

"Just wait and find out." She purred in his ear. "O-Ok." He gulped.

 _Ava walked away, swinging her hips seductively._

 _(MJ's kitchen, 10 minutes ago)_

"Let's have a little competition." The redhead chuckled. "Hmm...really?" The latina said. "Oh yes. At Avalon Nights, I'll set up to where you can perform for the crowd after me. Whoever has the best…response from the 'crowd'…wins…But the entire crowd's response is important as well. We also have to arrive at the nightclub separately from the others and from each other. We want to surprise everyone and each other. Besides, I want to you to not know what I'm going to do to beat you." MJ answered.

 _Ava rubbed her chin, contemplating the idea._

"What's the prize?" Ava asked. "…I'll let your imagination run wild on that." MJ chuckled.

 _Ava grinned._

"You're on." The latina chuckled.

 _The two shook hands._

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guest: The SpideyxTigerxMJ 'thing' in this story is important. It has important plot influence it in, not just the relationship.**

 **Chapter 4: Preparations Are Complete**

 _(Latveria, a week earlier)_

 _Doom had been working for weeks. His plan to once again use his time machine had taken time to complete. It had been some time since he had utilized the machine, but he easily remembered what to do. Through careful motions, the man had finished the machine. However, this was only part of his plan. He needed to enact other parts of his grand design to efficiently act out his scheme. He is currently in his lab._

'Almost finished, this must be completed carefully. Oh how I long for dominion over this world.' Doom chuckled in his mind as he worked on a new piece of technology.

 _He continued to scan his work again and again, making sure he made no mistakes. Normally the man would've refused to believe he would be capable of such things. Now, he knew he couldn't afford to let his usual mindset to get in the way of his plans._

"My lord." His butler-bot stated as it entered the lab and bowed. "What is it?" The man grunted. "Progression of the construction of your army is increasing." The robot replied. "Good, make sure to continue to design different robots for individual purposes. They must be diverse and strong." Doom replied. "Of course, my lord." The bot said. "I will be there shortly to check on the progression. I am almost done here." Victor added. "Very good, sir." The robot replied, then left.

 _Doom continued his work. About five minutes later, he had finished this individual device. Doom grinned under his mask._

"Excellent, I must test this later with my other devices. For now, I must check on my weapons." Doom said to himself.

 _The dictator walked some distance to a huge factory. The room is about 200 feet long by 200 feet wide. Several small robots were working on rows and rows of different Doombots. Most are the normal fighting man-'shaped' Doombots. However, there were a few other styles of machines being built, ex. Doomdogs. Dr. Doom stood on one of the 'catwalks' above the construction of his army. His eyes scanned everything._

"The implants, are they being placed into each individual Doombot?" Dr. Doom asked. "Yes, my lord. The Doombots have each been implanted with the chips you designed to increase the probability of battle success." The butler-bot answered. "Very good." Doom said.

 _Doom walked to another room. He placed his newest device amongst others._

"Let's begin." Doom said.

 _(A few days later)_

 _Doom is sitting on his throne, reading the book he had found earlier whose contents had 'inspired' him._

'Yes, the sword's power shall be mine. With my own weapon, it's possible. Yes…' Doom thought to himself.

 _The butler-bot approached the throne and bowed before the dictator._

"What news?" Doom grunted. "Preparations are complete, my lord." The robot answered.

 _Doom closed the book and put it down on the throne's right arm as he stood up._

"Show me." Doom said.

 _The robot escorted Doom to a secret room far underground. Doom walked into the gigantic area. His army now stood in place. Masses of Doombots stood in place, finished and ready for battle. Doom walked through the spaces between the robots as he inspected the machines._

"My personal guard?" Doom asked. "They have been designed just the way you requested." The butler-bot replied. "Good, my devise are fully functioning. I've tested them efficiently the past few days to check their capability. I am pleased with what they can accomplish." Doom chuckled. "Of course, my lord." The bot replied.

 _Doom stood for a moment, contemplating the events to occur._

"My lord?" The butler-bot stated. "Later next week we shall enact the first phase of my plan. This world's 'mightiest heroes' have been separated and preoccupied with other matters. They've just left, and their missions shall be merely beginning. Waiting for them to become more in-depth with these actions will be the best time to strike." Doom said. "Of course, my lord." The butler-bot replied.

 _Doom walked back to his throne room and sat back down on his throne._

"Once I am gone, have the country's and castle's defense on maximum power. Deploy any spare Doombots throughout the country I'm not bringing to protect my lands and people. Those fools shall not be able to attempt a sneak attack to distract me." Doom ordered. "Yes, my lord." The robot replied as it bowed.

 _The robot exited the room. Doom then picked up the book and continued reading from where he left off._

'How much power is in this blade? But I must first free him from his shackles to deal with the rabble that I shall encounter during the second part of my plan. Of course he might be hesitant at first, but I believe with reason he shall accept my offer. Besides, I'm confident he would like to stretch his legs.' Doom chuckled mentally.

 _Doom had chosen a specific 'ally' to aid him in his endeavors. Victor had picked him quickly, but with reasoning. This unique individual possessed abilities that would be highly useful in Doom's plans to take his desired power._

'Having waited for so long for my right to power and his freedom, such an alliance will be beneficial to both of us. However, I shall have to demonstrate who the master is. But from what I've heard of his reputation, he shall be willing to do as I command.' Doom chuckled.

 _Victor continued to read from the old book. He had found it in his many travels, not realizing until now its true worth. As a younger man, Doom had traveled the world seeking knowledge. He learned much, becoming an expert in many fields of science and a lover of literature. He knew one day these actions would give him the right to his will of power. Now, he believed he had found it._

'The Age of Doom is near.' Doom chuckled in his mind.

 _Doom's castle was then filled by the sound of his maniacal laughter._

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aferus: Ok, I'll try the separation of quotes. That would be a different take. Ava and MJ's little feud is important in more than just one way. Dr. Doom's past exploits in Avengers Assemble is partly what inspired his little scheme in this story.**

 **Chapter 5: Avalon Nights**

 _(NYC, Peter's house, present, a few days later)_

 _Peter had been to the mall yesterday looking for a nice outfit to wear. He was really looking forward to tonight. The group was meeting each other at the club._

 **(Man I hope this looks good).**

 _The youth had chosen a gray leather jacket, a white V-neck shirt, slim blue jeans, and gray sneakers. His outfit looked good and it went well with his lean, athletic physique. His phone buzzed. Peter picked it up, MJ had texted him the location to the club. He sent it to the others and walked downstairs. Aunt May was in the living room watching a movie._

"Going to hang out with your friends?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a little while." Peter answered.

"Just a sec…how are things going with you and SHIELD?" She asked as she paused the movie.

"Shh! Fine, things are fine." He whispered.

"Ok, what about with your friends?" She replied.

"That's ok too…but Ava and MJ have been…well…strange…" The teen grunted, scratching the back of his head with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm…how so?" She asked.

 _Peter took a few spare moments to tell her of the details. May didn't outerly express it, but she was grinning on the inside._

'That silly boy. Oh, how lucky he is. Most guys don't have this kind of thing happen to him. Hehe.' May chuckled to herself in her mind.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later!" Peter said before he walked out the door.

"Ava and MJ, wow. Hehe…" Aunt May chuckled.

 _She then unpaused the movie._

 _(Outside Avalon Nights)_

 _Luke, Danny, and Sam are waiting on the left side of the door. Above it is a blue neon sign of the club's name. On the other side of the door is a tall, muscular man in a red suit standing 'guard', with a line of people trying to get in. The trio was waiting for the rest to show up._

"Man, how much longer is it going to take them?" Sam hissed.

"Easy man, they'll be here." Luke grunted.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend." Danny added.

 _Sam glared at them. He was extremely excited for tonight. His hope of meeting beautiful single girls was the main reason he had come. Also, he wanted to see where this little Ava vs MJ thing was going. But it was mainly to meet girls._

"Funny, I'm just ready to sweep some ladies off their feet." The teen chuckled.

"You?...Dude, you'd have a better chance of fighting the Easter Bunny." Luke laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Sam growled.

"Whatever. Man I look good tonight." Cage chuckled.

 _Each had picked out outfits at the mall a few days ago. Luke is wearing a brown leather jacket, a black hoodie jacket, a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and brown sneakers. Danny is wearing a deep blue dress shirt, slim blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Sam is wearing a red V-neck shirt, slim faded blue jeans, white sneakers, and a chain necklace._

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said.

 _The guys turned to find Peter walking up to them._

"My brother, you look cool tonight. Are you ready for this?" Cage chuckled.

"Yeah, see anyone we know?" The youth asked.

"Nope, that's good. No one knows us here, gives it that mystery feel to it." Luke chuckled.

"Dude…I'm pretty sure that's the same with a lot of these guys." Sam grunted.

 _Luke glared at him._

"Where are Ava and MJ?" Peter asked.

"Haven't seen them. Don't worthy though; I'm sure they'll be here soon." Luke said.

"You got that right." A feminine voice chuckled.

 _The group turned to see MJ walking towards them. The guys' eyes went wide. MJ is wearing a short red dress that barely reaches her knees, is sleeveless, reveals her cleavage, and hugs her figure well. She's also rocking some red high heels that are few inches in height._

"MJ?" Peter gasped.

"Hey Tiger." She chuckled, a flirtatious grin on her face.

 _Peter's face was burning up._

"Where's our final member?" The redhead chuckled.

"Haven't seen her. Wait…there she is…"Luke said as he spotted the latina.

 _Ava had walked up and stood beside them. She's wearing a black leather jacket that's zipped up, skinny black jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also styled her dark hair to a wavy 'image'._

"That's what you're wearing?" MJ asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"MJ…" Peter sighed.

"No it's alright, Pete. Come on, we've a party to get to." She chuckled, a sly grin on her face.

 _The group followed MJ. The bouncer smiled at the redhead. MJ explained the group was with her, and he gladly let them in. Some of those in line complained, but the big man glared at them. The group finally entered the club. The 'dark' room was illuminated by the dancing neon lights in the huge room. Tons of people were dancing to the wild music. There was luxury furniture in the corners and surrounding this small platform at the very back of the room. The DJ was playing some amazing music to which the people loved. Sam was drooling at the amount of beautiful girls at the club._

"This is awesome!" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, wow. This is nice! Haha!" Luke chuckled.

"You sure can pick them, MJ." Peter chuckled.

"I know." The redhead chuckled, her voice filled with pride.

 _Ava glared at her, but MJ didn't notice. Soon several of the guys present were catcalling MJ. The redhead grinned and walked with her hips swinging seductively._

'Ohh, just you wait.' Ava hissed in her mind.

 **(Ok…I don't how I should feel about this…'situation'…No, calm down Pete. Just play it cool).**

 _MJ led them to a table in front of the platform at the end of the room. The guys sat down, but were confused as to why they weren't going dancing immediately._

"Easy boys, me and Ava have to do something first. Isn't that right?" The redhead said. "You've got that right." Ava replied.

 _The two walked over to somewhere, but the guys thought they were heading towards the DJ for some reason._

 **(Uh…what's going on?...)**

 _Suddenly the music stopped playing._

"Can I have everyone's attention?! I've just got word of a Femme Fatale Face Off!" The DJ called out over his mic.

"What?" The guys said, but their unified question was drowned out by the roaring of the people in the crowd.

 _Everyone in the club rushed over to the platform, gathering around it._

"First off is our undefeated champion: The Scarlet Siren!" The DJ proclaimed.

"Who?...NNooo!" Peter gasped.

 _MJ got onto the platform with a mic in her hand, and a grin on her face._

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

_**(The song I use in this chapter is not owned by me, I'm just using it for the story).**_

 **Aferus: Well. If that's true, I hope you like this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: The Siren's Song**

 _(Avalon Nights, present)_

 _MJ grinned as she saw the crowd cheering her stage name. The day she won her first face off, the DJ said her voice practically enchanted every guy in the club. So she had chosen the name: The Scarlet Siren. It fit her very well, for she beat every single opponent until she finally became the champion._

 **(Wow…she's…wow.)**

"Hey everybody! Let's have some fun tonight!" MJ called out.

 _The crowd cheered in reply._

"Hey DJ! You got my back!" She shouted, turning to face him.

 _The DJ grinned and nodded in response._

"Alright!" She chuckled.

 _The DJ started playing the music, and the crowd started cheering._

"Ok!" The DJ called out.

"Aah!" MJ gasped.

"Yea!" The DJ continued.

"Aah!" MJ repeated.

"Oh, we about to get it just a little hot & sweaty in this..." The DJ began singing, but was interrupted.

"Ohh baby." MJ sang, her voice alluring which received cheers from the girls.

"Ladies let's go." The DJ said.

"Mmm." MJ moaned.

"Soldiers let's go." The DJ added.

"Dolls." MJ continued.

"Oh, I know this song." Sam quickly whispered to Peter.

"Quiet." Luke grunted quietly.

"Lemme talk to ya'll and just and U kno, get you into this situation, let's go." The DJ continued.

 _The guys in the crowd chuckled._

"You see a chic get hot everytime I come thru when I step up in the spot." The DJ sung.

"Are you ready?" MJ chuckled as she moved her free hand down her body.

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _Peter heard a few more lines until the crowd started to cheer for the upcoming 'pieces'._

"I know you like me. I know you do. That's why whenever I come around she's all over you." MJ sung sort of slowly, yet seductively, as the first few lines she just sung were repeated by the girls in the crowd.

 _The people in the crowd started to clap with the beat of the song as the next line or so went by._

"And in the back of your mind I know u should be on with me." The Scarlet siren continued to sing.

 _The girls chuckled at the line, and then the beat began to pick up._

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?!" MJ sang as she began dancing around seductively to the beat and song itself.

 _Woo's came from the girls and the guys wolf-whistled._

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?!" The Siren continued to sing, moving her body side to side, flaunting her figure as she sang.

 _Peter gulped again. The other guys just 'bobbed' their head back and forth to the song, excited smiles on their faces._

"See I don't care, because I know she ain't gon' wanna share." MJ continued, moving her body to the beat.

 _The crowd wooed._

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?!" The redhead continued, her body motion 'matching' the lyrics and the way she sang the song.

 _Sam wolf-whistled. The guys didn't mind, after all, several guys in the crowd were doing the same._

"I see how it's goin' down! Seem shorty want a little menage! To pop for sumthin'! Let's go!" The DJ called out.

 _The crowd wooed again. The people continued to dance in their individual spots, some girls or guys moving over to dance with their friends, or others as the next few lines were sung by the DJ._

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?!" MJ sung the last lines of the song.

 _When the song ended, MJ stopped in a pose the way a model would position herself in a sexy photo shoot. The redhead had this sexy smile spread across her beautiful face. The crowd cheered at her performance. Peter, Luke, Danny, and Sam clapped and cheered as they sat in their seats._

"Give it up! Give it up for The Scarlet Siren!" The DJ called out, which received even louder cheers from the crowd.

 **(Wow! MJ can sing even better than I remember! Wow…it's been a long time…Man…)**

 _MJ looked at Peter and winked at him with a grin. Peter blushed. The redhead then walked off the stage._

"Alright everybody! Now the challenger! A new contestant to these face offs! Give a warm welcome to Tigress Temptation!" The DJ called out.

 **(The who the what?!)**

 _Ava walked onto the stage like she owned it._

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

_**(The same as the previous chapter: The song used in this chapter is not owned by me, I'm just using it for the story).**_

 **Sport21: I hope so.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Here it is!**

 **Chapter 7: The Tigress's Purr**

 _(Avalon Nights, present)_

 _Ava stood on the platform, mic in hand._

 **(Well…this um…um…hehehe…)**

"Start it up, DJ!" Ava called out.

"You got it! Get ready everybody!" He replied.

 _The music started playing. People in the crowd started to gasp, having recognized the music already. MJ stood a bit of a distance away from the stage. Her original grin was still present, but less…confident, but her smirk started to appear._

"Take it back!" The DJ called out.

"Ohhhoohh!" The crowd started to sing as the music continued.

 _The beat picked up, and Ava & the crowd moved their shoulders back in forth a few times. But then Ava stayed in placed, but started swinging her hips side to side as she tossed her head back, her hair following the motion. Peter and the guys looked around to see the grins of the people in the crowd, mainly the guys._

 **(Uhhh….)**

 _As the music continued playing, Ava slowly strutted around in a circle on the platform, until see was in her original 'position'. She then slowly moved both of her hands, including the one with the mic, down the sides of her torso slowly. Then the beat started to kick up._

"Everybody look at me! I walk in the door you start screaming! Come on everybody, what you here for?! Move your body around like a nympho!" Ava started to sing, her voice sultry and commanding, and her body moved in harmony with the lyrics & her voice.

 _As she continued the sing, the guys', especially Peter's, jaws dropped. Even Luke, Danny, and Sam didn't know their fierce teammate was such an incredible singer._

"Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard! Make you want all her love! She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards! Make you fall real hard in love!" Ava sung as she unzipped and tossed off her leather jacket, revealing the skimpy tiger print bra underneath.

 **(*Gulps* W-W-WOW!)**

 _Peter's face burned like fire. Ava continued to sing as she moved her beautifully toned body like a true seductress to the music._

"Get it girl!" A girl from the crowd called out.

 _The guys in the crowd wolf-whistled. As she continued to sing, Peter had to rub his eyes to make sure that what was happening wasn't a dream._

"Everybody get your neck to crack around! All you crazy people jump around! You doing anything to keep her by your side! Because she says she love you love you long time! Come on now!" Ava continued to sing.

 _She then ripped off her pants. They weren't actually jeans; they were just 'rip off pants' that looked like jeans. Underneath was a short, flowing tiger print skirt tied to her waist by a black belt (made of the same material as the skirt). On a side note, it was only then did everyone notice that Ava' boots were the kind a dominatrix would use, but just somewhat shorter. The girls wooed while the guys actually howled._

'Ava's so…wow.' Pete gasped in his mind.

"Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard! Make you want all her love! She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards! Make you fall real hard in love!" Ava sang seductively as she shook her hips for all to see and ran her free hand through her long, dark hair.

"Dude…" Sam gasped.

"Oh my god…" Luke added.

"This is…" Danny continued.

"Wow…" Peter finished.

 _The guys turned to look at him, then turned back to look at the sultry Ava._

 _The guys & girls in the crowd danced wildly as Ava continued to sing &dance. The latina moved her hips and chest side to side and back & forth seductively like an exotic dancer._

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _The girls in the crowd were wooing her._

"Yeah! Yeah, you go girl!" A girl in the crowd called out.

"That's it girl!" Another girl shouted.

 _The girls in the crowd followed Ava' influence, and started to dance more like her, though none of them could dance on her level._

 **(I-I…I never knew she could…amazing…)**

 _The latina continued to sing her sultry tune as she danced with passion._

"I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this!" The DJ sang.

"She's a maneater, a maneater!" Ava sang.

"I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this!" The DJ sang the final line of the song.

 _Ava then struck a sexy pose like a lady salsa dancer. MJ stood a short distance away from the platform with her mouth agape and eyes bulging. The crowd roared cheers for the beautiful latina._

"Give it up for Tigress Temptation! Damn, girl!" The DJ called out.

 _The guys wolf-whistled and the girls continued to praise Ava. Luke, Danny, and Sam were so shocked they didn't even move. Peter clapped and cheered for her. The latina looked at Peter. She gave him this seductive grin and blew him a kiss. Everyone in the crowd, the DJ, and his friends turned to look at Peter. The youth's face was beet red. He nervously grinned. Ava chuckled; picked up her clothes she 'discarded' on the stage, and walked off the stage. MJ looked at her, not with anger…but with shock. Ava winked at her and walked to the DJ to give him the mic._

 **(*Gulps*)**

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(On a note. Here are the songs used- Ava's song: Maneater by Nelly Furtado. MJ's song: Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls ft. Busta Rhymes).**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Aferus: Yeah, it was…different.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You could say that.**

 **Chapter 8: Girl Talk**

 _(Peter's house, the next day)_

 _After their performances during the face off, Ava had won by the crowd's vote. While MJ's experience with the face offs, Ava's shocking yet wild performance easily stole the crowd's hearts. Even the crowd loved the redhead's performance, the exotic latina just won by a landslide. Peter heart had been pounding when his childhood friend was on stage, but when Ava came on…it skipped a beat…or two. Peter is in his room, staring at the ceiling. He'd been thinking about what had happened last night._

 **(Yeah guys, that was quite the night. Hehe...he…he…I mean…it was awesome…but shocking…MJ doing that, I can understand. She's always been spontaneous, but Ava…I was really surprised. Ava was…just…wow. I mean…and she blew me a kiss! A kiss! I'm feeling all tingly! Hehe…Wait…And MJ was…they were…HOLY SHIT!)**

 _(Just outside Peter's house)_

 _A certain redhead was about to knock on the door when she heard someone approaching. She turned to see the one who had stolen her crown._

"Hello." MJ grunted.

"Hi." Ava grunted back.

 _The two glared at one another._

"So…" The redhead started.

"So…" The latina repeated.

"You did well last night." MJ added.

"Thank you." Ava replied.

"What the hell was that last night?!" MJ screeched.

"I won our little competition." Ava chuckled.

"You little…" The redhead growled.

"Oh you wanna dance?" Ava growled, her amusement gone.

 _MJ glared at her, but Ava glared back. Even though MJ had a fiery personality, something about the latina unnerved her. If this was any other girl, she wouldn't be so nervous. But there was something about Ava that made her feel…frightened._

'Come on.' Ava grunted in her mind.

 _Before anything could happen, the door opened. Both girls quickly regained their composure. Aunt May stood in the doorway._

"Hi May, is Peter here?" The girls asked in unison.

 _May raised an eyebrow._

"Aunt May? Who's at the door?" Peter called from his room.

"Just the mailman! Oh Peter! I'm going for my daily run! I'll see in a while!" She answered.

"Alright! See ya!" He replied.

 _Before either of the girls could say anything, May shut and locked the door. She turned and looked at them._

"Come with me you two. It's time for a little girl talk." She stated.

 _Reluctantly, both of them followed her._

 _(Central Park, 10 minutes later)_

 _The three women sat under a tree in a secluded part of the park._

"Where are we?" MJ asked.

"Look at the tree." May replied.

 _Both girls stared at the tree and saw something carved in the bark. It was a B and an M side-by-side with a heart surrounding them. And these long marks all around them._

"This is where my Ben carved that sign in the tree." The older woman said.

"But what are these other marks?" Ava asked.

 _May grinned slyly. Both of the girls' eyes went wide in shock._

"Oh please! It's a beautiful natural act! I take it both of you had something similar planned for my boy?" She chuckled.

 _Ava and MJ's faces drained of color; they were nearly as white as sheep. May rolled her eyes._

"Please girls, I'm not stupid. A handsome young man like my boy and two beautiful young women like yourselves…Hmm?" The older woman chuckled.

"Please May…" Ava gagged.

"Don't do this…" MJ grunted.

 _May crossed her arms in defiance. She wasn't pleased with how the girls were reacting._

"Besides…I'm not even interested in Pete." Ava grunted.

"Is that so?" May grunted.

"Yeah!" The latina replied.

 _May was silent for a moment. MJ started to feel some hope._

"Then why did you seem quite so eager to stay with us? And why were you always so close to Peter whenever I saw the two of you in the same room?" May chuckled.

"Wait! What?!" The redhead grunted.

 _Ava blushed._

"That doesn't mean anything." The latina grunted.

"Not from where I'm at." May replied.

 _Ava continued to blush, but just keep denying the 'observation' to herself._

"And you Ms. Watson. You and Peter have been friends for longer than I'd like to admit. Both of you are very close, there's no denying that. Through that closeness, I've seen something blossom." May continued.

 _The redhead grinned._

"Both of you have feelings for Peter. Whether or not you realize and/or admit them to yourselves and others." May added.

 _Ava scoffed._

"You two must have done something very eye-catching for my boy last night. He came back to the house extremely flustered. Hehe." The older woman chuckled.

 _MJ's eye twitched. Ava's eyes were wide in shock. May saw this and grinned broadly._

"Ava? Is there something you wish to share with me, dear?" She chuckled.

"NO! Uh…Uh, I mean…no ma'am." The latina gulped.

"You kissed him…didn't you?" May chuckled.

"Just blew him one." MJ grunted to herself.

"Ohhh, you're quite the tease aren't you Ava?" May said.

 _Ava opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say._

"Well Ms. Watson, it seems you're behind in this race." May chuckled.

 _Ava and MJ couldn't believe what they were hearing. They thought May would berate them for their 'antics'. However, the older woman turned out to be more tolerant & open-minded then they expected, and even MJ had known her for years._

"Just don't wear him out girls. He still has to breathe." May chuckled.

 _The girls' eyes bulged and their jaws dropped. May just playfully rolled her eyes and smiled._

"Ok you're free to go. Oh, Ava. I need to talk to you for a moment. It's not about this, so you can relax." May replied.

 _MJ sighed and walked away. Ava turned to look at her._

"How's the other part of your life going?" May asked.

"O-Ok. I guess Pete told you he gave us the week off." Ava answered.

"You don't seem completely fond of it." May replied.

"I feel like something's coming. Something big." Ava grunted.

"Is that your tiger instincts? Or your woman's intuition?" May chuckled.

"The first." The young woman answered.

"Hm…ok. If it turns out to be correct, be safe and take care of my boy. He will protect you too." May chuckled.

"I know…he's done it before." Ava replied.

"He might be full of himself…" May started to say.

"Yeah! That's for sure! Hehe." Ava interrupted by chuckling.

 _May chuckled with her._

"But he's a gentleman. Even when it's hard to tell, he'll protect you even if it…" She starts to say.

"Don't say that." Ava growled.

 _May chuckled._

"You're strong, Ava. The strongest person I've ever met." The older woman said.

 _Ava's eyes widened in shock. May's face turned into a mask of confusion._

"He…He said the same thing about me…Pete…" Ava gasped.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

_**(Oh I forgot to say earlier: This story takes place before Avengers Assemble Season 3. Sorry guys!).**_

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Haha.**

 **Sport21: Encore? The story's just getting started!**

 **Chapter 9: Red Alert**

 _(SHIELD Academy, a few days later)_

 _Fury is sitting in his office, just drinking some coffee._

'You know…letting them have the week off was a great idea. It's been really peaceful here. For one reason mainly: no chatty arachnid. Ah…Nothing can ruin this. Hehe.' Fury sighed peacefully in his mind.

 _Suddenly a blaring sound with red lights going off in his office 'occurred'. Fury spit out his coffee._

'I thought too soon.' Fury grunted in his mind.

 _Fury pressed several buttons on this device on his desk._

"Red Alert! Red Alert! New York City is being attacked! Repeat: New York City is being attacked!" Fury shouted as a hologram with several familiar faces on it appeared.

 _(Avengers' Tower, about a minute)_

 _Tony, Steve, and Hulk were the only ones at the tower. Ant-Man and Falcon had left to help Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the New Warriors in Australia. The situation there had intensified enough to where a few more Avengers were needed. Thor is in Asgard with his friends & family there at a feast, since they had just defeated an army of Frost Giants trying to destroy the beautiful city and more importantly, its people. Hulk's team was at Skaar's home planet, visiting. Hulk had stayed behind to help his other team just in case anything happened. _

"Ahh, there's nothing like relaxing on the couch after a hard day's work." Tony chuckled.

"Work? You were taking a nap." Steve grunted.

"Yeah, sleeping is hard work." The billionaire chuckled.

 _Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, with part of a smile on his face._

"Now where are the chips? The show is about to start." Hulk said to himself as he searched the cabinets.

 _A hologram appeared in Avengers' Tower with Fury's face on it._

"Hey One-Eye! How's…" Tony started to say.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! New York City is being attacked! Repeat: New York City is being attacked!" Fury shouted over the live message.

"Let's go guys!" Tony ordered as he leapt off the couch and ran for his lab.

 _(A bar outside of Times Square)_

 _A short man with wild black hair, wearing jeans, black boots, a plain back shirt, and brown leather jacket is cracking his knuckles after knocking out a big man out with one punch._

"Thanks for the workout fellas. I needed it." The man chuckled, his voice growl.

 _He looked around on the ground at the 10 groaning men who were covered in bruises & their own blood he had just beaten to pulps. A hologram appeared on his wrist from the watch-like device he's wearing, a familiar face is on it._

"Fury…What do you want?" Logan growled.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! New York is being attacked! Repeat: New York is being attacked!" Fury shouted over the message.

"Did I say workout? No, thanks for the warmup!" Logan chuckled.

 _He ran to the back part of the bar, his bag in hand. Not long after, a fully dressed Wolverine burst from the back and started racing towards the origin of the message._

 _(Peter's house, a few minutes earlier)_

 _Peter, Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam are sitting around the house's living room with an awkward silence present._

"So…uh…Who wants to ask the first question?..." Luke grunted.

"Me first! Ava, my question for you is: Where did you learn to dance like that at?!" Sam laughed.

 _Ava growled at him loudly. Sam gulped nervously, his face flooding with sweat._

"Ok…so…are you going to continue to go to the Avalon Nights…" Danny started to ask.

 _Ava growled at him too. Danny smiled nervously and just started whistling. The latina turned to look at look with the same snarling expression. Cage just started looking at his phone, avoiding the girl's fearsome gaze._

"Ava…" Peter said.

 _The latina turned to look at him, and her expression softened. May watched from the kitchen, a hopeful smile on her face. Then holograms appeared on the teens' communicators with the same face on it._

"Fury! We agreed…" Peter started to say.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! New York City I being attacked! Repeat: New York City is being attacked!" Fury shouted over the message.

"Guys! Your things are in the bag I brought! Suit up! MOVE NOW!" Ava growled loudly.

"You got it!" Luke, Danny, and Sam said in unison, rushing to the room where Ava put the bag.

"Ava..." Peter started to say.

"You heard Fury! Move Web-Head!" Ava shouted as she pushed him off the couch.

 **(Geez! I know this is important guys! But now?! Seriously?!)**

 _Peter rushed up to his room, and Ava ran to get her stuff. May sighed. A few minutes later Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova rushed out of the house after making sure there was no one in sight. White Tiger ran into the living room. She then stopped._

"Where's Spider-Man?" Tiger grunted.

"Peter is getting ready. Ava dear, be careful. All of you, please. Peter doesn't need to lose anyone else. But make sure you keep my boy safe, he'll do the same for you." May said as she met the tigress.

"Ms. Parker…" Tiger started to say.

"Ava…Tiger…he cares for you. Just save the city, world, whatever! But come back! Please..." May grunted.

 _Spidey ran down the stairs quickly. Tiger began to sniff something, but just shook her head._

'Just an old scent.' She grunted in her mind.

"Let's go, Tiger! We've got a city to save!" He said, before grabbing her hand with his.

 _He dragged her through the door and then web-slinged away with her held tightly by his free arm and hand._

"Get to Manhattan guys! Hurry!" Spider-Man shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Nova shouted as he flew in the air, holding Fist in his left hand and Power Man with his right.

"Hey easy! You've got precious cargo here!" Power Man shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nova screamed, anger and pain in his voice.

 _May sighed from the doorway and turned then shut the door behind her. From the side of the entrance to the house, MJ walked out from her hiding place. Her eyes were wide with shock. She had heard everything. Ava had picked up her scent, but dismissed it as an old one. The redhead had been over to Peter's house many times before, so it was an understandable mistake. MJ turned to see a taxi dropping off a man at his stop._

"TAXI!" MJ screamed as she ran over to it.

"Ok! Ok! Easy! Where to?" The driver grunted.

"Manhattan! I need to be there like yesterday!" She shouted as she quickly got into the vehicle and put on her seatbelt.

"You better be willing to pay more." The driver grunted, annoyance in his voice.

"I don't have any money on me at the moment, but I need to get there, now!" She hissed.

"No money, no…gah!" The man grunted as the girl grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face.

 _Her face is a mask of rage, her complexion as red as her hair. The man gulped in fear._

"GO NOW!" She roared.

"Y-You got it!" He gasped, then drove off to her where she 'asked' him to go.

'Don't worry, Pete…I'm coming…' She said to 'him' in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

_**(Oh my bad guys. I'm actually ignoring Avengers Assemble Season 3. Sorry guys!).**_

 **Chapter 10: Cap's Call**

 _(NYC, present)_

 _SHIELD agents are organizing rescue missions to save all civilians and coordinating responses to the sudden attack. Fury is on the front lines with Coulson fighting the attackers. Both are wearing special armor designed by Dr. Connors and the Cages and utilizing new weaponry invented by the same people._

"Don't let these things through!" Coulson shouted as he fired his new gun, which unleashed this blue plasma-like blast.

 _Civilians screamed as chaos reigned in the streets. The SHIELD strike groups fired upon their attackers, still not seeing the mastermind by the attack._

"Come on!" Fury growled as he blasted away with a dual pair of the new weaponry, each being the same size of a normal handgun yet with a rather 'peculiar' look.

 _One of the machines leapt at the man, but Fury rolled under while firing blast upon blast on the robot. He jumped onto another one and set the barrels on the machine's head then blasted it. The explosion sent the man flying away, but he rolled as he landed on the ground. Coulson held a shotgun-like/sized version of the blaster. The man leapt in the air and blasted a flying machine apart before it could come near the agents with its long scythe-like appendages._

"Where are they?! They should be here by now?!" Coulson called out.

"Right about…Now!" Fury called out just as a familiar blue blast took out a machine leaping at Fury.

 _Fury and Coulson turned to see Iron Man flying in the air._

"How many times is that now Fury that I've saved you?" Tony chuckled.

 _Fury aimed up one of his weapons and fired a blast. The plasma 'bolt' flew past the Iron Knight to destroy another of machine leaping at Iron Man, who saw its destruction right in front of him._

"Uh...hehe." Tony chuckled nervously as he turned to Fury, after his 'mask' lifted up.

"You're welcome, Cowboy!" The Director of SHIELD called out.

"Where are the others?" Coulson asked.

 _A familiar shield was thrown past the man slamming into another of the machines, which crashed into a few more of the robots causing an explosion which sent the shield flying back. Cap caught it in midair. Hulk jumped to land beside the Super Soldier._

"We're here, Fury." Cap said.

"We'll need more than just them." Coulson said.

"Hey! We're all that you need! We're the Avengers!" Iron Man called out as he landed in front of his teammates.

"You are, but we're facing a huge army of machines. I'd like to believe that if we had more allies we will have a better chance of beating this enemy." Coulson replied, an unamused look on his face.

"Look out!" Cap shouted as another machine leapt towards them.

 _However, the machine was suddenly slashed apart as the group heard an angry snarling coming from the machine's destroyer. Wolverine landed in front of the group, his claws retracting as he approached the group._

"Grah…Well, looks like showed up just in time." The mutant growled.

"Indeed you did." Fury said.

 _Wolverine and Captain America shook hands._

"Cap." Logan said.

"Logan." Steve replied.

 _They ended the handshake. Wolverine didn't shake anyone else's hand, but he did give a nod to Hulk who nodded back._

"Anyone else?" Coulson asked.

 _Wolverine growled at him, which did unnerve Coulson…'slightly'. Several more of the machines charged at them, before leaping in the air. As the group prepared to retaliate, a giant web trapped the group._

"Oh great." Wolverine grunted.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spider-Man called out as he web-slinged in the air with one hand and held the machines in the other by his webbing.

 _Spider-Man let go of the web slinging him in the air. He growled as he threw the web holding the machines high in the air._

"Now Bucket Head!" Spidey shouted as he fell towards the ground.

"Don't call me that!" Nova shouted as he flew through the air.

 _Nova shot his cosmic energy 'blast' towards the webbed machines. The blast hit its mark, which caused a large explosion in the sky. Nova flew towards the ground and floated in the air near the group. Spidey web-slinged towards the group and leapt towards then 'attached himself' to a nearby building. Iron Fist and Power Man walked out from behind the same building._

"Are you boys done showboating?" White Tiger growled as she walked out from the same building.

 _Another machine ran towards her. But with incredible speed, Tiger's left hand went through the armor claws first and pulled out the 'heart' of the robot, instantly cutting off its power and making fall like a tree. She had done this without even turning around. She dropped the metal piece then crossed her arms. Everyone else present had different 'levels' of surprise on their faces. Tiger narrowed her eyes in annoyance at them._

"Everyone's here." Fury said.

"Ok." Coulson replied, nodding.

"Seems Dr. Doom got a little bored." Tony said.

"Where's metal mouth at?! It's time to smash!" Hulk growled as he punched his left fist into his open right hand.

"I'm guessing watching from that!" Fury said as he pointed at a huge jet.

 _It is a large aircraft, shaped somewhat similarly to an eagle, its gray armor lined with green and its gun barrels stationed under the wings and belly of the jet. Its wing span is about 400 feet and is near 350 feet from end to end._

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

"Have the civilians been evacuated from the city?" Cap asked.

 _Fury pressed a button on the communicator on his ear._

"Agent Morgan? Is everyone out of the city?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir." The man replied over the comm link.

 _Fury nodded._

"Good, but make sure SHIELD evacuates everyone in the every single borough of New Work City. Keep them far away from the fighting." Cap said.

"That maybe difficult with one individual." Coulson grunted.

 **(Yeah, no kidding. Aunt May won't be happy.)**

"It doesn't matter; keep them away from the fighting. Now!" Cap stated.

"Agent Morgan, evacuate the rest of the boroughs of the city. We'll keep Doom's forces concentrated here." Fury ordered. "Yes sir." The agent replied over the comm link.

"Tony, you and Hulk hurry and confront Doom. The rest of us will stay here and take down his army." Cap said.

"Hold that thought Rogers. I would like to pay that madman a visit myself." Fury grunted as he cocked his guns.

"Alright then…" Cap started to say, but was interrupted by what seemed like earthquakes.

 _The group turned to see a pair of giant Doombots, each about anywhere from 30 to 40 feet in height march towards them._

 **(That…doesn't look good…)**

"Uh, Hulk you stay here. Tony and Fury head to take on Victor. The rest of us will stay here and battle his army." Cap ordered.

"You heard the man! Move!" Fury shouted.

 _Tony's 'mask' dropped. He picked up Fury and flew towards the giant jet._

"Go!" Cap shouted.

 _The group stared at the giant Doombots and a section of Doom's robot army marching towards them._

 **(*Sighs* Wish us luck guys.)**

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Doom's Distraction**

 _(Manhattan, present)_

 _Spider-Man and those still on the ground raced towards the approaching robots. Spider-Man, White Tiger, and Nova are in front of the others._

"Cap, I've got an idea!" Spidey shouted.

"Are you seriously?..." Wolverine grunted.

"What is it?!" Cap called out.

"Power Man! Hulk!" Spidey shouted.

"You got it!" The two powerhouses replied in unison.

 _Spidey webbed both of their chests._

"Tiger! Nova!" The arachnid themed hero yelled.

 _His teammates surged to either side of the street. The young hero growled as he pulled on the webbing, which sent Power Mana & Hulk flying towards the giant Doombots. Both whooped as they surged towards the machines._

"TIME TO SMASH! RAAH!" The green goliath roared as he punched a hole in the massive robot on the right.

 _Power Man punched the robot on the left head off. That part of the robot fell into the bay nearby. Both of the mammoth machines fell like two great redwoods and crushed the machines following behind them. Hulk and Power Man landed on the giant robots and cheered._

"Good work soldier!" Cap said, smiling as he directed the compliment to Spider-Man.

 _The teen hero nodded. Wolverine nodded at Spider-Man, but he wasn't smiling._

 **(…Eh…I'll take what I can get.)**

 _Hulk grabbed Power Man's arm and leapt in the air. They both landed beside the others. The gamma giant then let go of Power Man, who nodded in thanks. Hulk smiled and nodded back._

"Ok everyone. This is only a part of the army. Coulson, coordinate with the agents evacuating the civilians." Cap ordered.

"Alright. May will want an explanation anyways. Don't ask. I'll be back with reinforcements when I can!" Coulson called out as he rushed to meet up with the SHIELD agents.

"The rest of us will split off in pairs throughout Manhattan. Hulk, Logan, we'll each pair up with one of our younger friends. They have the comm link to each other, which will provide for our communication with each other." Cap said.

 _The others nodded._

"Ok, Spider-Man you're with me. Wolverine you take the young lady. You two are our fiercest fighters; you two are needed in the thick of the fight. Scrap every single one of these robots into trash as you can." Cap stated.

 _The two of them chuckled excitedly._

"She has a name you know. Codename…you know what I mean." Spidey interjected.

"Web-Head!" Tiger growled.

 _The shrieking monkey sound went off in Spidey's mind._

 **(*Gulps*)**

"S-Sorry Tiger!" Spidey gasped, gripped with fear.

"Hehe, I'm definitely going with her. Hehe." Wolverine chuckled.

"Hulk, you and Power Man are our heavy hitters. You two are a pair, take down the giant machines." Cap ordered.

 _The two of them grinned and fist bumped._

"Nova, Iron Fist you two have the perimeter. I don't want any of these machines getting outside of Manhattan." Cap ordered.

 _Both of them nodded._

"Spidey, you and I are fighting our way to the academy. Fury has the captured villains locked up there. We're headed there to make sure they stay there and that's close to where the robots are starting their march near. We're there to make sure none of the prisoners escape and to keep any more of those machines from getting into the city." Cap explained.

"You got it." Spider-Man replied.

"Move out!" Cap ordered.

 _The group separated._

 _(Aboard Doom's jet)_

 _Dr. Doom sat on a throne. He had fashioned one in his aircraft. Several maintenance bots are working the controls of the jet. Surrounding Doom are Doombots and Doomdogs. Doom saw something approaching the jet from a short distance at a high speed. Before any defense was made to fire at the 'object', it had crashed through the window. Iron Man dropped Fury onto the floor._

"It's over Doom! Surrender!" Iron Man shouted.

"You have violated international law Doom! Give yourself up and end this invasion!" Fury ordered.

 _Doom snapped two of his armored fingers. The Doombots fired at the Iron Knight who dodged around the blasts. The Doomdogs let out mechanical growls as they leapt at the Director of SHIELD. Fury fired blasts at the robot canines as they came near. A few tackled him, but were soon shot off by Iron Man who was still dodging fire from the other robots._

"Fight us yourself, Doom!" Iron Man shouted.

"That is beneath, Doom!" Doom shouted back.

 _Iron Man growled as he returned fire back at the Doombots. Fury kicked away a Doomdog as he fired on another. The two continued to fight off their attackers until, several minutes later, there were none left._

"Your little protection force has been destroyed, Doom! Give up!" Iron Man yelled.

"You are hardly amusing, Stark." Doom grunted, then fired a blast of his own green 'energy' at the Iron Knight.

 _The attack hit its target, and Iron Man fell to the ground. But Iron Man got up groaning as he did. Fury frowned at the Latverian._

"It seems that I have to destroy you two myself! Shut a pathetic task!" Doom growled as he then unleashed a pair of energy blasts at Fury & Tony.

 _Both of them dodged the blasts. They then returned fire at Doom._

 _(On the streets of Manhattan)_

 _Spider-Man & Captain America are rushing through the Doombots, destroying each machine that came near them. Rows upon row of Doom machines marched into the city._

 **(Geez, this is a lot of robots!)**

 _Spidey ran beside Cap as they continue to race towards the academy._

"I can see the academy!" Spidey called out.

 _The continued fighting their way through the machines. They them approached the academy. The machines dropped from the open underbelly of the jet and landed on the ground. Cap readied to rush at the machines, but Spidey put a hand on his shoulder._

"What is it, Spider-Man?" Cap asked.

"Don't you find it odd that everything else in this city is being nearly torn apart…but this is undamaged…I wonder…" Spider-Man replied after he took his hand off the Super Soldier's shoulder.

"Doom probably doesn't want to deal with the prisoners. He prefers no distractions, and he wouldn't help any escape. He works alone." Cap replied.

"Didn't he actually ask for your help when he came here last time?" Spidey asked.

"That was a trick so he could get into Avengers' Tower." Cap answered.

"Yet…he would've had to swallow a lot of his pride to ask that of you, even if though it was a trick." The young hero countered.

 _Cap sighed._

 **(Got him! Haha!)**

"Fine, we'll check all of the building. But we come back here to fight off the machines." Cap grunted.

"If you're thinking about punishing me if my idea is unfounded, don't worry. Tiger we'll kill me for this." Spidey replied, a hint of fear in his voice.

 _Cap chuckled slightly, then the two rushed into the building. Both of them surged through the different floors of the building. One by one they didn't find anything 'suspicious'._

 **(Oh great, Tiger's really going to kill me now. *Gulps*)**

 _They finally made it to the level where the villains are imprisoned. They looked around the cells of the Leader, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Hyperion, and the more powerful villains._

"All those who'd be very useful for Doom are still imprisoned. I don't think he's done here." Cap said.

 **(Great…now Cap thinks I'm stupid…)**

 _They then heard the sounds of what sounded like a laser being set off. They moved towards the origin of the sound. They saw about a dozen or so of larger than average Doombots at the entrance to a cell. In front of them was what looked like the 'outer rim effects' of a laser at work._

"So we have a deal?" A familiar voice said.

"Agreed." Another familiar voice answered.

 **(Oh shit.)**

 _(Aboard Doom's jet)_

 _Iron Man and Fury continued blasting at Doom after having defeated several backup Doomdogs that rushed into the command center of the giant jet._

"You are no pathetic! Both of you are no match for the superior intellect of Doom!" Doom shouted as he continued to fire the green blasts.

"I'm sick of this guy's ranting!" Iron Man grunted.

 _Doom then prepared a concentrated orb of green energy._

"Now!" Fury shouted.

 _Iron Man & Fury leapt from their hiding spots and fired at Doom. The blasts the two fired hit the concentrated orb the villain was preparing to fire at them. An explosion occurred, to which Iron Man grabbed Fury and flew them into another hiding spot and engulfed Doom. When the explosion ended, both Tony and Fury walked over to where Doom was standing. They found an arrangement of body parts with wiring coming out from each of them._

"No…" Tony gasped.

"DAMN IT!" Fury bellowed.

 _(SHIELD Academy, prison level)_

 _The machines stood to either side. Spidey & Cap didn't look at them, for they were more focused on the two main individuals in-between them._

"I'm glad you decided to join, Taskmaster. Your skills shall serve me well." Dr. Doom stated.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I get paid and get revenge on Spider-Man. That kid is really a pain in my ass." Taskmaster snarled.

 _Cap looked at Spidey with a quizzical look. Spider-Man just shrugged at him._

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: After Them**

 _(SHIELD Academy, prison level)_

 _Spider-Man was trying to keep Cap from rushing in and exposing them_

"Shh, we need to find out about his plan."Spidey whispered.

"If we don't hurry, they'll escape." The man countered.

"So what's this big plan you have?" Taskmaster grunted.

"Power…legendary power." Doom replied.

"…You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Taskmaster grunted.

"Something that is only unlocked by someone who is worthy." Victor added.

"…I'm still lost." The mercenary stated.

 _Doom sighed._

"There about to leave." Cap grunted.

 **(I know this is off topic, but he still hasn't apologized for being wrong about this prisoner breakout. Is that selfish of me for wanting him to do that?)**

"Let's just say…it's not from around here." Doom chuckled.

"Another Asgardian weapon?" Taskmaster asked.

"No, something else. Something…better known." Doom chuckled.

"As long as I get to kill Spider-Man, I'll be your…" Taskmaster grunted.

 **(Oh great…)**

"Call it…my military advisor…and field marshal." Doom replied.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that." Taskmaster chuckled.

"But do not forget who is king." Victor growled.

"Please, I have no reason to stab you in the back. You just got me out of this hell hole. I owe you." The mercenary replied.

"Good." Doom replied.

"Now for my weapons and gear." Taskmaster sighed.

"Strange that they'd let you keep your mask." Doom stated.

 _Taskmaster had an orange jumpsuit on, but he still had his mask on._

 _Spider-Man nodded to Cap, who nodded back._

"That was my idea!" Spidey called out.

 _Doom and Taskmaster gasped when they saw the two heroes appear in front of them._

"YOU!" Taskmaster yelled.

"Yeah, I thought since he wore that all that time, he was too ugly to look at! Haha!" Spidey chuckled.

"Captain…" Doom snarled.

"Victor…" Rogers grunted.

"I should've known you would've seen past my distraction. I underestimated you." Doom grunted.

"Actually it was Spider-Man who figured it out. I'm sorry for doubting you." The super soldier said, a smile targeted at the young hero.

 **(There we go! Haha!)**

"WHAT?! THAT CHILD FIGURED OUT MY PLAN?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Doom roared.

"What's wrong metal mouth? Mad that I outsmarted the great 'Dr. Doom'." Spidey mocked.

 _Doom growled._

"Gather your things, Taskmaster. We are leaving." Doom grunted.

"What?! We had a deal!" Taskmaster growled.

"Not now. Once phase two of my plan is completed, you can kill this insect." The Latverian hissed.

"Spiders aren't insects!" Spider-Man shouted back.

"I don't think they care, Spider-Man." Captain America interjected.

'Geez, it just annoys me.' Spidey thought to himself.

"Rrr…fine!" Taskmaster grunted.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Cap grunted as he threw his shield at them.

 _A metal hand snatched the shield before it could hit Dr. Doom. The machine is similar to the normal Doombot, except for the changeable hands. They can change into blades, hands, blasters, etc. They also wear hoods similar to Doom's, and have the same insignia on their chest plates as the Destroyer did when Doom controlled it. They also are faster and stronger than the normal Doombot. And a few other things._

"Elite! Deal with them!" Doom shouted as he followed Taskmaster.

 _The elite that had caught the shield threw it back at Cap. Spidey caught it and tossed it 'lightly' to the super soldier._

"Thanks Spider-Man! Let's get this over with!" The man grunted as he caught his shield.

 _Both rushed at the machines. The Elite bots leapt at them. Cap slammed his shield into one and kicked another away. Spidey punched one to the side and webbed another one. There were eight bots still standing, but the others were just getting up, except the one that was webbed._

"We can't let them get away!" Cap shouted.

 **(Really? I thought that was obvious?)**

 _The two rushed after the villains, but the other bots' hand turned into machine guns and fired on them. Cap hid behind his shield while Spider-Man dodged the bullets._

"Gah! I don't want to be turned into swiss cheese!" Spidey shouted as he dodged the heavy fire.

 _Cap rushed forward with his shield protecting most of his body. The bots' hands changed into hammers. Spidey quickly took the opportunity and webbed the Elite bots as they prepared to strike Captain America._

"Thanks!" Cap shouted.

Can I borrow your shield?" Spidey asked.

"Promise you won't lose it this time?" Cap asked as he threw the shield.

 _Spidey caught it and turned his body swiftly. The shield decapitated the three bots that hadn't been webbed earlier which had leapt at the young hero._

"I promise." Spidey chuckled as he then threw back the shield.

"Good work! Let's go!" Cap said, then ran in the direction the villains left in.

 _Spidey followed the man out of time._

 _(SHIELD Academy, several floors above)_

 _Taskmaster had hacked into the building's system before. While he couldn't find everything that was 'in' the building, he had found the location of where villains' belongings were held after they were captured and brought for imprisonment. Doom blasted the door open._

"Thank you." Taskmaster said.

"Hurry, I do not like to waste time." Doom grunted.

'Geez, does he have any patience?' The mercenary grunted in his mind.

 _After a few minutes Taskmaster had gathered everything and 'suited up'._

"Ahh, much better. Now, where to?" Taskmaster asked.

"Well for you two: jail." A familiar voice stated.

 _The two saw the duo of heroes in the opened doorway._

"Man, Fury isn't going to be happy about the doors." Spider-Man said.

"Surrender you two! We've beaten your elite guard! We can beat you too." Cap ordered.

"No one commands Doom!" Doom shouted.

"Enough Victor! Your army of machines is no match for those who have hearts and minds willing to fight for what's right!" The super soldier yelled.

"Enough of your foolish speeches Captain. I have my destiny to seize. Delay these fools! I want them to live to see my triumph once we return." Doom shouted.

 **(Huh? *His unique feeling* Spidey Sense!)**

 _Spidey tackled Cap out of the way as a few green plasma blasts flew past them. They turned to see all of the Elite Doombots standing by the doorway._

"What?!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Did I forget to mention my elite guard has special functions? Including self-awareness chips and a self-healing process?" Doom chuckled.

"No...No, you might have forgotten to mention that." Spidey hissed.

 _Doom snapped two of his armored fingers. The bots leapt at the heroes, piling on top of them. They threw heavy punches, landing on the two heroes' torsos. Doom and Taskmaster exited._

 **(Man I hate this day!)**

"Get…off…of…us!" Spidey grunted, as he finally threw off the machines.

 _The bots quickly recovered and followed their creator. Both Spidey & Cap groaned as they stood up._

"After them!" Cap grunted as he ran after their attackers.

 **(*Sighs*)**

 _(Outside of the academy)_

 _Doom and Taskmaster finally walked out of the building. The mercenary looked around at the chaos._

"Wow…haven't seen that before." The man stated.

"Let's be on our way." Doom said.

 _Doom grabbed the man's armored left arm and flew away. Just a few minutes later the Elite Doombots raced out of the building. They then took off flying in the direction Doom flew in. Spider-Man and Cap followed them outside and saw them fly off._

"Seriously?! They have jetpacks?! Why don't we have them?! I want a jetpack!" The arachnid themed hero shouted angrily.

"Focus Spider-Man! Come on!" Cap ordered.

 _Spidey groaned in frustration, but rushed with the super soldier to follow their targets. They were able to keep track of the machines, for, both heroes knew that Doom would want them with him at all times. They then saw the bots were heading towards the Empire State Building._

 **(The Empire State Building? Why is it always the Empire State Building?)**

"Guys?! Guys?! Do you copy?!" Spidey called out over his communicator.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Which pair is closest to the Empire State Building?!" Spidey asked.

"Wolverine and I are! RAH!" Tiger shouted over the communicator as she most likely slashed a Doombot in half.

"Doom has just broken Taskmaster out of the prison level at the academy! They're for some reason at the highest balcony level of the building! He also has a dozen really dangerous Doombots with him! Hurry there! Cap and I are headed up to confront them! We'll hold them off as long as we can! But we'll need backup!" Spider-Man explained.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING GO NEAR THEM UNTIL WE GET THERE! YOU'LL GET KILLED WEB-HEAD!" She roared over the communicator.

"Can't kitten. We've got to stop them. See you there." Spidey replied.

"Spidey please! I…Wait…WHAT DID YOU…" Tiger growled, but Spidey ended the message.

"She's going to kill me for calling her that." Spidey gulped, realizing what he had just done.

"You're more worried…"Cap started to say.

"I'd rather fight Hulk when he's smash angry then try to reason with her about something that I did that made her mad." The young hero interrupted.

 _Cap chuckled. They then headed off to confront the villains._

 _(A block or so from the Empire State Building)_

"SPIDEY! SPIDEY! ANSWER ME YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Tiger roared into her communicator as she tried connecting with Spider-Man.

 _Wolverine growled as he slashed through a dozen Doombots as he moved closer to the girl._

"What is it?!" Wolverine shouted as he wrestled with a Doomdog that had just tackled him.

"THAT IDIOT HUNG UP ON ME!" Tiger shouted, then slashed a Doomdog leaping at her into about five pieces.

'Geez, even I'm not that temperamental.' The mutant grunted in his mind.

"HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!" She howled.

"What are you talking about?!" He growled.

"Taskmaster has been freed by Doom. They're at the Empire State Building with a dozen Doombots. Spider-Man and Captain America are going to fight them. They asked for us to back them up!" She snarled.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!" The mutant snarled angrily.

 _Tiger glared at him, then ripped out the 'heart' of a Doombot rushing at her, not turning around to do it like she did earlier._

"Don't start with me." She hissed.

'Someone needs some anger management classes. Wait? Did I just say that?! Me?!' Wolverine gasped in his mind.

"Come on!" Tiger shouted as she rushed to the building, slashing apart machines as she went.

"Wow…" Wolverine said to himself, then followed her.

 _On a street corner, a certain girl with red hair had heard what White Tiger had shouted about and saw her fight._

'Ok…that was a little hard to watch. But it doesn't matter now. Pete's up there with some maniacs. I have to get up there.' She thought to herself, then ran towards the Empire state Building.

 _Doom stood on the balcony overlooking the city with Taskmaster looking at the strange machine that some of Doom's machines had placed there._

"What is it?" The mercenary asked.

"The voyage to achieve my destiny." Doom chuckled in reply.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

_**(I'm sorry guys; this is going to be the last chapter (for this story) in a while. I'm heading back to college later today (Sunday). My laptop, for some reason, won't let me submit documents to the site at the college and at my folks' house. This really pains me that I can't publish them. And I doubt I'll have much time to write because of all the homework I've been getting while up there. I'm so sorry guys, I wish things were better. I'll try to write what I can, but I doubt it will be much. I probably won't be able to publish anything till summer. Sorry guys, I'm sorry).**_

 **Hyper Sonic: I tried to do what I could on it.**

 **Chapter 13: Dramatic Exit**

 _(The Empire State Building, present)_

 _Taskmaster looked at Dr. Doom quizzically. The dictator had his back turned to the mercenary, for he was still looking at the city._

"This world shall be mine, Taskmaster. You shall command my armies under my rule. Perhaps even money will become nothing to you once you gain a taste of world domination." Doom chuckled.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" The mercenary asked.

 _Doom turned and glared at the man._

"Sorry, I just want to make sure that we can make a quick getaway and get back with your machine here." The man replied apologetically.

"Your concern is not needed, but is understandable. Yes, I've worked on it for some time to travel back and forth between locations. Testing was successful each time, my supreme intellect saw to that." Doom replied.

'Oh brother.' Taskmaster sighed in his mind.

 _The Elite Doombots landed around the two villains and the machine._

"They've arrived, good. I want to make sure things run smoothly." Victor replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but things are about to get rough!" A familiar voice called out.

"No!" Doom shouted.

 _Spider-Man landed some feet from the group, Cap on his back. The super solider dizzily got off the young hero and ran to the side. The group could hear the man throwing up._

 **(Umm well…You see…)**

 _(A few minutes ago)_

 _Spider-Man had prepared this huge web slingshot, Cap holding onto the arachnid themed hero._

"Are you sure this is ssSSAAAFFEEE!" Cap screamed as they shot upwards towards the top of the Empire State building.

 _(Present)_

 **(Hehe…)**

 _Cap came to stand beside Spider-Man._

"Sorry Cap." Spidey said.

"It's ok; it was the fastest way to get up here." Cap said.

"Alright fellas, who's first?" Spidey chuckled.

"Me. Rah!" Taskmaster shouted as he leapt at the young hero.

 _Spidey lunged at him._

"Alright Victor. Where were we?" Captain America growled.

"This is beneath me. Subdue him!" Doom shouted.

 _A few of the Elite bots surged towards the super solider, who rushed at them._

"I've waited so long for this moment, kid!" Taskmaster shouted as he threw a punch forward.

 _Spidey dodged by moving his head to the right. He then launched a kick at the man's torso, but the mercenary caught it. He then slammed him against the floor. Spidey grunted, then pulled his leg back. The teen sent his other foot at the man's torso. It connected and Taskmaster rolled on the ground. Spidey got back on his feet._

"Haha, please." Taskmaster chuckled as he got back up.

"Oh brother." Spidey groaned.

 _One of the bots slashed its blade arms swiftly at Cap. The shield was kept in front of him to block the razor sharp blades. Rogers growled in annoyance, but then pushed his shield forward. It slammed into one of the bots sending it falling back. Cap then leapt on top of it, slamming his shield down which decapitated the robot._

"That doesn't destroy me machines." Doom chuckled.

"Yeah, but it delays them." The man out of time replied.

 _Cap lunged at another one, slamming his shield into it. The robot hit the ground hard. Doom growled in annoyance. The villain sent a blast at the man. Cap flew backwards, hitting Spider-Man, who was held in place by Taskmaster. The two groaned on the floor._

"I shall make examples out of you when we return." Doom shouted.

 _He started to work on the machine._

"Not happening bub!" A growling voice shouted.

 _Those present turned to see Wolverine on one of the flying machines, shaped like a cross between a beetle and an eagle, with similar markings and color to the Doomdogs._

"GRAH!" The mutant shouted as he leapt at Doom, tackling him to the ground.

"Off me, dog!" Doom shouted.

"Hold on!" Taskmaster said.

"No! I do not need your help!" Victor grunted.

"Fine, but I'm going to kill Spider-Man! I've waited too long for this!" Taskmaster replied.

 **(Does he really hate me that much?)**

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" A familiar voice roared.

 _White Tiger leapt from another machine and slammed her foot into the mercenary 'face'. Taskmaster hit the round hard, groaning in pain. Tiger ran over to Spidey. She helped him up._

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice full of concern and worry.

"I'm fine. I- GAHA!" Spidey yelped as Tiger punched him in the gut.

 **(Ok…I deserved that…)**

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Tiger screamed.

"S-Sorry!" Spidey squeaked fearfully.

"PETER!" Screamed another familiar voice.

 _Those present turned to see MJ running from one of the elevator doors._

 **(NO! HOW?! SHE CAN'T BE HERE!)**

"S-Sorry ma'am I don't know…" He started to say.

 _MJ cut him off with a slap._

"OH I KNOW IT'S YOU! I HEARD YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT TO STOP THIS MANIAC! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" The redhead screamed.

"I…I…I…I didn't want you to worry." He replied.

"Well great job there!" She hissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Tiger growled.

"DON'T START WITH ME, AYALA! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" She shouted.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND TOO!" White Tiger shouted back.

"Uh…Spider-Man?" Cap grunted.

"Help me." Spidey whispered.

"Sorry." Cap whispered back.

 **(Jerk.)**

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Doom shouted, as he threw off Wolverine.

 _The mutant flew back, hitting Cap. Taskmaster got back up, and stumbled over to Doom. The Elite bots that had been subdued by Cap 'healed' and stood 'guard' over their master. Doom walked over to the machine and continued to work. Spidey moved the girls out of the way and leapt at the villain. The bots prepared to attack, but Spidey quickly webbed them together. The young hero then punched Doom, which caused him to hit the machine. It started to go haywire._

"YOU FOOL!" Doom shouted.

 _A swirling green vortex appeared where the machine was. Doom and Taskmaster screamed as they were sucked in, the webbed machines with them. The suction started to pull in the others. Cap slammed his shield into the floor, and Wolverine dug his claws into it. Spidey heard the girls screaming in fear. He fired a web, sticking them in place to the 'wall edge' of the balcony. There torsos and arms were shut, but there legs were on the floor. Before Spidey could fire a web to keep himself in place, it was too late._

 **(Time to say goodbye, I guess.)**

"PETER!" The girls screamed fearfully in unison.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better girls, I love you both. Goodbye…" Spidey sighed, sadness and regret thick in his voice.

 _He then flew into the vortex, disappearing._

"NNNOOOOOO!" The girl cried in unison.

 _Cap and Wolverine yelled in panic as their 'devices' to keep them in place lost hold and they themselves flew into the vortex, disappearing. Not long after, the vortex disappeared. Everything was 'calm'. The girls were crying, tears running down their faces._

"He's…He's gone…Noo!" MJ sobbed.

"Peter…I…I…Noo!" Tiger cried.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm sorry guys that won't be able to continue this story for a while).**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**(Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded guys, college kept me really busy).**_

 **Chapter 14: On My Way**

 _(An unknown location)_

 _Spider-Man is slowly regaining consciousness. He gets on his hands and knees, groaning in pain. The young hero rubs his head as his sight slowly comes back to him._

 **(Ohh dang…Medic…Uh…H-Hey guys…What's up?...Man what happened?...Last thing I remember….Oh no…No…no, no, no, no, no! NNOOO! I told….I told….I told…I'm dead…I'm dead…MJ…she'll…but Ava…NNNNOOOO!)**

 _Spider-Man started to wheeze uncontrollably and started laughing hysterically. Before he could go on long he heard growling from some distance away._

'Huh? Oh better see what that is.' He thought to himself.

 _Before he did he got a look at his surroundings. He was in this hilly field. Beyond the grassy hills he saw some trees he doesn't recognize. The skies were clear, birds were chirping, the air was clean, and a rather peaceful setting._

"Is anyone fucking here?!" A growling voice called out.

 **(Oh great…)**

 _Spidey walked over to the owner of the voice. Over a hill he found Wolverine on his feet and shaking his head in pain._

"Hello stranger! Welcome to my home!" Spidey called out.

"You find this funny Web-Head!" Wolverine snarled as he turned to look at the web-slinger.

"I'm panicking! I'm using humor to lighten the situation!" Spidey growled as he approached the mutant.

 _Wolverine snarled back at him. Spidey glared back at him._

"*Snarls*…Have you seen Rogers?" Wolverine grunted.

"Cap? He got pulled in too?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, both of us were pulled in right after you." Wolverine answered.

"T-THE GIRLS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! DID THEY GET PULLED IN?!" Spidey shouted as he grabbed Wolverine by both arms and shook him like a rag doll.

"S-S-Stop f-f-fucking s-s-shaking m-m-me a-a-asshole!" Wolverine groaned as Spidey shook him.

 _Wolverine was then able to slap him. Spidey grunted in pain, but let go of the mutant._

"Sorry." Spider-Man replied.

"W…Where am I?" Another voice groaned from a little distance away.

 _The two turned in the direction of the voice's origin. They walked that way. They found Cap and his shield lying in-between two hills a few yards away from both of them._

"You alright, Cap?" Spidey called out.

"Get off your ass, Rogers." Wolverine added.

"Spider-Man? Logan? I'm glad to hear you two are alright. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He grunted.

"Rogers, how you holding up?" Wolverine asked.

"Still reeling from that…whatever it was…I'm afraid I don't heal as fast as you two." The super soldier answered as he slowly got up and put his shield on his back.

 _The three looked around._

"Tony? Tony are you there? Hulk? Big guy?" Cap said over his Avengers' communicator.

 _There was only static in reply._

"I'm not getting anything. Spider-Man, call your team." Cap said.

 _Spidey shook his head nervously._

"Really?" Cap grunted.

"White Tiger will kill me." Spider-Man replied.

"I'll kill you." Wolverine growled, extruding the the claws in his left hand in front of the wall-crawler.

"I'm more afraid of her than I am of you. There! I said it! I'm afraid of my teammate than I am of you!" He shouted angrily.

"Do it." Wolverine and Cap said in unison.

 **(*Gulps* Here we go.)**

"H-Hey g-guys?" Spidey stammered over his communicator.

 _There was only a reply from static._

"Nothing." Spider-Man answered.

"Great…I have no modes of transport. What about you two?" Cap asked.

"Nope." Spidey answered.

"Yeah: walking." Wolverine answered.

"I think he meant a jet, or a truck, you know: something that doesn't take forever!" Spidey grunted.

 _Wolverine extruded the claws in his other hand and pointed all of his claws at the web-slinger._

"Shut it, bug." The mutant growled.

"Spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids!" Spider-Man hissed.

 _Wolverine groaned in annoyance as he retracted all his claws, pulling them back into his hands._

"Logan's right Spider-Man, we need to start walking." Captain America stated.

"Ah really? We just were sucked into a wormhole and we can't rest for a few minutes?" Spidey groaned.

"Shut up." Wolverine growled.

"Aahhh! Come on!" Spidey groaned loudly.

"The sooner we get going, the sooner we can find Doom." Cap said.

"Yeah, I doubt that it killed him." Spidey said.

"And Taskmaster…scum like them always find a way to survive." Wolverine grunted.

 **(Wow.)**

"But which way do we go?" Spidey asked.

 _Wolverine lifted up his head and started sniffing for anything useful scents in the air._

"Got anything?" The super soldier asked.

"Maybe he can finally smell himself." Spidey grunted.

"I can hear you." Wolverine grunted.

 **(Come on! I mean seriously!)**

"Hold on." Wolverine said.

 **(Finally smell yourself?)**

"Rrr…Nothing." Wolverine grunted.

"Very well…let's start walking." Cap sighed.

 **(This is just awesome. We have no idea where we're at. There's no way of contacting anyone. Great…Just great!)**

"How long is this going to take? I mean, we don't know how long we're going to be in this situation! Aaahhh!" Spidey groaned.

"How about no talking? GOT IT?!" Wolverine snarled loudly.

 **(Well…since we don't know what's really going on…I might as have some fun.)**

"Ok…Then I'll sing!" Spidey laughed.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Wolverine hissed.

"Tell everybody I'm no my way! New friends and new places to see!" Spidey started singing as they started walking, the youth could sing really well…it was just hade his own special hint of comedy in this tune.

 _Wolverine groaned in annoyance while Cap chuckled._

"With blue skies ahead yes! I'm on my way! And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!" Spidey continued to sing.

 _(Phil Collins song: On My Way, plays as they go on in the background):_

 _Spider-Man walked between Cap and Wolverine. He directed funny faces at Wolverine, who just slumped his head in annoyance. Later they found some bushes with edible berries. Spidey began eating them as he laid on his side and began dropping them in his exposed mouth like the 'image' of a stereotypical Roman emperor with grapes, Wolverine growled in annoyance at him. Cap just ate his berries from a little distance away. Then around a campfire Wolverine made, Spidey told stories that made Cap chuckle and Wolverine groan in annoyance. As Cap and Wolverine slept Spidey took his night watch, he looked at the photos on his phone. He looked over the pictures he took with his friends and family, mostly looking at those with Ava and MJ. He then looked up at the full moon illuminating the night sky surrounded by stars. Then they walked through a muddy field as rain poured down on them as a thunderstorm occurred. They looked out towards a great forest on a cliff as great winds blew past them, feeling the wind on their faces. They ran through the forest racing through there as animals ran around them in the same direction they are running. They then walked up a huge hill. Finally, they made it to the top, and looked down into the great valley before them at a strange sight._

 _(The song in the background ends)._

"Well…this um…" Cap grunted.

"Ok…" Spidey added.

"You've got to be joking." Wolverine grunted in annoyance.

 _They looked down at a huge camp, men in odd clothing walking around. Some walked with horses, others carried very old weapons: swords, spears, and axes._

"Please tell me this is just a Renaissance fair." Spider-Man groaned.

 _Wolverine began sniffing the air._

"No, I can smell the steel of the blades. I can also smell sweat, flaming coals, and blood. I can also hear the groans from men being seen by doctors. The different food scents are also present. I'm afraid this is all real." Wolverine grunted.

 **(Y…Y…Y-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!)**

 _The young hero's spidey sense went off._

"Oh crap." Spider-Man grunted.

"Yeah, I heard them coming." The mutant added.

 _They turned, moving into fighting stances. The trio turned to face a dozen men in steel armor, their robes are dirty and stained with blood. On their garb are different colored images with different insignias. They held shields with their own individual images in their left hands and long swords in their right hands._

"Surrender minions of Lord Doom!" One of the knights ordered.

"Doom!" The trio shouted in unison.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Credits to the song go to its respected owner(s).)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sport21: I have some things in mind. It's been awhile, I just hope I can piece this together.**

 **Chapter 15: His Highness**

 _(On the hill)_

 _The trio was shocked by the man's words. Doom? Was it possible? If so, what had he done?_

"Come again?" Spidey gasped.

"You heard me strange fiend! Lord Doom has sent his minions to destroy us! He has chased us out of our homes and now plans to kill us all! We shall not allow that to come to pass!" The knight growled, readying his blade.

 **(Fiend? Great…even here the people hate me…)**

"Hold on there soldier. We are not friends of Doom." Captain America stated calmly.

"Yeah, put down that pig sticker, bub. We're here to capture him." Wolverine growled, his temper slowly rising.

"Easy there Wolverine." Cap said, put his shield in front of him.

 _Wolverine grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. The knights looked at one another with questioning glances. Unsure of what to think._

"How do we not know this is not some foul demonic trick?!" The knight grunted.

"I'm not sure we can convince you. We're strangers here, as is Doom. But we mean you no harm." Cap replied.

"Then if you cannot convince us, you shall die!" The knight growled, before charging.

 _The other knights followed his lead._

"Don't hurt them, just subdue them." Cap ordered.

 _One of the knights lunged with his sword at Spidey. The young hero ducked under the attack, but grabbed his torso then threw him to one side. Cap leapt at another. The knight swung his sword, but the shield blocked it instantly. Cap blocked each slash with his shield before he bashed it into the man. Wolverine growled as his claws extruded out of his hands. The other knights gasped in horror at the sight, backing up._

"What sort of monstrosity are thou!" A knight gasped, his sword before him.

"Shut your traps! We told you we didn't mean you any harm, but you all were too damn stupid to listen!" Wolverine snarled back.

"*Gulps*…Have at thee!" The knight grunted as he rushed at the mutant.

"Come on!" Wolverine growled as he charged at him.

 **(This is pointless!)**

"Enough!" Spider-Man shouted as he leapt in between the two.

 _He held his hands up to either man._

"Lay down your arms!" Spidey shouted.

 _He saw Wolverine and Captain America give him questioning looks._

 **(*Facepalms* Did I really just say that?...)**

 _The knights were still._

"Why should we listen to a demon?" A knight grunted.

 _Spider-Man sighs, then he takes off his mask to reveal a human face to the knights. The men take a few steps back._

"You're…" A knight gasped.

"Not a demon…My name is Peter Parker." Peter revealed.

 _Cap and Wolverine looked questionably at one another. But the super soldier nodded. Cap took off his helmet, and Wolverine pulled back his mask…each revealing their faces._

"Steve Rogers." Steve stated.

"…The name's Logan…bub…" Logan grunted, then retracted his claws.

 _The knights glanced at one another as the joined one another side by side. The lead knight, the one who had called confronted them stepped forward. He is close to Steve's height and build, but the armor might partially make him seem 'bigger'. He sheathed his sword, and latched his shield onto his back. He then removed his helmet. The man has long, shaggy brown hair. He has a beard and moustache that looks it took a few weeks to grow. He also sports a pair of deep brown eyes. He appeared to be in his mid to late 20's._

"I am Sir Lancelot." The knight revealed.

 **(What?!)**

 _Peter's eyes threatened to bulge out of his skull. The knights looked at him with confusion. The teen turned to look at Steve and Logan. They gave him the same looks he was giving them. They turned to the group, still sporting the same looks._

"…Is…Is something wrong?" Lancelot asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"It…it…it can't be." Peter gasped.

"What can't it be?" Lancelot gasped.

"Are…are…are we?...Whoa…" Peter gasped.

"Sir?" Lancelot asked.

 _Peter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand._

"It's kind of hard to explain." Peter replied.

"Hmm…very well…I shall take you to the king…" Lancelot sighed.

 _The man turned and nodded to the knights. They nodded back, and sheathed their swords. The trio followed Lancelot and his company through the huge camp. Men, women, and children gazed in confusion at the strange newcomers. The company of knights one by one separated throughout the camp. Lancelot was left the trio outside of a large tent. It is red in color, and lined with gold branch lines on it. Before it on either side is a flag with red as a background with a white dragon as its insignia. The entrance was guarded by a man on either side with a longsword and shield. Both men glared at the knight, but their gazes fell upon the trio. They didn't know what to think._

"…I…I have brought a company of bounty hunters that seek to capture Lord Doom to see his highness." Lancelot explained.

"You are unwelcome in his majesty's tent." One of them snarled.

"I am still the greatest of the knights here, stand aside." Lancelot stated in defiance.

"…Go ahead…his majesty shall see how thee fairs." The second guard grunted.

"Indeed…we shall…" Lancelot grunted.

 _The knight and the trio entered the tent. Within it is a long table. A map is on it displaying a large castle ground and medieval city with a field & forest surrounding it. There were several wooden objects that looked like strange chess pieces on it. A few men are gathered the table with a woman sitting to the side. Each of the men are wearing some armor except for one. The men wearing armor have clean, gleaming chainmail and breastplates. Flowing red robes are set in the open pieces of their armor. Their clean brown boots seem untouched unlike Lancelot's greaves and sabatons. Swords lay still in their scabbards. All the men are at least 50 or older, having some gray hairs on the heads, moustaches, and beards. The man not wearing armor is wearing fancy, royal garb. His robes are white with red lining in the shape of streaming flames. He also wears brown boots like the men around him. His bright blue eyes are piercing, as blue as the northern sky, but are blood shot. His hair is longer than Lancelot's by several inches and is a golden brown. His moustache and beard look like it had taken a least a month or so to grow. His hair was dirty like the men around him. He seemed to be around the same age as Lancelot. He wore a golden crown which in some parts was shaped like a crackling fire. The look on his face was the exact opposite of a welcoming smile, but it was directed at Lancelot._

"Your highness." Lancelot grunted, as he bowed…although it looked like he forced himself to do it.

"You…" The man hissed, coming to stand at his full height (the same height as Lancelot).

"I have brought a trio of bounty hunters saying they seek to capture Lord Doom." Lancelot stated as he stood up.

"You dare to enter my tent? After what you've done?" The man growled, his voice like the low snarl of a rabid dog.

"We have more pressing matters, my lord." The knight grunted.

 _The man glared at Lancelot for a while._

 **(AAAwwwkkwwwaaarrrddd!)**

"Who are the costumed…men?..." The man grunted.

 **(Yeah, he was going for something else.)**

"My lord?" One of the older men at the table grunted.

 _The man turned to look at the man, and then turned to face the trio._

"I am King Arthur of Camelot…you shall address me as: your highness, your majesty, or my lord…now…why are you after that sinister sorcerer?" Arthur grunted as he crossed his arms.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Death Fury: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Chapter 16: New Ally, New Enemy**

 _(New York City, present)_

 _Tiger & MJ had been freed of their bondage by the others. Iron Man had flown him and Fury back to Manhattan after they found out they had faced off with one of Doom's look-alike bots. The group gathered together in Central Park. Fury had assured them that SHIELD had put up a barrier around Manhattan as to keep the army of robots from spreading out to the other boroughs. However, he realized it wouldn't last forever. _

"So…they're gone?" Power Man gloomily asked.

"…They all flew into the portal…" Tiger replied, still sniffling.

"Easy, Tiger. Perhaps not all is lost." Iron Fist said, trying to inspire even a small bit of hope in the latina.

 _Tiger continued to sob, as did MJ beside her. They had basically carried each other to the park as to keep from literally falling from despair._

"We have to move. There's a SHIELD safe house close by." Fury said.

 _The others nodded and followed the man. They came upon a thick patch of trees. Fury knocked on one of them three times, in slow yet hard 'taps'. Suddenly a part of the tree slowly separated to reveal what looked like a scanner of some kind. A red light hit Fury's one good eye, and a beeping sound was heard. Then the scanner was hidden, by the 'closing tree'. Then a few feet from them, the ground opened up to reveal a staircase._

"Come on, we have work to do." Fury said.

 _The group walked down the stairs, and lights turned on down the length of the stairs as the opening above them closed. They eventually found themselves into a base, SHIELD agents were running around trying to organize themselves in order to prepare for the confrontation with Doom's robot army._

"Safe house?" Hulk grunted.

"…Ok, under all of Central Park is a SHIELD base…happy?..." Fury snorted.

 _The group walked until they moved into a conference room. They all took seats around the table, except Fury._

"First things first, we need to get you out of here young lady and with the civilians." Fury said.

"…Forget it." MJ grunted.

"Excuse me?" Fury replied incredulously.

"You heard me…I'm not leaving." She snarled.

"Ms. Watson, I don't see much use for you being here." Fury replied.

"I can fight." She replied.

 _Iron Man started laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke ever._

"Ohoho! That's a good one! Haha!" Tony laughed.

 _MJ glared at him. Iron Man's face plate lifted up to reveal his face. A smug grin is planted on it._

"Do you have a sparring room here?" Iron Man chuckled.

"Are you…" Hulk started to say.

"I'm taking the armor off. Let's see if she back up what she claims." Tony chuckled as his armor came off.

 _MJ glared at the man. The group then walked into a sparring area, and the two got onto a mat. Tony grinned and got into a mock fighting position._

'He's going to regret what he said.' MJ growled in her mind.

 _Tony threw forth a mock punch, but MJ grabbed his arm with one hand and kicked out his feet from underneath him with her right foot. Tony fell forward and landed on the ground with a grunt. MJ held up one of his arms in a strong grip while pressuring his legs with her right foot. Those on the sidelines laughed loudly, except Fury & Tiger._

'Not bad.' Tiger mused in her mind.

"Hmm…good move Ms. Watson, but Tony isn't exactly great at hand-to-hand combat." Fury said.

"True, but those were some quick reflexes Nick." Hulk pointed out.

 _MJ had a black bets in a few different martial arts, such as taekwondo, judo, and muay thai._

"Yeah…gah…ok! L-Let me up!" Tony grunted in pain.

 _MJ grumbled under her breath, but released him. Tony got up and rubbed is arm. The redhead turned to look at Tiger, who nodded to her. MJ sighed and nodded back._

"*Sighs*…Fine…you can help…but you're going to need a new outfit…and weapons…I can't believe I'm doing this." Fury grunted as he shook his head.

 _MJ grinned, but half-heartedly. It took a little bit, but MJ found what she needed. She was outfitted with a tight deep red suit that covered most of her body. There is also fitted deep gray metal plating along her arms, legs, and around her torso that gives a layer of protection from various kinds of attack. However, it's also light and flexible, allowing for increased agility & maneuverability. She also was gifted a red & gray helmet that is bullet proof that covers all of her face and interlocks around the back of her head. It is fashioned in sort of a feminine image, but the visual 'sensors' are directly lined up with her eyes. The optical sensors come in various forms for different situations. There is also a space of the helmet which is open where her red hair flows freely from it. She also is now armed with twin titanium styled tonfa, with retractable blades within the tonfa. She showed her upgrade to the group._

"Nice, very nice." Nova chuckled.

"You look good, girl." Power Man chuckled.

"It suits you." Danny added.

 _MJ turned to look at White Tiger. The latina nodded, MJ nodded back._

"If you're totally serious about this, you're going to need a codename." Fury said.

"The Scarlet Siren." MJ replied.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"Welcome to the team." Power Man chuckled.

"Thanks." MJ replied.

"Ms. Ayala, because of Spider-Man's current…absence…I am naming this team's current leader." Fury said as he turned to White Tiger.

"…Thank you…sir." She replied, her voice filled with despair and doubt.

"It is alright…we'll find him…and the others." Fury replied.

 _Fury and the two Avengers walked off, leaving the teenagers to talk._

"Well…are you two going to be alright?" Power Man asked.

"He's gone…he saved us…but possibly doomed himself." Tiger sobbed.

"Not all is as it seems." Iron Fist said.

"I'm with Ava…we saw him disappear into that…portal…he seemed like he was ready to die…after saving us…I…I just wish there was something we could've done!" MJ cried.

"Easy, easy...he'll be alright. This is Peter we're talking about. He took on that crazy cosmic clown that made us fight like gladiators and won." Power Man responded.

"But he needed us…" Tiger argued, not looking at him.

"True, but remember who he's with: Captain America and Wolverine. Those two are veteran fighters. They'll be fine." Power Man responded.

 _His words didn't assure the girls, for they still remembered the scene of him about to disappear when he revealed… Suddenly the group heard thunder outside._

"Is that…?" Nova started to say.

"Kids! Follow us!" Fury said as he ran with the two Avengers to the stairs.

 _The group followed them._

 _(Outside, on the surface, Central Park)_

 _The group emerged from the underground. They saw the sky darken and clouds rumble with thunder. Then a figure flew down from the sky and landed in front of them._

"Well it's about time you showed up." Iron Man said.

"Aye, forgive my late arrival." Thor replied.

"What took you so long?" Hulk grunted.

"Ah! We had defeated the foul Frost Giants and were having a great feast! We toasted to our glorious victory over these villains! We…" Thor droned on.

"Thor…?" Iron Man grunted.

"Sorry…Heimdall alerted me to a strange event here on Midgard. He was unsure of what happened, but he said it looked familiar." The thunderer responded.

"It's Doctor Doom; he arrived with an army of robots and attacked the city." Fury stated.

"Doom?...No…Wait? Where are the Captain and the Man of Spiders? Also, who are you lass?" Thor asked.

"…They…confronted Doom…and disappeared with Doom and his minions into some strange looking portal. Also, she is a friend of Spidey's…she…and I…watched them vanish in the portal." Tiger replied grimly.

"N-No! I…I was assured!..." Thor gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Iron Man grunted.

"*Sighs*…Let me explain." Thor sighed.

 _Thor told them of how Doom had changed time and took over the world, how he struggled to free it, and how he 'eliminated' Doom's plans to repeat such a process._

"…Whoa…" Power Man gasped.

"He learned how to time travel?...Fascinating, but terrible." Iron Man gulped when the others glared at him.

"But if this is what has happened…how come nothing has changed in this timeline?" Scarlet Siren asked.

"Hmm…odd isn't it?...I don't understand…perhaps some kind of magic is keeping things from changing." Thor said.

"Perhaps…" Fury grunted as he rubbed his bearded chin.

 _Tiger then heard a familiar sound and Tony had a strange signal alerted him on his scanners._

"Guys…I'm picking up an odd energy signal on my scanners." Iron Man said.

"I can hear it! It's the sound of the portal opening! It's by the Academy!" Tiger shouted.

"You all head there! I shall organize things here! Do not engage!" Fury shouted as he rushed back down the stairs.

"Seems like those who can fly are taking passengers. Hulk…you can just carry one of them and jump there, just follow us." Iron Man said.

 _Hulk rolled his eyes, but nodded. Iron Man carried White Tiger, Nova carried Scarlet Siren, Thor carried Iron Fist, and Hulk carried Power Man. It took a few minutes, but they congregated on a building overlooking the Academy. The robot army is gathered around the Academy. However, the same portal…but far larger is in front of the building. From the portal emerged Doom's elite Doombot guard. They lined up on either side of the portal facing each other. Next emerged Taskmaster, he stopped about a few feet past the lines of elite Doombots. Then came Doctor Doom himself, he's levitating in the air, arms crossed. He had a belt with what looked like a sword in a scabbard. The dictator floated past Taskmaster, but only by a foot. He then freed his arms and swayed his hands._

 _(Central Park Base)_

 _Nick Fury is in the control room where suddenly all the screens display Doctor Doom and his entourage._

"What the?..." Fury grunted.

 _(SHIELD protection camp, several miles outside of Kingston, New York)_

 _The people who had been evacuated out of the boroughs of New York City were shocked when they saw the televisions to update them on the situation in the city suddenly showed the same image the base under Central Park got._

 _(Manhattan)_

"People of New York City! I have taken your city with ease! SHIELD was unable to stop me from this simple conquest! Your city is the beginning of my conquest of the world! I have traveled to obtain great power and have claimed it! I shall rule this world with it and your city was the beginning to my campaign to dominate the planet! You must be thinking that your protectors, these so-called 'heroes' shall stop me. Hehehe…hahaha!" Doom laughed sinisterly.

"What's he laughing about? Of course we're going to smash him." Hulk growled.

"I have incredible mystical power, high level technology, an army of powerful machines, a man capable of defeating an adversary in any style of combat to total command my army under me…hehe…with three generals to follow our commands and be positioned as leaders within my army. I know you shall find them familiar. It took some special …influence to make them obedient to my will…but this triad under my thrall…you shall find familiar." Taskmaster chuckled.

 _Three figures walked out of the portal._

"What?" Iron Man gasped.

"Doom…" Thor snarled.

"N-No…Please…No…" Tiger and Siren sobbed in unison.

 _Spider-Man, Captain America, and Wolverine came to stand beside Doom & Taskmaster. However, they had changed. The brown part of his uniform is now green, and they yellow gray. Cap's blue part of his uniform and shield are green, the red now gray, and white gold. Except on his chest and shield where the star would be is now the same symbol that the Destroyer had when Doom was controlling it. Spidey's uniform where it was red is now green, the blue now gray, and the spider insignia now the same symbol that Cap has on his chest and shield. Also, each of their eyes glow a deep red color. _

"No…Peter…" MJ gasped.

"Spidey…I…" Tiger gasped.

"Behold world! Your king is here!" Doom proclaimed as the crown Arthur wore appears on his head.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Death Fury: Yes…things…look bad.**

 **Man285: I've already told you this will be a PerexAvaxMJ story. Don't worry, the others will just be PeterxAva.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: It's ok. I hope to continue to surprise you and make things intense.**

 **Chapter 17: A New World Order**

 _(Manhattan, present)_

 _The heroes stood in horror above the army before them, but it wasn't the robots weren't the things that worried them. The leaders of the army worried them._

"My gosh...what has Doom done to them?" Power Man grunted.

"I'm guessing some kind of mind control. But I'm picking up no signs of technology that are seizing control of their nervous systems, or any sign of their brain waves being altered. I'm picking up some kind of energy…but I've never seen anything like it." Tony stated.

"I know what this…I can sense it…this is magic…" Iron Fist stated.

"Magic is just advanced science. There is no otherworldly, mystical, or supernatural powers. Just science which I will soon understand." Iron Man replied.

"Is he always this way?" Siren snarled.

"Unfortunately, aye. Mr. Stark has no faith in the world of magic. While his science has great power, he has no belief in the magical realm." Thor grunted sadly.

"Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand." Tiger snarled.

"Agreed." Hulk responded.

"Director Fury, are you seeing this?" Tiger asked over her communicator.

"Unfortunately, yes. We've got a bigger problem now, than before." Fury grunted.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"I'm guessing with their new makeovers and Wolverine not trying to skewer Doom and Taskmaster…they're going to fight beside him…although against their wills." Fury said.

"You mean we'll have to possibly fight them?" Siren gasped.

"Hehe, at least we have something to look forward to. I've got a lot of pranking revenge to dish out to Web Head." Nova chuckled wickedly.

"Nova!" Tiger and Siren growled in unison.

"Come on!" Nova cried.

 _Doom Wolverine ears perked up and turned in glowing gaze on a building's rooftop. He growled. Doom turned to see one of his generals in discomfort._

"Servant, what distracts you?" Doom grunted.

"My lord, there is a disturbance close by." Doom Wolverine replied as he knelt to the man.

"Ah…they have come…Taskmaster, take the generals and deal with the nuisance one has discovered." Doom said.

"As you wish." Taskmaster replied, bowing to the man.

 _(On the rooftop)_

 _Tiger and MJ are berating Nova for his earlier comment._

"Guys, enough. We are trying to do a recon here." Power Man grunted.

"I know! Just…wait! Oh no!" Tiger gasped.

"What are you?...Crap." MJ grunted, then readied her tonfa.

 _Suddenly four figures leapt over the edge of the building and landed in front of them. They then stood to their full heights._

"Director Fury…it seems that order you gave us not to get into combat…it seems Nova messed it up for us…" White Tiger hissed.

"Hey!" Nova shouted.

"Get out of there!" Fury shouted.

"I don't think so." Taskmaster growled.

 _The heroes gasped as the three generals surrounded them._

"How dare you and Doom use our friends as puppets!" Thor growled.

"Doom shall make you into generals and captains of his armies! They shall grow and take control of this world and others!" Taskmaster proclaimed before pulling out a saber.

"He seems a little off too." Nova grunted.

"No energy signs on him. He's just crazy." Iron Man stated.

"Ah, Stark. You're such a comic." The field marshal chuckled.

"I'd rather fall in battle! With honor, than serve him!" Thor roared.

"I'm afraid that shall not do. However, two individuals must perish. Generals! Kill the White Tiger! We shall find the redheaded girl later!" Taskmaster ordered.

"WHAT?!" The group shouted in utter shock.

"Tiger! Siren! Run!" Power Man shouted.

"What? Ah…so the red headed girl is now fighting alongside you! This will be so much easier. Kill them both! Subdue the others!" Taskmaster shouted.

 _The four leapt forward. Taskmaster slashed his blade at Tiger and Siren. Iron Fist caught the blade with both hands._

"Run! Now!" Fist shouted.

"No way!" The girls shouted.

 _Tiger lunged at Taskmaster and kicked him in the side. He hit the ground hard. Doom Captain tossed his shield at White Tiger, but Power Man leapt in the way. The shield bounced off him, but he was knocked back._

"Just go!" Power Man shouted as he ran at Doom Captain.

"We said no!" The girls replied in unison.

 _Doom Wolverine slashed his claws at Siren, but she blocked them with her tonfa. His overwhelming strength easily pushed her to the ground. He grabbed her hands with one hand and readied to strike with his other._

"No!" Nova shouted as he tackled the mutant.

 _Doom Wolverine quickly grabbed the teen and tossed him back. Hulk charged at Wolverine._

"Come on guys! Hold them off! I'll get them to safety!" Iron Man shouted as he grabbed both girls, who struggled to free themselves from his hold.

"Of course! Get the lasses out of here!" Thor replied.

"No!" Siren grunted.

"You can't make us leave!" Tiger snarled.

"It's not up to you two." Iron Man grunted.

 _Suddenly Iron Man felt something hit him in the back. He hit the ground hard, and the girls tumbled on the roof. They then saw Doom Spider-Man there, glaring at them with red eyes._

"Peter…" The girls gasped.

 _They thought they saw a twitch of emotion in his eyes. Thor then flew forth and forced Spider-Man to the ground, pinning him._

"Stark!" Thor grunted, as he felt the teen's hand hitting him hard.

 _Iron Man flew forth to grab them, but the girls knocked him back. He skidded on the ground._

"This isn't up for debate!" Iron Man grunted.

 _Iron Fist than smashed into him from the side, both falling onto the ground. Taskmaster leapt at the girls. He thrust his saber, but Tiger grabbed the blade with her claws. Siren then slammed her tonfa onto the man's arms and then his mask. The field marshal grunted as he took several steps back._

"*Growls* Not bad, but it will do you no good." The man snarled.

 _Thor yelled in slight panic as he flew back past them. Doom Spider-Man leapt in front of them._

"I thought he would've wanted to kill all of us on his return? Why does Doom want to control us?" Tiger grunted.

"King Doom has decided he needs a larger army with strong leaders are needed to seize this planet and other realms for his own. I, his loyal servant, shall be an instrument in his grand symphony!" Doom Spider-Man answered.

"Same old Peter, same old stupid." Tiger grunted.

"There is a new world order! His majesty shall rule with his mighty blade, Destiny Seeker!" Doom Spider-Man proclaimed.

 _The girls looked at each other with unamused expressions._

"Spidey…come on, this isn't you! Snap out of it, Web Head!" Tiger shouted.

 _Doom Spider-Man glared and then lunged at them. Siren and Tiger leapt at him then kicked him in the chest at the same time. He hit the ground hard. Siren then lunged at him, and landed on top of him with her knees hitting his torso. Doom Spider-Man groaned in pain._

"Peter! It's me! Come on! Please!" Siren shouted as she grabbed his masked face, shaking it.

 _Doom Spider-Man then opened his red eyes. He grabbed her throat with his right hand. He then lifted himself off the ground, and her into the air._

"P-Peter…I-It's me…P-Please…" Siren choked.

"Leave her alone!" Tiger shouted as she hit him and freed MJ from his grip.

 _As he groaned in pain on the ground, Tiger rushed to Siren's side. Scarlet Siren clutched her throat, rubbing it._

"I never knew Peter had such rough hands." Scarlet Siren groaned.

"He's going to pay for that." Tiger snarled.

 _Tiger turned to face her controlled friend._

"You don't hit girls, Parker!" Tiger snarled.

"…I-I…I'm sorry…I…agh!" Doom Spider-Man shouted as he clutched his head with both hands, as if his head was aching in pain.

"Spidey!" Tiger gasped.

"General! Kill them!" Taskmaster shouted as he kicked Iron Fist in his chest, who fell to the ground with a thud.

 _Power Man slammed his fist in the ground, missing Doom Captain. He then saw Doombots moving their way._

"Guys! We have incoming!" Power Man shouted.

"Retreat!" Iron Fist shouted.

"The Prince of Asgard does not run!" Thor shouted as his swing of his hammer missed Doom Wolverine.

"But Peter!" Tiger and Siren said.

"We'll figure out some way to free him and the others later! But we can't do that if we're captured or dead!" Iron Man shouted.

"Move now!" Hulk grunted.

 _The group then took off. Just as Taskmaster were about to pursue them, Iron Man and Nova blasted at their feet. Rocks & dust flew up, blocking their vision. When it cleared, they were gone. Doom Wolverine growled._

"Enough! We shall deal with them later. Return to the the Doom's side. There is business to attend to." Taskmaster ordered

 _Taskmaster, Doom Captain, and Doom Wolverine started to move towards the roof's edge. They turned around to see Doom Spider-Man staring out to the direction the group had left._

"General." Doom Captain grunted.

 _Doom Spider-Man turned to follow them. He took a few steps and the turned his back for a moment, to look in the same direction again for a few seconds then followed the others._

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Death Fury: Shocked are we?**

 **Official USMWriter: They don't plan to stop.**

 **Chapter 18: An Uneasy Alliance**

 _(The past, Arthur's camp)_

 _The trio stared at the king, unsure of how to respond…all except Wolverine._

"Look bub. We're not going to act like one of your servants! We're here to put the hurting on Doom. Not be one of you little pawns!" The mutant snarled.

"How dare you!" Arthur snarled back, as he reached for the sword from its scabbard.

"Go ahead bub…I dare ya." Wolverine snarled, at the last part of his threat he extruded his claws.

 _Those who hadn't seen Wolverine's claws gasped and were taken aback._

"Logan!" Steve shouted.

 _Logan growled with irritation, but then retracted his claws. The king slowly took his hand off the sword's handle._

"So is that Excalibur?" Peter asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sadly no. Even if it was, it would do me no good. That vile sorcerer, Doom, stole my mighty blade's power." Arthur grunted.

 **(WAIT, WHAT?!)**

"H-How is that possible?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Magic…he learned some tricks from Morgan le Fey. That witch believed he loved her. He betrayed her; she deserved her heart to be broken." Arthur grunted.

"Hey! She might not be the nicest woman, but she didn't deserve her heart to be broken." Peter chastised.

"You know her?! Are you one of her minions?!" Arthur snarled, pulling out a longsword.

"No, of course not! I had to fight her!" Peter retorted.

"Why should I believe you?!" Arthur snarled.

"Why would I tell you I know her if I was one of her followers?" Peter answered.

 _Arthur glared at him._

"Lancelot, you continue to be an ever growing thorn in my side. You continue to fail, disappoint, and betray me. Lock him and these three away. I shall deal with them after I have reclaimed my kingdom. Give them the usual treatment for prisoners." Arthur ordered.

 _The men at Arthur's side unsheathed their swords ant the guards outside the tent rushed in, readying their weapons. Spider-Man and Wolverine put back on their masks then got into fighting postures. Cap put on his helmet and readied his shield. Lancelot glared at Arthur and pulled out his sword._

"Enough!" A feminine voice shouted from the side.

 _They all turned to see the woman who sat at the side of the tent now standing up. She's of average height for a woman, about 5 feet and 5 inches tall. She has long flowing brown hair, and flawless caucasian skin. Her figure is that of lean yet kind of curvy in shape. She wears a long red dress, but it didn't look quite clean. She's very beautiful, but the signs of fatigue made her look dreary. The ocean blue of her eyes looked sort of almost dried out. Also, she had chains around her wrists that were tied to a post, and a rug with a pillow where she had been sitting at._

"Hold your tongue whore!" Arthur growled, his voice thick with anger.

"Hey asshole! You don't call a lady that!" Wolverine growled.

 _Arthur was about to retort, but Wolverine had leapt at him. The mutant threw a punch that sent the king to the ground hard._

 **(This is one of those rare times I like it when Wolverine leaps into battle without thinking.)**

 _The men rushed to their lord's aid, but it was for not. Spider-Man webbed the older men together then slammed them onto the ground. Cap bashed his shield into the guards, knocking their weapons down. Then he kicked them, taking them down from under by sweep kicking their feet. Cap stood over them, ready to use his shield again. Wolverine continued punching Arthur, growling at him the entire time._

"I yield! I yield!" Arthur gasped.

"You're not getting off that easy, bub!" Wolverine growled as he continued punching him.

"He's had enough." The woman said.

 _Wolverine looked at her, then back to the bloodied and beaten king. Wolverine growled again. He then extruded the two claws farthest from each other in his right hand. He then shot it forth, the claws on either side of his throat. The king gasped._

"You know there's another claw in my fist, bub. If I hear you call her that again or any other degrading word, I won't hold it back." The mutant snarled, then retracted the two claws.

 _The trio walked over to the woman, and freed her from her chains._

"Are you ok?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, just shocked. I've never seen such fighting before…well…if you could call it fighting, dear boy." The woman replied.

"Don't worry…my lady…that pathetic man will not harm you." Wolverine added.

"It is an honor Queen Guinevere." Cap stated.

"Thank you, but you have made things far worse." Guinevere replied.

"GET THEM!" Arthur roared, although weakly.

 _More soldiers moved into the tent. Cap threw his shield, knocking each of them to the ground with clattering thuds._

"STOP!" Lancelot shouted.

 _Everyone froze._

"This madness must end! If we continue to fight one another, we shall only give Lord Doom an advantage." The knight stated.

"We don't need these guys, we can take Doom." Wolverine grunted.

"You don't understand. He has followers: a man who cannot be beaten in combat, a guard of metal demons, and an ever growing army of King Arthur's enemy, the Saxons." Lancelot explained.

"Oh…wonderful…" Spider-Man grunted.

"So perhaps instead of killing one another, we should prepare for the upcoming battles with them. Merlin told you as such Arthur to spare me and your wife." Lancelot stated.

"*Growls* The old man offers some advice, even if I hate it. You're both lucky I didn't have you executed, as the law states." The king replied.

"Well that law's going to change." Wolverine snarled at him.

"Lancelot is right. It will be better if we all work together, form an alliance. That way we'll have a better shot at bringing down Doom and his allies." Captain America agreed as he came to stand beside Sir Lancelot.

"Well, Arthur…what's it going to be? Fight beside us?...or shall we kick your ass again?" Spider-Man asked.

 _Arthur glared at him, but sighed._

"…Very well…" Arthur replied.

"Also…we're going to have a talk about how to treat women…a very long talk." Spidey growled.

"Also, we must formulate plans to take out Doom. It won't be easy if you say he now has magic and an army of your foes under his command." Captain America said.

"Indeed, we must get you three situated here." Lancelot replied.

"Good…also, we need to hear the whole story. We need to be aware of everything." Cap added.

"Should we get a doctor or healer, or whatever you guys have here to fix them up?" Spider-Man asked as he looked at all the groaning men on the ground.

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Death Fury: Thanks, I figured it would be better if I tried to balance out the story.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, but the legends are going to have…a little twist…**

 **Chapter 19: Hostile Takeover**

 _(The camp, the past, about 1000 years ago or so)_

 _Spidey and the crew are sitting around a fire with Lancelot & Guinevere. Arthur wasn't present, for he wasn't welcomed by the trio. By the law Arthur was supposed to have both Lancelot and Guinevere executed for the affair. Merlin would've forbid such an act, but he hadn't been with the king at the time. When Arthur learned of it, things went sideways during it…really, really, really sideways. Because of it…other things became 'more important'._

"So how did he learn of the affair?" Peter asked, now out of his suit as were Cap and Wolverine.

 _Lancelot had gathered clothing for the trio, just some spare tunics, trousers, shoes, and cloaks._

"…It was when Doom entered our kingdom and drove us out…in a single day. It was a month or so ago." Lancelot grunted in reply.

 **(A single day? Whoa.)**

"It seemed just like another day…" Lancelot stated.

 _(Flashback, Camelot, the king's castle, the throne room)_

 _King Arthur sat on his throne, made of pure gold with the engraving of a dragon on its back rest and the end of its arms were fashioned into the style of dragon heads. By his throne's side is a white scabbard, holding a golden blade, the pommel of the sword in the shape of a dragon's head. Lancelot in gleaming silver armor stood tall by his liege's side, and Queen Guinevere sat in seat made of silver fashioned similarly to her king's chair on his other side. Mordred, a youth who had entered Arthur's court, was sparring with one of the knights of the round table. About 18 years old, Mordred had quickly become skilled with sword, bow, and spear. He also become an excellent horseman. He had jousted a few times, and was successful each time._

"Have a firm grip boy, but keep your hold relaxed." The knight he was sparring with instructed.

 _Mordred is about Peter's height and build. He has a head full of golden blonde hair with a few streaks of light brown. He's clean shaven, and has ice blue eyes._

"Yes sir." The youth replied.

 _Suddenly there was a banging on the throne room's doors. All those present turned their attention that way. Before anyone could move, the doors blasted apart into splinters in a what they thought was a spreading green blast._

"Who dares?!" Sir Lancelot shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Doom dares!" A voice shouted in reply.

 _Two cloaked figures, when in green and another in white, entered the throne room._

"I want answers! Why have you come here?! Tell me now!" Arthur growled as unsheathed the golden blade, Excalibur itself.

 _The knights slowly closed in on the two, and the knight that was sparring with Mordred had him hurry to the king's side._

"Doom does not answer to you! Taskmaster, deal with these annoyances!" The green cloaked figure ordered.

"With pleasure." The white cloaked one chuckled.

 _Suddenly the white cloak fell to the floor as the one hidden behind it leapt at the knights. He wore a white hood, and wore strange armor, mostly white, with a dark gray breastplate, and certain lighter gray plates. He also wore a white skull-like mask with black eye hole with horizontal white slits. He kicked one of the knights with both feet as he landed on him. Another knight swung his sword in an arc. The figure dodged out of the way, then grabbed the knight's hands. He then elbowed the knight in the face and then kicked him in the breastplate._

"What the?" One knight gasped.

 _The figure lunged at another, pulling out his own sword. He slashed quickly at the knight downwards, forcing the knight's sword to the ground. He then kicked the knight with his right foot, hitting his helmet and knocking him to the ground._

"How?" Another knight gasped.

"What is this?!" Arthur yelled.

"Call it a hostile takeover." The figure in the green cloak growled in reply.

 _The other knights, except Sir Lancelot, then rushed him at once. The white figure sheathed his sword. He then back-flipped and landed on his hands. He spun around swiftly, his feet quickly hitting each of the knight's helmets and the men hit the floor hard. All those who hadn't been knocked down stood there in shock & awe._

"Now…surrender…give control of Camelot to me…and I shall let you all live." The green cloaked figure ordered.

'This is not good.' Mordred growled in his mind.

"How dare you! A king does not surrender! Sir Lancelot! With me! Mordred, get my queen out of here! We shall deal with these fiends!" King Arthur ordered.

"Since I've taken care of the space-time continuum…revelations shall not hurt." The green cloaked figure said.

"What?" Arthur grunted.

"Mordred plans to takeover your kingdom by killing you and seizing it as its own. He planned to reveal the affair Lancelot and your queen are having." The green cloaked figure answered.

"Lies! They are loyal to me fiend!" Arthur growled in retort.

"Really? Then why is the boy about to plunge his blade into your unarmored heart?" The figure grunted.

 _Arthur turned to see what the vary thing the figure stated._

"You!" Arthur gasped.

 _He then saw Sir Lancelot standing protectively in front of Queen Guinevere._

"…All of you?...You shall all pay!" Arthur snarled.

"Enough! Doom has no time for such nonsense!" The green cloaked figure shouted as he tossed off the cloak.

 _It revealed a tall gray armored figure with a green hooded cape._

"This kingdom shall be mine!" Mordred shouted as he leapt in the air, readying to strike the king with his sword.

"Only Doom shall rule!" The man shouted, as he fired a green blast from his right armored hand.

 _The blast hit Mordred, and the youth screamed in agonizing pain as he was vaporized instantly._

"Now…for you…give me control of Camelot…" The one called Doom ordered.

 _Arthur readied his sword, it glowing a gold aura partially. Doom then pulled something swiftly from his cloak and slung it at the sword. At its end was what looked like a tentacle-shaped hand as it wrapped around the blade part. Then the armored man pulled out his own sword, the pommel in the shape of a bird or prey. And the sword is a mix of gray and green marks, except for the blade which is gray. Doom then placed the other end, which is identical to the other, on his sword's blade. He then spoke some words in a strange language. Suddenly the gold aura from Excalibur intensified on it, but then it transported to Doom's blade. That aura then turned green. Doom then removed the object from his blade and Excalibur. Doom laughed as he raised his blade, it now glowing an intense green._

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Arthur shouted.

"I have taken the power of your sword and transferred it into mine, Destiny Seeker!" The one called Doom answered.

"Where is Merlin? He would be able to stop this?!" Arthur grunted.

"That old fool?" The green caped figure laughed.

 _He then opened his free hand. A green flat circle appeared before it, and slowly opened. There seen was an old man with a long white beard, and torn white cloak bleeding on the ground chained to a wall. Surrounded by strange metal men._

"Merlin?!" Arthur gasped.

"A…Arthur…You must flee…take everyone with you…flee the city…leave no one behind…" Merlin grunted in pain.

"Those traitors! Lancelot and Guinevere! They betrayed me!" Arthur growled in reply.

"It does not matter! You need them! You need them more than you realize! Hurry!" Merlin gasped in pain.

"Where is your staff? Why can't you escape?" Arthur gasped.

"He…has it…the one who calls himself…Doom." Merlin answered.

"No…" Arthur gasped, his voice filled with fear.

"Morgan le Fay…has taught him to use the mystic arts…but don't blame her…he tricked her into loving him…see for yourself…" Merlin said.

 _The 'circle' opened wider. Showing a beautiful woman with dark hair and a torn dress unconscious and chained to the same wall as Merlin._

"My god…" Arthur gasped.

"Run! You must run!" Merlin shouted.

 _The 'thing' then disappeared._

"What shall you do? If you flee…you can keep your pitiful crown and sword…all I need is this castle." Doom stated.

"Knights! Everyone! Flee the city! Gather the citizens! Take all you can!" Arthur gasped, and then ran followed by the beaten knights.

 _Sir Lancelot and Guinevere gasped in shock._

"I don't blame you for having an affair…he is a coward." Doom chuckled.

 _Lancelot then fled with the queen. Soon everyone within the castle and city fled with their belongings into the countryside. Doom and Taskmaster looked on at it from a balcony._

"You are victorious." Taskmaster stated.

"Was there any doubt?" Doom chuckled.

 _(Flashback ends)_

"Whoa." Peter gasped.

"After that, spies witnessed the Saxons gathering at Camelot and making an alliance with Lord Doom. Those spies later found out by listening in on a gathering the Saxons held with Lord Doom that Merlin & Morgan le Fay are being held within the castle's dungeon under guard by mystic means and those metal men." Lancelot explained.

"Things just got a lot more difficult…great." Logan snarled.

"Yes…but with your abilities, perhaps we will be able to stop him. But first we'd need to rescue Merlin." Lancelot stated.

"What about Morgan le Fay?" Peter asked.

"That witch can rot for all I care." The knight grunted.

"If what you say is true, then she shall want payback at Doom. She'll help us." Peter countered.

"Perhaps…" Lancelot replied.

"…So…what now?..." Peter asked.

"We prepare for to face Doom. But first, as you both have said, we'll need to rescue both Merlin & Morgan le Fay. But we'll need to put in some extra training." Steve answered.

"Yes…but you shall also need to train for our style of battle, for once we face the Saxons…there won't be any avoiding them. Also, the others won't accept you unless you can prove yourselves." Lancelot added.

"Very well." Steve replied.

 **(Great…just great…)**

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 20: Information and Preparations**

 _(Central Park SHIELD Base, present)_

 _The group had gathered in a conference room. They were discussing the events that had occurred previously._

"How was Doom able to take control of them? I mean, I couldn't find any specific tech Doom could've utilized. However, there was strange energy surrounding them and Doom too. Taskmaster was clean." Iron Man said.

"It was some kind of magic…but more powerful than any I've ever sense before." Iron Fist stated.

"The Fist of Iron is correct; some kind of mystic power was present there…but I'm not sure what kind." Thor added.

 _Fury scratched his bearded chin, contemplating their words._

"Hmmm…is there anything else that could be useful information?" Fury asked.

"I don't know if it will do any good…but before the Doom squad were told to sic us, there was a crown that appeared on Doom's head." Power Man answered.

"A crown?...Tony?..." Fury stated.

 _Tony put his hand out to the side, and a holographic projection with greater resolution showed Doom wearing the crown._

"It's shaped like a burning fire…but I can't identify it." Iron Fist sighed.

 _Fury walked back and forth for a few moments or so, thinking._

"This is off topic, but did you see the way their eyes glowed red?" Scarlet Siren asked.

"Indeed, that was the evidence of them being controlled by Doom." Hulk stated.

"I think I saw some kind of sword in a scabbard…Doom had it…" Tiger added.

"Hmm…magic…sword…crown…" Fury grunted.

"Camelot!" Tiger & Siren gasped in unison.

"The mythical kingdom?...please…" Tony laughed.

 _The others glared at him with annoyance._

"What?" Tony asked.

"Do we seriously need him?" Tiger snarled.

"I'm an Avenger kid. You're not." Iron Man grunted.

 _Tiger let out a rumbling bestial growl._

"...Ok…I'm just going to go fix my armor…somewhere else…" Iron Man said, backing out of the room.

"*Sighs* He's a fool when it comes to magic, but he's a brilliant scientist…and the leader of the Avengers, we need him." Fury sighed.

 _Tiger growled with annoyance as she scrapped her claws on the table._

"So what knowledge do we have on Camelot, Tiger or Fist?" Fury asked.

"What specifically?" White Tiger asked.

"Magic to be precise." Fury said.

"According to legend, Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer in Camelot. He taught Arthur about the magic of the realm and guided him to his destiny as the king by pulling Excalibur from the stone it was lodged in." White Tiger answered.

"Also, the sorceress Morgan le Fay was a powerful sorceress tried to gain control of the kingdom. She wasn't a strong as Merlin, but she wasn't to be trifled with." Iron Fist added.

"Her? Spidey told me about that. I didn't believe him…I guess I owe him an apology…if we can free him…" Tiger sighed, guilt in her voice.

"What? He told you, but not any of us?" Power Man asked.

"He trusts her. She's second in command for a reason, Mr. Cage." Fury explained.

 _Iron Fist chuckled. Siren sighed inaudibly, almost. Tiger glanced at her._

"Perhaps we should send a squad to Doom's castle in Latveria, maybe they could dig up any information that'll be needed to fill in the blanks." Fury said.

"Well they say Excalibur can only be used by the rightful king…so the sword he has obviously isn't Excalibur…he must have syphoned the mystical energy from it and then transferred it to that sword he has now." Hulk said as he rubbed his chin.

 _Fury turned his back to them and rubbed his bearded chin again, thinking._

'Trying to fight him head on is a bad idea. Even with Hulk and Thor, Doom shall use the three as both shields & weapons. Wolverine is the one I'm most worried about, for he is near impossible to restrain or defeat…even for the Hulk.' Fury thought to himself.

"Sir, perhaps we should send a small squad to Doom's castle. Also, another should be sent to keep an eye on Doom. I believe I spotted him going into the Empire State Building, maybe that's where he is putting his base of operations." Tiger said.

 _Fury turned around and nodded._

"Good idea. Iron Man shall lead a group made of Thor, Iron Fist, Nova, and a few SHIELD agents to Doom's castle in Latveria. Hulk shall lead White Tiger, Scarlet Siren, and Power Man in spying on Doom. But Hulk…we'll need you as Bruce Banner, only change back into the Hulk if things go bad." Fury said.

"I shall tell Iron Man of the plan. When do we move out?" Thor asked.

"First get some rest. We'll need to make some new gear to put these plans into action. So it will take a few days. So rest and then train for the upcoming battle. It will be…messy." Fury answered.

 _Thor nodded, then left._

"Tiger…can I talk to you, alone?" Scarlet Siren asked.

"Sure." White Tiger answered.

 _The two left the room, and then walked into a private room._

"I'm guessing you heard the creep with the bone mask? Telling them to kill us?" Siren asked.

"Yeah…wasn't what I wanted to hear." Tiger replied.

"What do you think it means?" Siren asked.

"Perhaps the spell can be undone…or at least weakened by us…for Peter. I don't know what though…" Tiger answered.

"Yeah…but what? How can we…stop it?" Siren grunted.

"I wish I knew…why didn't we mention this to them earlier?" Tiger hissed.

"Maybe they're talking about it right now?" Siren replied.

 _(Conference room)_

"$20 says we find something before you guys." Nova chuckled.

"Oh you're on." Power Man replied, shaking Nova's hand.

 _Iron Fist shook his head and sighed in disappointment._

 _(Private room)_

"…Ava…I don't know what to say…I'm just really scared for Pete." Siren said.

"Me too…that idiot has gotten into a whole new mess of trouble…if we free him, I'm going to kill him for scaring me to death." Tiger growled.

"Don't think you're not the only one who'll do that. He's got some explaining to do." Siren stated.

 _They chuckled slightly._

"Come on…we best get some rest." Tiger said.

"Yeah…" Siren replied.

 _The two then exited the room._

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks, I hope so.**

 **Chapter 21: Sword Arm**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 years ago or so)_

 _Peter, Steve, and Logan stood waiting for Lancelot to start their lessons. Though Wolverine had no interest in it, for he had used sword before. Steve and Peter, however, haven't. So this would be an important lesson. Lancelot came wearing some common robes but with a chainmail shirt over his torso. He brought four wooden swords and three more chainmail shirts for the group._

"I've brought the tools hunters. Take one of each." Lancelot said.

"I don't need either, besides, I've used a sword before bub." Logan grunted.

"Is that so…take one." Lancelot chuckled as he tossed a wooden sword to the mutant.

 _Logan caught it with his right hand in midair. He took a fighting stance, the wooden blade pointed towards the knight. Lancelot put down the equipment except for a wooden sword and another chainmail shirt. He offered the light armor to Logan._

"Quit wasting my time bub! Come on!" Logan snarled, his voice filled with annoyance.

 _Lancelot smirked and put down the chainmail, and then took a stance with the sword in his right hand pointed towards the sky. Logan growled as he lunged, the sword coming down in a swift arc. Lancelot dodged to the right and went for a jab with his blade. Logan's sword came up quickly to deflect it. Logan bashed the sword out of his way and slashed it in a short horizontal arc. The knight parried with a swipe towards his opponent's blade._

 **(This macho thing Wolverine's got going on is funny. Macho Man should be playing in the background. Hehehe…)**

"RAGH!" Logan growled loudly as he swung at Lancelot.

 _The knight parried the swipe with a quick horizontal slash._

"Not body, sir. But you are no knight." Lancelot chuckled, before slashing upwards to finish the brawl by knocking the wooden sword out of Logan's hand.

 _Logan slashed downwards, and stopped Lancelot's attack instantly._

"No…but I've been trained by great swordsman before." Logan grunted in reply.

"Indeed you have, as have I…but there's one difference between you and me, hunter." Lancelot said as he continued to cross wooden swords with the mutant.

"What's that, bub?" Logan grunted as he blocked another swipe from Lancelot.

 _Lancelot then thrust the wooden sword at Logan's armed hand. The knight twisted the blade's wooden tip in the hand and Logan's sword fell out of his hand. Logan growled with annoyance but stopped when he found the wooden blade leveled at his Adam's apple._

"You don't train regularly with the blade…as I do." Lancelot chuckled, a triumphant grin on his face.

 _Logan sighed and nodded to the victor. Lancelot lowered the blade and put it on the ground._

 **(Whoa.)**

"Your sword arm is strong hunter. My arm hasn't ever been rattled like that before." Lancelot chuckled with a hint of pain in his voice as he rubbed his sword arm.

 _Logan partially smirked._

"Ok, who is next?" Lancelot asked.

 _Steve took a few steps forward. Lancelot nodded. Steve put on a chainmail shirt and took hold of a wooden sword in his right hand. Lancelot readied his blade._

 **(Cap vs Lancelot…FIGHT!)**

 _Steve lunged with the sword. Lancelot swiped his sword in a short arc that rattled Steve's sword arm. Cap then swiped to the left, but Lancelot quickly blocked the attack with a simple block. The super soldier grunted. He hadn't really ever had training with blades before, so this is entirely new to him._

"Grah! Uungh! Dang it." Steve grunted as Lancelot swiftly rattled Steve's sword arm with quickly and strong strikes.

 **(Am…Am I seeing this for real?)**

 _Steve's sword was then knocked out of his hand by the move Lancelot originally thought he would use to beat Logan. Logan chuckled and the embarrassing visage of his old friend._

"I know you are gifted with the shield soldier, but you also must learn how to use the sword." Lancelot said.

"I see that." Steve chuckled in embarrassment.

"Ok lad, you're next." Lancelot said, turning to Peter.

 _The shrieking monkey sound went off in Peter's mind._

"Nnno! Nno! I uh…uh…was actually going to…" Peter stammered nervously as he backed up a few steps.

"Bub, we did it. Now it's your turn." Logan grunted, his voice dripping with irritation.

 _Peter grimaced._

 **(This isn't going to be fun.)**

 _Peter put on a chainmail shirt and held a wooden sword in his right hand. Lancelot stood at the ready, his sword pointed at his opponent._

"Keep your sword arm steady lad." Lancelot said.

 _Peter sighed nervously. Lancelot surged forward and slashed in a horizontal arc. Peter leapt over him and flipped in the air then landed gracefully on the ground on both feet. Lancelot turned to look at him with a shocked look on his face. But he then rushed forward again, his sword swinging downwards. Peter's spider sense went off and he really quickly swung his blade upwards and knocked the sword out of Lancelot's hand. It flew some distance and landed on the ground._

"…Lad…you have an incredible sword arm. With more training, I wouldn't want to be your enemy in battle." Lancelot said as he turned to look at Peter.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, that's not who I am." Peter grunted in reply.

"Your code of honor is admirable lad…but that can get you…and your allies killed. Even with your strength hunters…you aren't invincible." Lancelot explained.

"Well you haven't apparently met Mr. Furry over there." Peter said as he pointed at Logan.

"What did you call me?!" Logan growled.

"Easy Logan." Steve said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's right bub, it can get you and/or others killed." Logan said.

"It's true Peter…warfare isn't like anything you've ever experienced." Steve added.

 **(*Sighs*…They're probably right…they've fought in wars before…)**

 _Lancelot walked over to grab the wooden sword that had been knocked out of his hand. His eyes widened in surprise to find it split in two._

"Lad you're strong alright. I'm glad you're on our side…but you need to train more…all of you. There shall be alternating practices of sword, bow, axe, and the other weapons we have available. You must be ready to face the Saxons, for they are fierce fighters…and they won't show you any mercy." Lancelot explained.

"Great…" Peter mumbled.

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Guest: Perhaps, but I don't think he normally trains and/or uses swords. One could argue they're the same as his claws, but the handling/usage of a sword would be very different from his claws (at least, that's how I see it).**

 **Sport21: Apologies and thank you.**

 **Christmascookie26: Thanks, I hope you like what's to come.**

 **Chapter 22: Castle Von Doom**

 _(Outside of Latveria, the present, a few days later)_

 _During the past few days Bruce Banner, Iron Man, and some SHIELD scientists had been working on some new tech for the heroes left in NYC to battle the mystically powered Dr. Doom. Currently Iron Man's team are in one of SHIELD's newest stealth jets. It comprised of cloaking tech to vanish from the naked eye, thermal 'resistant' tech to hide it from any thermal technology (for the individuals in the jet give off warm signatures), and the engines were calibrated to when the jet took off, moved, and landed that there would be less noise made. There had been only a few created for this was some high level design work and engineering to build these things._

"Thor, do you remember anything about the design of Dr. Doom's machine?" Iron Man asked.

"I am not very familiar with Midgardian science Iron Man. I do not believe I would be able to help you there." Thor replied.

"We'll have to look for Doom's designs once we enter his castle. We should be able to learn some vital information from the blue prints." A SHIELD agent stated.

"Agreed." Another agent replied.

 _Fury had three of his agents to join the heroes to head to Doom's castle to search high & low for anything they could use against the villain. _

"What about the castle defenses?" Iron Fist asked.

"I'll take care of them, don't worry." Nova replied, confidence thick in his voice.

"Hey kid, that's mine line." Iron Man said after the face mask lifted, a grin on his face.

'Great…two egotistical heroes.' The second agent growled mentally.

"Why does Doom want some stupid sword for? Why not something else?" The last agent hissed.

"Do you doubt the power of a magical weapon mortal?" Thor grunted unhappily.

"N-No, I just thought…" The agent tried to reply.

"I'm afraid you do not understand how powerful magic can be." Iron Fist.

"The youngling is wiser than you, he knows the power of magic…you don't." Thor grunted.

 _The agent turned his gaze away from the Asgardian prince. Thor nodded to Iron Fist, and the young hero nodded back._

"Gentlemen, we're almost there." The first agent said.

 _The agent activated the all the manners of cloaking tech before they reached Latverian airspace._

"Why do we even need cloaking tech? Doom violated international law. We should be able to walk right in." Nova grunted.

"I doubt Dr. Doom cares for such things, my friend. Men like him play by their own rules, no matter the cost…especially to others…" Iron Fist explained grimly.

 _Nova rubbed the back of his neck nervously. They then entered Latverian airspace. None of Doom's defense systems in the country were able to detect the jet as it safely passed closer to Doom's castle._

"Hehe, my brilliant designs have passed the so called 'supreme intellect' of Dr. Doom." Iron Man chuckled arrogantly.

"As I seem to recall Iron Man, it was…Br…Bruce Banner that made most of these…'designs'. Hulk's other self is quite powerful too, just not in the gift of battle." Thor responded.

"Uhh…but I…advised him!" Iron Man stuttered.

"Right…" The first agent added.

"Just get us to the castle." Iron Man hissed grumpily.

 _Some of the others chuckled at his annoyance._

 _(Doom's castle)_

 _Just above Doom's castle the first agent scanned the dictator's fortress for all its defense systems. Once they were all discovered, the agent unleashed the tracking missiles after locking onto all the targets. One after another all the defenses were eliminated by the missiles. They then landed just in front of the castle doors. The agents armed themselves with weapons Banner & Stark designed to make short work of Doom's machines, at least his standard Doombots. They also activated the special armor to withstand the weapons of the same machines. They didn't want any…unwelcome surprises. The heroes got out first with the agents right behind them. Within several minutes they entered Doom's library._

"Thor, you stay here with Iron Fist and one of the agents to find anything on Camelot and everything involving it mainly Merlin, Excalibur, and Arthur. The rest of us will search the rest of the castle to find the plans for his time machine." Iron Man ordered.

"As you wish, perhaps there will also be time to see if he has any books on Asgard or the other realms. Also, it would be…beneficial to find any plans that involve Asgard. His previous actions to use our weapons has become most…annoying." Thor replied.

 _Iron Man nodded, then he and those accompanying him left. Those still in the library looked through the what seemed infinite amount of books that Doom possessed in the gigantic library._

"My word, Dr. Doom certainly wishes to learn as much as he can about reality and all its aspects. I shall give him this: he has quite the goal in mind…besides conquering the Earth." Iron Fist said as he quickly scanned through a book on medieval sorcery.

"Indeed, Doom has quite the ambitious plan." Thor sighed as he found a book on Camelot's history.

"Whatever, let's just stop him." The agent with them growled as he tossed books around looking for any books that involve their objective.

 _(In the castle's vaults)_

 _Iron Man's group entered the vault after Iron Man & Nova 'opened the door'. They searched through every shelf and row for the plans on Doom's time machine. They began to tear the place apart to find the schematics._

 _(In the castle's library)_

 _Those in the library had been piling books involving information on what Iron Man's specifications and others to study as best as they could for whatever possibilities to occur in the future._

"Is there anything else Fist of Iron?" Thor asked.

"I do not believe so your highness. From what I see, there is nothing that I can find that could reveal any important secrets to aid in our fight against Dr. Doom." Iron Fist answered.

"You are close with the Man of Spiders. Even though I've seen him in battle before…how do you think he and those that were taken control of by Doom were…taken? I know they are strong for mortals…but Doom is…" Thor grunted.

"I cannot say…Spider-Man is a strong leader, noble spirit, and great warrior…to be taken under the control of that man…something must have greatly hurt him…not physically or mentally…he can overcome that…emotionally…that I cannot say for certain could be as easily fought through by my friend. He has suffered great emotional pain in his past. For what happened in Camelot…I fear greatly, your highness." Iron Fist answered.

"Hmm…but what kind of pain?..." Thor grunted.

 _(In the castle's vault)_

 _They searched through every data storage unit in Doom's vault, trying to find his plans for the time machine._

"So what's Spider-Man like for your leader…Nova?" Iron Man asked as he filed through documents.

"Eh, Web-Head's alright. We've had our disagreements…I would prefer to be leader…after all, I'm a Nova Corp. But…but Web-Head's led us through some really tough times against some really tough bad guys…he's been there for each of us…if there's anyone I'd be happy with as leader besides me is him…if we rescue him…don't tell him I said that." Nova said.

"Hehe, I promise. I feel the similarly about Cap, if I were to…be in a difficult place…I know he would be the best man for the job. What about your current leader? White Tiger?" Iron Man replied.

"Uh…I uh…no comment." Nova stuttered nervously.

"You're scared of her…she's got a fiery attitude." Iron Man grunted in reply, an unknown emotion evident in his voice.

"You seem to be as well." Nova grunted.

"I'm not…have we found those damn documents?!" Iron Man growled quickly.

 _Nova opened a storage unit that seemed to be not locked well. He looked through the papers in it. He then found what they'd been searching for._

"I've got the plans." Nova said.

"Why were they in there? The storage unit wasn't well protected." Iron Man grunted.

"It was a trick, to think the information within that box wasn't very valuable." One of the two agents with them explained.

"Huh…" Iron Man grunted.

"Anything involving Asgard? Just want to let the man with the hammer know we didn't ignore his request." Nova asked.

"Not that I can find." One of the agents said.

"Nope." The second added.

"Me neither." Iron Man stated.

"Same here." Nova finished the…'answer'.

"Come on, let's meet up with the others." Iron Man ordered.

 _(In the castle's library)_

 _Footsteps were heard and those in the library turned their heads in the direction of the sounds._

"Guys, we've got the plans." Iron Man said as he and his group met up with the other part of their squad.

"Was there anything else that doesn't involve this…Camelot?" Thor asked.

"Not really…apparently our old friend has been…depressed…hehe…" Iron Man chuckled.

"You guys have the books? The nerds will look at them later." Nova laughed smugly.

"I shall be one of those…'nerds'." Thor grunted.

"So shall all of us Nova. We all need to have some idea of what we might possibly face." Iron Fist added.

"Oh…don't tell White Tiger I said that…please." Nova gulped.

"Very well." Iron Fist replied.

 _Nova let out a sigh of relief._

"Come on, we need to get back to base." Iron Man stated.

"Halt!" Several metallic sounding voices ordered in unison.

 _The group turned to see at least two dozen or more average Doombots standing before them, weapons ready to fire._

"*Sighs* Wonderful." Iron Fist gloomily said, then readied his mystical fists for battle.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Uneasy Eavesdropping**

 _(Manhattan, the present, earlier that same day)_

 _Iron Man's group had just left for their mission in Latveria. Now Banner's are readying to head to spy on Doom at the Empire State Building. The big brains still available had to come up with something to hide from the 'security system' currently in place employed by the Latverian dictator. With the triad of generals having sharp senses in each of their own rights makes them highly noticeable of odd environmental changes. Such safety precautions had to be taken very seriously in order to avoid being detected._

"Alright, let's get going." Banner said as he packed some devices into a bag.

"Got it." Power Man said, following the man.

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren followed them._

 _(Empire State Building)_

 _Doom had mystically altered the interior of the building by a spell that changed the environment based on the soul of the sorcerer that cast the vary spell. Doom sat on a golden throne with a pair of golden eagle wings that extended from the back of the throne as he checked a holographic screen. Beside him stood Taskmaster, arms crossed and erect in posture. The Elite Doombots are gathered around the main room which Doom had changed to his 'preference'._

"Any news of the rabble?" Doom grunted.

"I'm afraid not. Your army has been searching the city for days, yet there's no immediate sign of them in any of the known SHIELD outposts & fortitudes in the city." Taskmaster answered.

"…Hmm…Fury…we'll deal with that nuisance later. Bring the triad." Doom ordered.

 _Taskmaster pressed a button on a new device on his left armored wrist. A holographic screen appeared with three familiar faces are displayed._

"Generals…your king has called for you." Taskmaster said.

 _The triad nodded on the holographic screen, then it disappeared. The two great doors with the Latverian coat of arms (the green eagle symbol) on either door opened and the triad entered. They stopped at the base of the 'stair set' that held up the throne and the small area holding it up and bowed._

"Generals." Doom grunted.

 _Doom saw that the one that was once Spider-Man was injured._

"General…where do you get those wounds?" Doom grunted.

"Forgive me my lord…there was a disturbance near your fortress…I investigated…and was ambushed by some of your enemies. When reinforcements arrived they fled." Doom Spider-Man explained.

"Has he been checked for any unknown…disturbances?" Doom grunted.

"Yes, there was nothing that the scanners could find." Taskmaster answered.

 _Doom sighed. He then moved his hand and the holographic screen in front of him suddenly showed what it was displaying to Doom to the generals._

"Triad, we have much work to do. For me to conquer this world, I must have more warriors and supplies. However, there must be no threat to my plans. Considering the powers of my magic, I'm considering whether or not I should try to conquer the Asgardian's mind. He is one of the two of the most powerful Avengers, the other being the Hulk…who will also present issues to control. I need you to capture the others here in this city before we try to go after them." Doom explained as images of Thor & Hulk appeared on the screen.

 _Doom then moved his hand along the screen, now displaying the SHIELD Academy._

"I know Fury has documents concerning ever threat that his allies and pawns have faced. Also, there's more individuals out there that could serve me as part of my ever amassing army…and would be pretenders to this world's throne. General One shall take a detail of my machines to where the children were taught." Doom said.

 _Doom Captain nodded from where he bowed, then left._

"General Two, you are tasked with hunting down SHIELD and their pawns. We shall deal with them later…but the other 'heroes'…track them down…bring them here…" Doom ordered.

 _Doom Wolverine nodded to Doom as well then left._

"…General Three…you will be working with security of this fort. Make sure this place unable to enter without my…permission or assistance." Doom said.

"Of course my lord…*Grunts in pain*." Doom Spider-Man replied, his hands going to his head as he felt a strange pain.

"What is wrong general?" Doom asked.

"…Ugh…just…just a slight headache my king…" Doom Spider-Man answered, then left.

"…He's fighting my control…You told me he interacted with the two girls when the fight occurred, or after." Doom stated.

"Not for very long, the others were quite adamant about them escaping." Taskmaster explained.

"From the spell I used there could be no threats to its thrall over those fools." Doom said.

"…Yes…but remember how they fought it? This doesn't seem good. Of course the Captain and the dog are under your control. After taking the power of Excalibur and of the mages, you should have them in your thrall." Taskmaster stated.

 _Doom sighed as he collected his thoughts, not sure what to think._

"I can control this power. I am the rightful lord of this world, and the worlds of magic & science are under my command." Doom growled, a hint of pain in his voice.

"You don't sound too well." Taskmaster responded, not convinced by the man's claim(s).

"Just go organize the patrols of the city…and keep a close eye on General Three." Doom snarled.

 _Taskmaster rolled his eyes, but nodded then left._

"Leave me for a moment Elite!" Doom ordered, then the Elite Doombots immediately left as commanded.

 _Doom groaned in mild pain as the great doors closed. On the ceiling was a small gleam that Doom didn't notice. It was in the shape of a spider that's design blends in with the area around it._

 _(A few blocks away from the Empire State Building)_

 _Banner and his group had watched the meeting of the triad and their commanders from a holographic recording device._

"Nicely done with the Spider Watcher." Power Man chuckled.

"Thank you, I'm glad we now have eyes & ears on the inside. Also, good job getting it on Spider-Man. I'm just glad you didn't hurt him too bad." Banner chuckled.

"Let's hope it get's me…uh…us the real Pete back." Scarlet Siren replied.

 _Tiger glanced to her, but Siren didn't look at her._

"I'm surprised you didn't want to do it, Tiger." Power Man said.

"When we get him back, I'm going to deal with him then." White Tiger replied grumpily.

'For worrying me to death.' Tiger hissed mentally.

 _Scarlet Siren then looked at White Tiger, who was distracted by her thoughts._

"Let's go report this to Fury…we might not have that much…but what we have could be useful." Banner said.

"Let's hurry…the sooner we can continue to learn more; the sooner we can end this." Tiger snarled.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sport21: Perhaps…**

 **Chapter 24: Board Meeting**

 _(Central Park base, present, later that day)_

 _Both groups had arrived at different times, but Fury had them wait to relay the information to him at the same time. The groups waited in the conference to start the meeting, some more patient than others._

"Where is he?" Iron Man hissed as his face mask lifted up.

"…Patience is a virtue." Iron Fist stated calmly.

"Well I don't have much patience." Iron Man grunted in reply.

"Enough!" White Tiger growled with annoyance as she slammed her right fist on the table.

 _Everyone turned to her in shock. She was growling with annoyance at all of them._

"You've gotten really catty girl; this is about Spidey isn't it? About how you weren't able to…" Power Man couldn't finish his sentence.

 _White Tiger wrapped her right hand around the back of his neck then slammed his face into the table. She then turned his face to look at hers. His eyes widened in fear & shock at her furious gaze. _

"Don't…say…it." Tiger slowly hissed.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am!" Power Man gulped.

 _The others looked on with fear, though Siren also looked on at her with…a sense of understanding._

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asked.

 _Everyone turned to see Fury standing in the door way, his hands behind his back and a questioning look on his face._

"No sir! Just making sure the team is in line!" Tiger replied, then sat down.

 _Power Man groaned as he rubbed his neck and sat back into his chair. Fury sighed as he walked to the front of the table, then turned to face the groups._

"So what do we have?" Fury asked.

"We found Doom's plans for the time machine and tons of books on Camelot & related stuff!" Nova quickly called out.

"…Good…Banner, Stark, and the scientists we have here will study his designs." Fury ordered.

 _They nodded, well…at least Banner did._

"What exactly are you wanting us to…do?" Stark asked.

"Anything and everything, we can't afford to not be aware of a single piece of information…if not…we may never get Cap and the others back." Fury said.

'Others…' Siren hissed in her mind.

"Then let's get to work quickly." Stark said.

"Not yet. What books did you find?" Fury asked.

"There was one on the forging of Excalibur." Iron Fist said.

"Excellent find, that way we might understand the power that Doom now has. The sword Doom holds has that very blade's power. I fear what he could do with that." Fury stated.

"Please, no little thumb tack could penetrate my armor." Stark laughed.

 _Tiger's eyes twitched with annoyance._

"Your arrogance isn't going to stop Doom and save our friends!" Tiger snarled.

"Hey little lady, respect your…" Iron Man stopped his sentence.

 _The others were laughing loudly at what he was about to say._

"No…say it: elders. You are an old man." Tiger growled.

 _Tony's eyes twitched in annoyance. While the others laughed._

"Banner, what do you have to report from the eavesdropping?" Fury sighed.

"He is having Wolverine hunting us." Banner grunted.

"Oh no, this is not good." Fury gasped.

"What do you mean Fury? That berserker cannot be a match for all of us." Thor scoffed.

"Thor, you don't understand. Wolverine is a fierce combatant and seasoned hunter. If he's tracking us…we need to make sure he cannot find this base and any of you." Fury stated.

"Some kind of scent mask? Wolverine has an excellent sense of smell, and that's his main method of tracking." White Tiger stated.

"Yes…Banner, you and the others work on that first. Tiger will test it out for you, for she is the only one who can get anywhere near to match his senses." Fury said.

 _Tiger nodded._

"Get to work immediately on that, there can be no delay on that." Fury ordered.

 _Banner and Stark walked off to work on the scent masker. Fury sighed as he rubbed his temples._

"So…what else was learned Ms. Ayala?" Fury asked.

"Doom seems to have controlling his magic powers. I think it's beginning to slowly overwhelm him. Taskmaster is picking up on that, so it might stir up doubt in the chain of command. Doom however still seems strong. Also, Spider-Man seems to be fighting Doom's control…*sighs*…Spidey''s strong…but…I-I don't know if he can overcome Doom's thrall. Even if Doom is having difficulty with his mystic strength…it could cause…I-I don't even want to say…" Tiger sighed, worry thick in her voice.

"…It's alright Ava…we will stop him." Iron Fist said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _Tiger shoved off his hand, but still looked downwards with worry & doubt._

"Oh, Peter is working in the Empire State Building as head of security. Also, Captain America is heading to some place Doom said to where these guys were…taught…with some of that maniac's robots." Siren said.

"*Growls* Great…Thor, you shall head to the Academy with Iron Fist to keep them from getting whatever they're after." Fury said

 _Thor nodded._

"Come Fist of Iron, let us go into the glory of battle!" Thor proclaimed.

"Indeed, but we must hurry." Iron Fist said.

"Of course!" Thor said.

 _Thor & Iron Fist hurried out of the room to get to their destination._

"Anything else?" Fury asked.

 _The others shook their heads._

"Very well. You may go…but Ms. Ayala, I wish to speak with you for a moment." Fury said.

 _The others, except Ava, left. Fury had his back to her, thinking about what to say._

"You have feelings for him." Fury said.

"S-Sir!" Tiger gasped, her cheeks burning under her mask.

"Ava, I know you. You're not acting like yourself. Since Spidey was sucked into that chronal vortex, you've been acting strangely." Fury sighed.

 _From around the corner, Scarlet Siren listened in on the conversation._

"Your feelings have laid dormant yet developing since right after the incident with Kraven. Now it's coming out." Fury continued.

 _Tiger tried to say something, but no words formed._

"It's perfectly natural…but this is dangerous for you…your emotions shall put you in danger…as will the others…you must keep these from effecting your missions. Stay focused on the task at hand, keep training to focus on our goals." Fury added.

"Yes sir." Tiger sighed.

'She doesn't deny it.' Siren gasped in her mind.

 _Tiger left the room, but she started sniffing the air. Her eyes narrowed. Siren was in one of the rooms that SHIELD had given to the heroes to temporarily use while they tried to defeat Doom. She turned to find White Tiger standing in her door way, hands on her hips and eyes glaring._

"We need to talk." White Tiger grunted.

 _Siren tried to glare back at her, but all she could do was gulp nervously._

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sport21: Stark is a genius…but he's not always clever with his words. Also, perhaps…**

 **Plasma57: Thanks**

 **AngelSpideyDevil: Perhaps, but Tiger is losing her cool. Thanks**

 **Chapter 25: Man To Man**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, about a week or so later)_

 _Peter, Steve, and Logan had been training with Lancelot and those soldiers whom were friends with the 'disgraced' knight. They'd gone through training with blade, axe, spear, mace, bow & arrows, throwing knives, and basically every weapon the camp had available. The group hadn't seen Arthur since their run-in with him some weeks ago, he never left his personal tent. Currently, the group was taking a short break. _

**(Ugh, training with knights is hard. I though training under Fury was difficult, this is worse.)**

 _Peter and the others were now going to the cook with the other people in the camp to get something to eat. However, things weren't so great. Some of the knights closest to Arthur weren't to happy to see the knight and the 'hunters'._

"Well if it isn't the whore lover!" One of the knight snarled.

 _Logan growled as he was about to lunge at him._

"Sir Logan, ignore him. He knows that is important we stay together and not be divided." Lancelot said, putting a hand on the mutant's shoulder.

"But you are divided. Only being mad at one another is just making things worse!" Peter said.

"Peter's correct Lancelot. Soldiers trusting one another is what makes an army…this isn't an army." Steve said.

 _Lancelot sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew the man's words were sound…but he didn't know how all the men would come to trust and respect one another again._

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Peter asked.

"Lad, I don't think that will work." Lancelot sighed in response.

 **(Why does everyone underestimate my ideas?)**

"He might be on to something. Just tell us, perhaps we can join in on it?" Steve said.

"*Sighs* Well…we always did enjoy a good brawl." Lancelot replied.

"Hehehe, alright. I've been itching to hit someone for weeks." Logan chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

 **(Uhh, should we be worried?)**

"I hardly think we'd be allowed to join." Lancelot grunted, crossing his arms.

"Au contraire mon ami (On the contrary my friend)! I think they will!" Peter chuckled.

"What do you mean lad?" Lancelot grunted.

 **(Hehehe.)**

 _(Later that night)_

 _The men had gathered in part of the drilling area of the camp in a circle. Torches bathed the area around them in an orange light. Lancelot stood in the middle of the circle with Peter, Steve, and Logan with the others whispering suspiciously to one another._

"Men! We've been down on our spirits ever since that evil sorcerer Doom took our home! Tonight let us feel what it is to feel like men again!" Lancelot called out.

 _The men grumbled._

"Why would we?" One of the men grunted from the crowd.

"You afraid bub?!" Logan growled, before Lancelot could respond.

 _The crowd called out, outraged by the mutant words._

"Face us! Man to Man! One on one! You hate us! Show us!" Logan snarled.

 _The men grinned and nodded deviously._

"Who's up for first fight?!" Lancelot called out.

"I am!" A large man with a great red beard and moustache called out, cracking his knuckles.

 _Logan moved the others back with his arms, then cracked his knuckles while grinning from ear to ear._

 **(Of course…why does he always get to have all the fun?)**

 _Lancelot, Peter, and Steve backed up into an area to watching the brawl. The man, at least over a foot and several inches punching his right hand into his left open palm._

"Hehe, let's see what you've got." Logan chuckled as he cracked his neck.

"Sir Kay, foster brother to the king…he is a quite a brute sometimes…" Lancelot whispered to the others.

"Little man, you should surrender. There is little you can do against a knight of the round table." Kay laughed.

"He also insults those who are his betters…or those whom he does not understand." Lancelot added.

"…Kay is going to learn quite the lesson." Steve said, crossing his arms.

 _Kay growled as he rushed towards the mutant. He threw a punch, but Logan caught it with his right hand. Then Logan then punched the man in his muscular torso, but knocked him on the ground with a thud. Kay grunted and looked at the mutant with surprise in his eyes. The men in the crowd gasped in shock, but then cheered as Kay got back on his feet. Kay frowned as he glared at the mutant._

"Bring it on bub." Logan snarled.

 _Kay shouted as he charged his opponent. The knight smashed his fist into the mutant's face, then followed up by upper-cutting him in his chest. Logan grunted, but then chuckled. Kay growled with annoyance as he punched him in the face again. Logan then punched the man in his stomach again, Kay groaned as he held his stomach._

"So…uh…how long does this last?" Peter asked.

"Until either one or both of them can no longer continue…or surrender." Lancelot answered.

 **(Oh…)**

 _Logan growled as he smashed his right fist into Kay's face, and landed on the ground with a thud. Kay groaned and didn't get up. The crowd gasped in shock._

"Nice try bub…let's do that again." Logan chuckled.

 _Some of the men helped Kay off his feet and led him off to the camp's doctors._

"Next?" Lancelot asked.

"I need a workout." Steve said, approaching the center of the area.

 _Logan chuckled, then walked to stand beside Peter and Lancelot._

"Let us get this over with." A man as tall and muscular as Steve approached.

 _He had a calm yet serious look on his face. He had deep brown eyes, and golden-brownish hair including facial hair that looked like it took a month or so to grow._

"Not interested?" Steve asked.

"For one of that man's friends? Not really." The man answered.

"I know of your moral code, but have you not opened your mind to why he did it?" Steve said.

 _The man glared at Steve._

"Sir Gawain…greatest of the knights of the round table." Lancelot explained.

"…Great…a boy scout…" Logan grunted.

"I do not understand." Lancelot stated.

"It's ok…sometimes I can't understand his grunts & growls either." Peter said, putting a hand on the knight's shoulder.

 _Logan growled at the youth._

"You are loyal to your king. I understand and respect that…but the situation is more complicated than you realize." Steve said.

"Lancelot sinned." Gawain grunted in reply.

"Yet here he stands…alive and willing to die for any of you. It seems he is more of a knight than you!" Steve said.

 _Gawain growled as he rushed at the man. Steve took a fighting posture. Gawain threw a punch, but Steve blocked it with his right arm. Then he hit the knight in his face with his free fist, then slammed his right foot into the man's chest. Gawain hit the ground with a thud. The knights cheered on Gawain to defeat the man. Gawain rushed forward to punch at him again, but Cap dodged to the side and threw his right fist forward, which slammed into the man's face. Gawain grunted as he landed on the ground with a thud. Gawain looked up to see an open hand extended to him. Gawain stared into the man's eyes, but then took it. Steve helped the knight up._

"You are quite the noble brawler…hunter." Gawain said.

"Not hunter…captain." Steve said.

"Captain? Hmmm...it befits you." Gawain chuckled, shaking the man's hand.

 _The crowd cheered both of them._

"It seems your friend has won the others over." Lancelot said.

"Yup…that's Cap for ya." Peter chuckled.

 _Steve walked over to the others._

"Way to go Flag Boy." Logan chuckled.

"I thought you'd never call me that again." Steve groaned.

"Walk it off." Logan chuckled.

 **(Is this their form of in-fighting?)**

"Stand aside, time for a really contender to show you how it's done." Peter chuckled.

"I'm next." A man grunted.

 _He's a tall man, but also not very muscular…Peter guessed he had eaten one to many roasted hogs. He also had a large, messy blonde beard and moustache._

"Who's he?" Peter asked.

"Just a soldier." Lancelot answered.

 **(Oh so they get to fight knights of the round table…but I got some ordinary fat guy? Just my luck…)**

"Let's go ugly!" Peter laughed.

"Foolish boy! You are going to be taught to respect your betters!" The man growled as he thundered towards the youth.

 **(Hehehehe, I love it when my taunts make my opponents go nuts.)**

 _The man threw a punch at Peter, who leapt over the attack. The crowd stopped cheering, utterly shocked by the action. But it uproared when the man went after Peter again._

"Oops! Nope! Oh so close! Missed me! Missed again!" Peter laughed as he effortlessly dodged the man's attacks.

"Stop running you coward!" The man roared.

"Ok! Hiyah!" Peter said as he punched the man in his gut.

 _The man dropped instantly to his knees and let out a horrible fit of coughing. He tried to stand back up, but fell to the ground. The crowd stopped cheering, but then kicked it up to cheer Peter._

"Thank you! Thank you!" Peter laughed as he bowed dramatically.

"Not very humble is he?" Lancelot asked.

"Nope." Logan grunted.

"He can be overconfident, but he's got a good heart." Steve said.

"Hmm…it seems that the crowd likes you three." Lancelot said.

"And you?" Steve asked.

 _Lancelot was silent._

"The king isn't here. If he was…you could've challenged him." Logan said.

"I do not think that would help." Lancelot replied.

"Maybe…but we can work that out later." Steve said, putting a hand on the knight's shoulder.

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sport21: In a manner of speaking Cap and Wolverine did, but who they fought aren't exactly like them…but yeah, they have their similarities.**

 **Chapter 26: A Little Chat**

 _(Central Park Base, present)_

 _White Tiger stood in Scarlet Siren's doorway, glaring at her._

"Director Fury wanted to talk to me alone…why did you disobey his order?" Tiger grunted.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlet Siren nervously replied.

"Don't play stupid with me!" White Tiger hissed.

"…You know why." Siren hissed back.

 _Tiger glared at her, but this time Siren glared right back._

"You have feelings for Pete, admit it!" Siren snarled.

"…So what if I do?!" Tiger grunted in retort.

 _Siren began chuckling triumphantly. Tiger eyed her with suspicion._

"What's so funny?" Tiger hissed.

"I knew it…I knew you liked him…it wasn't always evident at first, but you two were the closest of the bunch after some time. I always saw those glances you gave him, or even the blushes you had when he complimented you." Siren explained.

 _Tiger growled at her, but all she was doing was blushing under her mask._

"You're blushing aren't you?" Siren chuckled.

"N-No! No I'm not!" White Tiger stammered defiantly.

"Sure you aren't…" Siren laughed.

 _Tiger's eyes twitched with irritation._

'Hahaha! I'm getting to her!' Siren laughed mentally.

 _Tiger growled loudly at her then stormed off. Siren chuckled._

 _(Base's training room)_

 _Tiger had just entered the training room and started up the LMD training session. Four of the machines then stood before her._

"Select opponents." A mechanized voice stated.

"All Spider-Man." Tiger growled as an answer.

 _Each of the LMDs turned into Spider-Man then took their fighting stances. Tiger then took hers as well._

'Time for a little workout.' Tiger hissed in her mind.

 _White Tiger lunged forward, claws at the ready. The Spider-Men leapt out of the way as her slashes missed. One ran forward at her and threw a punch. But Tiger blocked it with her left arm then slashed the LMD with her right hand down its torso. It staggered out of the way as another leapt at her with a kick. She slashed the limb with her left hand then jabbed it in the chest with her right. It dropped to the ground as another lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Tiger snarled as she struggled to get free. The fourth lunged at the trapped feline heroine. Quickly White Tiger was able to free one of her hands then latched it onto the head of the LMD pinning her. She then sunk her claws in deep, which caused the LMD to loosen its grip on her. Tiger used this opportunity to hit it in the torso with her knees then tossed it to the fourth LMD. The fourth caught the third which helped it stand up, but they then saw the lunging White Tiger. Quickly they were torn apart by several swift slashes. Tiger stood over the cut up LMDs snarling as the nanites in the machines began to regenerate them. She heard a clapping at the entrance of the training room. Tiger turned to see MJ there clapping with all of her suit except her helmet on, which is at her feet._

"Well that was funny…you going to treat the actual boy you fell in love with that way when I save him?" MJ chuckled.

"Shut up…shut up…shut up…SHUT UP!" Tiger screamed angrily, her eyes blazing and claws extended.

'Man she really is easy to anger.' The redhead chuckled mentally.

 _Tiger stopped growling as a thought crossed her mind. She took off her mask, then grinned at MJ._

"This is what you want: For me to go 'catty' as the boys say to drive off Pete into your arms. Hehehehe…that's not going to happen bitch." Ava laughed.

"Excuse me?" MJ hissed.

"You heard me." Ava snarled.

 _They glared at one another. MJ put on her helmet and Ava pulled on her mask. Scarlet Siren readied her tonfa while White Tiger extended her claws. Before they could attack the LMDs had fully regenerated._

"What the?" Siren grunted.

"*Growls* We'll finish this later…it seems like the real Spider-Man; these guys don't know when to stay down." Tiger snarled, before rushing towards the machines.

"Oh no! We'll take these things out then we'll have our little chat." Siren grunted as she raced towards the LMDs too.

 _The LMDs lunged at them. Tiger somersaulted over one and landed in front of another then kicked it in the chest. The LMD skidded back several feet. Siren side-stepped a jab from a LMD and slammed it in its 'face' with the left tonfa. She then slammed the right one on its chest and twirled the left and stabbed the LMD's back with one end. The two heroines turned to face the next two._

"How about we finish this quickly? Then I can kill you." Tiger snarled.

"You mean: try to kill each other?" Siren grunted.

"Whatever." Tiger hissed.

 _The LMDs rushed forward, as did the heroines. One of the machines threw a jab at Siren. But Scarlet Siren smacked it aside with her left tonfa. Tiger then sliced its head off._

"If only I could do that to make Pete shut up." Tiger scoffed.

"Ha! I wish! Does he ever stop talking when he's with you guys?!" Siren laughed.

"No, instead of Web-Head his nickname should be: Motor-Mouth! Haha!" Tiger laughed in reply as she dodged the attacks of the other LMD.

 _Siren laughed._

"My gosh, that's perfect!" Siren laughed as she slammed her tonfa on either side of the head of the LMD whose attacks were being dodged by White Tiger.

 _As it shook Tiger slashed its head off as well._

"Talk your way out of that one!" Siren taunted.

 _The girls laughed as they rushed at the next two that were just getting off the ground. Tiger did a cart-wheel towards them and then lunged at one. She threw forth her right hand and slashed its head off as well. Siren threw a kick forward, hitting the other LMD in the chest knocking it off its feet. But it back-flipped then lunged forward and tackled Scarlet Siren to the ground, pinning her. Siren growled as she tried to squirm free. Suddenly a blur of motion, the LMD's head came clean off. Siren then tossed it off her, then saw an open hand offered to her. Siren smiled and took it. Tiger helped her up. They looked at the decapitated LMDs then at each other…then laughed._

"Oh that was great! Hahaha!" Siren laughed.

"Yeah! I haven't had that fun in a long time! Haha!" Tiger agreed.

"How about we have that brawl later?" Siren asked.

"Yeah…but how about it be a friendly sparring session?" Tiger asked.

"Agreed…but let's keep doing that before we go head to head." Siren laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever enjoyed training as much as I just did. Except maybe when beating up the real Pete. Hehehe." Tiger replied.

"Normally I would be angry, but you doing it just sounds like watching a comedy show." Siren chuckled.

 _They walked out of the training room laughing._

 _(The viewing room)_

 _Fury had been watching since Tiger had started fighting the LMDs. He had decided to let things go through as they may, except he would've intervened if one of them was about to get really hurt. He was rubbing his beard, contemplating what had just happened._

'Hmm…interesting.' Fury thought.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Guest of honor: Thanks…Fury's intrigued by how this will develop the relationship and how they perform against their enemy.**

 **Chapter 27: Saxon Scouts**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, a few days later)_

 _Peter, Steve, and Logan were standing on the hill from where they originally saw the camp. The people in the camp had become more comfortable & friendly with the trio after their brawl night with the knights and foot soldiers._

 **(Being on good terms with the guys isn't that bad, but we really should work on our…'relations' with the king.)**

"Now what are we going to do?" Peter grunted.

"…Start formulating our assault on Camelot. With the army behind us, and the knights with us…we have a shot at taking down Doom." Steve answered.

"And cut off that asshole's head." Logan added.

"We're not killing him! We're not killing anyone!" Peter growled.

"This is a war kid…killings one of the few things that keep you alive." Logan scoffed.

"Logan's correct Peter…it's difficult, I know…but I had to do it back in WWII." Steve sighed.

 _Peter growled defiantly and then stormed off. Steve and Logan sighed._

"If this was the way it normally was…I'd be fine with it…but since we've literally been dropped into a war Doom has started…there's no telling how many people's he killed, betrayed, and enslaved." Steve said.

"Yeah, that sorceress…Morgan le Fay I think…she was a victim too." Logan added.

"Yes…we have to free her and Merlin. They might want to kill her, but that won't help us defeat Doom. Her and Merlin might be able to tell us of something that get past Doom's magic." Steve agreed.

 _They decided to head back into the camp and talk with the king. Both of them walked through the camp, and found Sir Gawain outside the king's camp._

"Sir Gawain." Steve said, nodding his head to the knight.

"Sir Steve…Sir Logan…" The knight replied, nodding to both men.

"What are you doing here?" Logan grunted.

"The king…and Sir Lancelot…are talking about the positioning of you hunters in the hopes of defeating that wicked sorcerer." Gawain explained.

"We need to talk to the king…we need to prepare for our siege of the castle." Steve replied.

"Hmm…very well…I will accompany you. I shall vouch for you, since the king still despises Lancelot." Gawain replied.

"*Sniffs* Grah, there's someone watching the camp. Grah!" Logan growled as he followed the scent.

"Logan!" Steve grunted following the mutant.

 _Sir Gawain followed the two, holding the sheathed sword at his belt. Peter was grumbling as he kicked around the wooden swords._

 **(They just don't get it! Killing is wrong, no matter what!)**

 _He then turned to see Logan, Steve, Gawain, and four soldiers armed with extra weapons running to a small patch of woods._

 **(What are they doing?)**

 _Pete ran after them, easily catching up to Steve & Logan._

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Logan picked up a scent of an intruder." Steve explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't himself?" Peter asked.

"Shut up kid!" Logan growled, not turning to look at Peter.

 _They took ran at an angle following the mutant who explained it what would keep them out of sight of the intruders. They saw the group: about a dozen men covered in light gray chainmail armor, and golden colored robes._

"Hand us weapons." Logan whispered.

"Why? Just use your claws." Peter stated.

"I want to try something different…besides…Lancelot was right: I am out of practice with blades." Logan grunted.

 _A soldier handed the mutant a double-bladed battle axe. Steve was given a longsword, and Peter a shortsword._

"Slowly encircle them." Steve whispered.

 _The soldiers looked to Gawain._

"We follow the captain's command." Gawain whispered.

 _The soldiers nodded and all of them slowly spread out. When the men were in position, Steve pointed his blade towards the scouts. The group raced towards the group, shouting & hollering. The scouts quickly turned, shocked by the ambush. They carried sword, axes, and maces; some of them readied shields which sported a yellow field 'background' and a black stallion at its center. _

"Saxons! Get them!" Gawain shouted, unsheathing his sword.

 _The Saxons charged forward. Blades clashed as both groups collided._

"Come on!" Steve grunted, swinging his blade at a Saxon.

 _The Saxon blocked the strike with his own sword and both men struggled to gain dominance. Gawain dodged the attacks of a Saxon with little effort as he held his blade in both hands. Then he jabbed his blade at the man's hands, but the Saxon blocked the strike…but just barely. The soldiers crossed blades with the scouts trying to overcome their ambushers._

"Haha! Oops! You missed! Haha! Poke! Poke!" Peter laughed as he danced around the attacks of a few Saxon scouts then quickly lunged it for a jab with hiss blade.

"Focus boy! You have to focus!" Gawain ordered as he parried the blow from the Saxon.

"He's right! You cannot falter kid!" Logan growled as he ferociously swung his axe at a Saxon.

"Please!" Peter laughed as he ducked under the swings of his foes.

 _He then leapt in the air and kicked them away with his feet. The Saxons grunted as they hit the ground with thuds._

"The boy may not be truly disciplined, but he's not bad." Gawain grunted as he slashed away the swipe from his foe, then slammed his shoulder into the man's shield which knocked the man back a few feet.

"He's not bad, but that cocky attitude of his gets always get on my nerves." Logan growled as he blocked the attack from another Saxon's axe.

 **(Always Wolverine with the compliments, hehe.)**

"We must end this!" Gawain shouted.

"Agreed!" Steve called out.

"What do you guys mean?!" Peter grunted.

"We must leave one alive at least!" Gawain stated.

"WHAT?! NO! WE'RE NOT KILLING ANY OF THEM!" Peter shouted angrily.

"DON'T BE FOOLISH BOY!" Gawain shouted.

 _Gawain quickly thrust his sword forward, the sword piercing through the man's light armor and chest. The Saxon grunted in pain._

"NNOO!" Peter shouted.

 _Steve ducked under the slash from a Saxon then swung his blade at the man, a red ribbon opened up on the Saxon's torso._

"GUYS! DON'T DO THIS!" Peter cried out.

 _Logan roared as he fiercely swung his axe, shattering the blades of his enemies then swung again which opened the throats of the Saxons._

"LOGAN PLEASE!" Peter cried out.

 _The soldiers readied to strike their foes._

"NO MORE!" Peter screamed frantically.

 _He quickly sweep kicked his opponents who hit the ground with thuds once they landed. Then he leapt over to the fighting soldiers and Saxons. He pushed them away from each other._

"ENOUGH! NO MORE KILLING! NO MATTER WHAT, KILLING IS WRONG! IT DOESN'T MAKE THINGS BETTER!" Peter shouted.

 _Suddenly he spidey sense went off, but he was so furious he didn't recognize it. But it all became clear to him when he saw swords get pierced into the soldier's shoulder, where their armor is weak. The men cried out in pain as the pain set in. Peter's mask of anger turned into one of shock & horror._

 **(NNOO!)**

 _The scouts Peter had knocked down rushed forward, their blades at the ready. Suddenly arrows flew, the men hit the ground with arrows buried in their backs. From the original scouting party, only about three were left alive. They turned to see Lancelot and a few soldiers lower their bows after stopping the scouts from doing any further harm._

"Soldiers! Help carry these men to the doctors!" Gawain shouted.

 _Lancelot and the archers hurried forward._

"BBOOOYYY!" Gawain roared as he thundered towards Peter.

 _He aimed to slap the boy, but Peter leapt into a tree._

"COWARD!" Gawain screamed angrily.

"ME?! KILLING IS NOT A NOBLE ACT!" Peter shouted back.

"THIS IS WAR BOY! BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS, THOSE MEN WERE HURT!" Gawain growled angrily.

"THOSE MEN WERE KILLED! THEY COULD HAVE FAMILIES!" Peter roared back.

"AND WHAT OF OUR FAMILIES?! IF THE SAXONS LEARNED OF OUR LOCATION, THEY WOULD RAPE, ENSLAVE, AND KILL THEM!" Gawain yelled.

 _The man turned to look at the men now being carried away._

"We shall continue this later, boy." Gawain growled, before going to help Lancelot help pick up a man.

 **(He's an idiot.)**

 _Peter turned to see Steve and Logan staring at him. Steve just shook his head and Logan growled at him. They then walked off._

'At least Ava and MJ would've killed me quickly for making a mistake…there's no telling what's going to happen now…' Peter sighed in his mind.

 **(I'm really starting to miss home.)**

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Guest of honor: Not what I had in mind.**

 **Sport21: Peter's stubborn, he believes his way to 'justice' should always be applied.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks…but this really isn't the true test.**

 **Chapter 28: The Knight's Code**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, a few minutes later)_

 _Peter is walking through the camp; he sees the glares the soldiers are giving him._

 **(Seriously?!)**

 _He then saw a tent open with Steve, Logan, Lancelot, and Gawain inside._

 **(Why do I have the distinct feeling I'm going to regret this?)**

 _Peter sighed and walked the tent. Two soldiers appeared in front of the youth, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at him._

 **(*Sighs*)**

"Soldiers…let him in…he needs to see this…" Came Gawain's voice from inside the tent.

 _The two men then stood aside._

 **(Wow…they really respect this Gawain guy…)**

 _Peter walked inside to a most gruesome sight. He had walked into the camp's medical tent. Men were lying on beds in varying conditions, but most were bad…very bad. Peter saw some men's heads were bloodied and cut, some of their faces were covered in scars and their own blood, others had lost their one or both of their eyes and/or ears, some had parts of their limbs cut off: at the wrist, elbow, shoulder blade, ankle, knee, etc. Every man there is at least somewhere covered in their own blood._

 **(Holy shit! *Vomits 'off-screen* S-Sorry guys)**

"A pretty sight isn't it boy?" Gawain grunted from the side of the tent.

 _Peter turned to look at the man, who no longer had an angry visage to him. But he sported an image of sadness and grief._

"Boy…this is what happens when the enemy succeeds…" Gawain sighed.

"Nnoo…this can't be it…" Peter grunted, but weakly.

"These men…were the ones to have survived the onslaught Doom and his allies controlled. Some of these soldiers…like yourself…were…'hesitant' to kill the enemy…for that mistake…they are paying dearly for it…them and the others who were hurt as a result…many more died." Gawain explained.

"Nnoo…you're wrong…killing…" Peter gasped.

"Would've been the only way to save those who died and keep those who still live from being in the conditions they're in now!" Gawain shouted.

"He's telling the truth Sir Peter…killing the enemy before they could have attacked would've saved many lives…and kept others from gruesome harm." Lancelot explained.

"Being a soldier isn't easy boy…it's a life and death situation…but not just for you…but for your those fighting beside you as well." Gawain said, then walked out of the tent.

 _Lancelot followed the other knight. Logan and Steve looked grimly at the men as the doctors did their best to tend to them._

"Bring back memories?" Logan grunted.

"Not ones I'd like to remember…war is hell." Steve answered, then walked out of the tent with Logan behind him.

 **(This is…awful…)**

 _Later that night, Peter, Logan, Steve, Lancelot, and Gawain are gathered around a fire._

"Knights carry a heavy code of honor hunters…we are bound by a code that we live by in our lives…boy…part of that is killing…we do not kill all we cross swords with…attacking a foe that is unarmed, injured to the point where they cannot continue to fight, or unwilling to fight is completely against our honor." Gawain explained.

 _Peter didn't reply, for he still wasn't convinced._

"You're wasting your time Gawain…he won't do it…" Logan grunted.

"He has to…or he will face a fate to those similar in Camelot…or those in the doctors' tent. Boy…this life is hard…taking lives isn't easy…but the Saxons will not stop until we're dead or enslaved. There are women in this camp they'd slit the throats of once done raping them…and children they'd throw off cliffs just to make sure none seek vengeance against them. And the men…they'll slaughter in their sleep…or have them watch helplessly as their loved ones are tortured…and eventually killed." Gawain said, looking directly into Peter's eyes.

 **(…So much for chivalry…)**

"I want to show you something boy…I got it…a long time ago…from a rival of mine when I was your age." Gawain said, as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

 _He then lifted it up to show a strange set of scars below his ribs on the left side of his torso…well that and many others old scars across his torso._

"You see there boy…that's what I got for sparing the life of an enemy in battle. I was unsure of myself, thinking it wasn't honorable to end his life…even if he was my enemy…I thought like you did…boy…when I did that…he stabbed me with a spear…right there…a few soldiers quickly came to my aid and killed him before he could kill me…took me longer than I'd like to remember to heal from this…you see boy: we don't live in a perfect world." Gawain explained.

"But you…" Peter started to say.

"Boy! Listen to me…sometimes sparring your enemy…when unarmed…injured…unwilling to fight…is the honorable thing to do…but back there…where the king's men almost died…killing them would've been the right thing to do…" Gawain said.

 **(But…but…but…)**

"Once the prisoners have been brought back to well enough health, we shall question them. Lancelot, thank you for your arrival at the battle today. You saved lives, I am sorry for standing against you. We shall to prepare tomorrow for the battle to come." Gawain said.

"It is alright. Of course Sir Gawain, we must be ready." Lancelot said.

 _Gawain nodded then left for his tent._

"I am going to rest as well. Get some rest hunters, we will need your strength fro the battle to come. Training continues tomorrow. Sir Logan…may I ask we have you help with questioning the prisoners when the time comes?" Lancelot asked.

 _Logan cracked his knuckles, chuckling._

"With pleasure." Logan chuckled, then nodded.

 _Lancelot then left for his tent._

"Well…I'm going to turn in for the night. I expect to see you two at training tomorrow." Steve said, then left.

"Whatever flag boy! Well Web-Head, who's going to put out this fire?" Logan grunted.

"You go get some rest…I have too much to think about…" Peter answered.

 _Logan grunted, but nodded. He then left._

 **(I'm not sure what to do now…this is one of those times of self-doubt where usually Ava…or in some cases MJ would wake me up and help me through this confusion…I wonder if I'll ever see them again…I miss them terribly…)**

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 29

**Death Fury: Patience now…**

 **Guest of honor: Things are…complicated for our favorite wall crawler.**

 **Chapter 29: Strange Disturbances**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, present, the next day)_

 _Doom sat on his throne drumming the right arm of his glorified chair with his armored fingers. Things weren't going his way. His triad of generals bowed before him explaining all the news they had for him._

"My king I am truly sorry that I could not enter the building where the children were taught by your enemies. The Asgardian and the martial arts child quickly destroyed the detail of soldiers that were given to me by you. I tried to defeat them, but they eventually overpowered me. Forgive my failure my lord." Doom Captain said.

"Did you wound either of them?" Doom grunted.

"The Asgardian is nearly unaffected by most attacks I throw at him, but my shield seems to harm him the most. The child was stronger than I believed at first…he was able to evade and distract for the Asgardian to deal the brunt of the attacks. But the child delivered attacks which I recognized would be greatly harmful if they were to hit. I eventually managed to escape..." Doom Captain answered.

"So no?" Doom hissed.

"No my lord…" Doom Captain replied.

 _Doom glared at the man. He wanted to scream at him, to tell him what a fool he was, how he failed to complete his mission. But a strange painful feeling overcame him, as if his head was burning._

"Grahgh…Just…get back to patrolling the city." Doom grunted, clutching his 'head'.

"My lord…are you…?" Doom Captain started to say.

"GGOOO!" Doom roared, pain evident in his voice.

 _Doom Captain bowed his head then left. Doom then turned his angry yet pained gaze to Doom Wolverine._

"How has your hunt been progressing?" Doom sighed.

"Their scents are thick within the city…but I cannot locate where they're hiding…I don't know why my lord…" Doom Wolverine answered.

"Hmm…interesting." Doom murmured.

"My lord?" Doom Wolverine said.

"…Keep hunting…you'll be able to sniff them out sooner or later…preferably…sooner…" Doom ordered.

 _Doom Wolverine bowed his head then left._

"Any malfunctions with the security systems?" Doom sighed.

"Electric disruptions and strange occurrences in the electromagnetic fields in the building my king. I've studied them and I cannot determine the reason for why they are happening." Doom Spider-Man answered.

 _Doom groaned as his head filled with the same strange pain. As he clutched his head, his third general did the same. Taskmaster eyed both of them oddly. He had remained silent the entire time, but he was now he knew he had to speak up._

"My lord…it seems you both are being effected by a similar…if not the same ailment. Being in Camelot must have infected you with something…or the magic that is present within you two." Taskmaster stated.

 _Doom looked at his second-in-command, pondering his words._

'He could be right…but after I stole the magic from Merlin and that stupid witch, I didn't feel such pain…until I returned here…but why?...' Doom hissed in his mind.

"My lord?" Taskmaster continued.

"*Groans in pain* Enough, I can handle this tiny distraction. General Three, continue to search for the cause of these malfunctions…report to me or Taskmaster if things grow worse." Doom hissed.

 _Doom Spider-Man did his best to bow his head while it burned. Then he left._

'How can I manage my kingdom when I continue to feel like this way?' Doom groaned mentally.

"My lord?" Taskmaster said again.

"Leave me." Taskmaster hissed, his voice filled with pain.

 _Taskmaster bowed then left. Doom groaned in pain, clutching his head. He felt like it was like an electric surge was slowly filling every inch of his mind. He then suddenly felt like he heard a whispering voice, echoing in the deepest pits of his mind. Doom felt like he had heard the voice before, but he couldn't recognize it._

'This…is…just…stress…nothing…more…' Doom hissed in his mind.

"I…must…push…the pain aside…it is just an illusion…it isn't real…I must fight it…to make this world…my own…" Doom hissed.

 _(Central Park Base, moments later)_

 _Nick Fury, White Tiger, and Scarlet Siren had been watching & listening to what had gone on. They had different levels of surprise at what they witnessed._

"I don't care if he's hurting or not, I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" Tiger roared.

"Calm yourself Ms. Ayala, we are not yet in a position to take him and his forces on. We must wait before Coulson establishes a strong enough defense for the citizens. Once he's finished there, he shall return with reinforcements." Fury said.

 _Tiger lowly growled, she had become very impatient. She wanted to/felt like she should carve her way through Doom's army and into his throne room then do what she had to end his hold on the city & the ones he called his 'generals'._

'Ava's temper is continuing to rise…she's going go berserk if Doom isn't stopped and Mr. Parker isn't freed.' Fury warned himself in his mind.

"Why are Peter and that maniac exhibiting the same pained behavior? Why not the others?" Siren asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's the strained mystical link between them. If Peter truly is resisting Victor's powers, then it's hurting both of them." Fury answered.

 _Siren clenched her fists._

"If Peter is harmed in any way because of this after this fight is over, that maniac is going to answer to me." Siren growled.

"And me." Tiger snarled, cracking her knuckles.

"Perhaps…but with Taskmaster, Victor's elite guard, and the 'generals' within his fortress…your crusade shall be highly difficult." Fury warned.

"Then let's get some training done." Tiger grunted.

 _Scarlet Siren nodded, and both then left._

'Mr. Parker really has something to look forward if he's freed…that's if they don't kill him.' Fury mused in his mind.

 _Fury continued to watch the live feed. Doom groaned in pain and suddenly the recording went to static. Fury thought it had malfunctioned, or it had been discovered. But it quickly went back to its normal feed. Fury checked its systems like Banner had told him to see if there was anything wrong. He realized there was an electromagnetic disturbance, but it had ended. Fury then remembered that Doom Spider-Man had talked about the same thing happening with Doom's defenses._

'Hmm…is someone trying to hack into his fortress?...Perhaps…but Victor and Mr. Parker are being affected by something around the same time as these disturbances…what could it be?...' Fury grunted in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Adamh619: He wasn't really rethinking his morals.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Plasma57: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Better death? Have you not been paying attention?**

 **Guest of honor: Here it is.**

 **Chapter 30: A Woman's Intuition**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, a few days later)_

 _Peter had been taking time to himself, thinking about what the others had been telling him about killing and how it can save lives…and make the world a better place for people. It went against everything he had ever believed in and tried to mold in others. He is currently sitting in the branch of a tree near the camp._

 **(Hey guys…I'm really trying to piece things together…killing was the line for which I vowed never to cross. But…this is a war…and Doom cares nothing for innocent lives…and these Saxons…they've done…horrible things…this…this…whenever I've felt like this I've always had someone to help me see the path to a better way. Oddly, Tiger has the one to lately been the one who has done that. Though her way of doing it is a slap or punch then some tough talk to wake me up. Before her, MJ could tough talk me, but she was more emotionally soothing with her words…Hehe, they've always had my back…*Begins to shed tears* I…I really miss this…I just hope I'll see them again…Yes…I said I loved both of them…and I do…it's just…it's just…)**

 _Peter wiped away the tears. He then saw Queen Guinevere walking towards him._

 **(Huh…I haven't seen her in a little bit.)**

"Your majesty." Peter said, bowing his head.

"Sir Peter." She replied, bowing too.

"How have you been?" Peter asked.

"…Worried…I've tried to talk with Sir Lancelot and my husband. It's been awful noble hunter." She answered.

"Where I'm from adultery is seen as bad too, especially when women do it…it's dumb…but normally the husband respond by having her killed. I don't understand, why did you do it?" Peter asked.

"Lancelot has a wife as well…Elaine…but he had fallen in love with me before he married her. She is with her father away from this war. They both know of the affair, but also know Lancelot loves me…but I do believe they realize he loves her as well…Arthur at the time before the affair…he was a strong man, protective yet kind. We were happy for some time, our love full and compassionate…but…when the trouble with the Saxons continued to increase…he became more distant…angry…and aggressive. It caused our bond to just…weakened." She started to explain.

 **(Think what you will about cheating…there's always something more to the story.)**

"Lancelot was married at the time…or about to be…I can't remember…this war has robbed me of some of my memories…but…Lancelot had been more emotionally sensitive…somewhat…both men are quite stoic…sometimes…but he was there for me when Arthur wasn't…soon…our friendship developed into romance…" Guinevere continued.

 _Peter rubbed the back of his head._

 **(Why is this sounding familiar?...)**

"Lancelot informed you of how we were discovered…but the messages spread across the country to the varying peoples. After we escaped Arthur was furious…but Merlin told him he needed both of us if the were to win back his kingdom. But that didn't stop him from attacking us by his angry tongue and the other words of those loyal to him." The queen finished, then started to cry.

 **(Man…how much damage has Doom really caused?...)**

"I-I'm sorry that happened to you…your majesty…" He said.

"Dear boy…it would've happened anyways…" She sighed.

"…Yeah…Mordred…" Peter replied, his mind then transferred back to what he was thinking earlier.

 _Guinevere saw the look on his face and could tell something had been on his mind for some time._

"What is it dear boy? You are distracted." She said.

"I…I have…there are two people that I care dearly for back home…" He sighed as an answer.

"Two young ladies? Whom you love, yet you are unsure of what to do?" The queen replied.

"H-How did you know?" He gasped.

"Women know these things dear boy. Men have their sense of strength…women have their sense of the heart." Guinevere said.

"Where I'm from, it's called: a woman's intuition." He responded.

"Hmmm…I like that…" She chuckled.

"Please…tell me about them…what are they like?" Guinevere said.

"I…I uh…are you sure?" Peter responded.

 **(Umm…I don't know about this guys…)**

"Well…one I've known all my life…she's my childhood friend…she's always been there for me when I've needed her. She has fiery red hair and a personality to match it. She's brilliant in her own unique way…" Peter started explaining.

"You two have been close all your lives and you feel like you truly know one another. What of the other?" Guinevere replied.

"I met her about a year after I became…whom I am now. She's…the strongest person I've ever known. She doesn't back down from any challenge and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Also, she's truly intelligent and a fierce fighter. Believe me…I've been on the receiving end of a lot of those beatings." He finished.

"Yet she finds comfort in being around you, as you do her. You two must connect in some way that of which the first girl doesn't. She cares for you deeply, as you do her." The queen responded.

 **(Whoa, she's good.)**

"You love both of them, don't you?" The queen stated.

"Yeah…I told them…before…before I…'left' to find Doom." He sighed in response.

"He talked about…a time…con…cont…continuum…? What kind of magic does he speak of?" She asked.

 **(This is not good…should I tell her what I know?...I don't know…I remember Lancelot said that Doom…'took care of it'…still…they may…I'm afraid to ask what they'll do to us if I tell them…I should talk to the Cap and Wolverine about this…)**

"That's something I'm not sure on…we need to focus on defeating Doom and his allies." Peter replied.

"Hmm…very well Sir Peter…I shall return to my tent…I know my husband is growing impatient and wishes to attack Doom as soon as possible…you need to prepare…you need armor…the blacksmiths should be able to forge you and the other hunters any weapon or armor you require. We were able to to bring that of which we hoped to retake our home." The queen said.

"I will them about it." Peter said.

 _The queen curtsied then started to walk away. Peter then dropped to the ground._

"Your majesty?" Peter said.

 _Guinevere turned to look at him._

"Thank you." Peter said as he bowed to the queen.

 _She smiled then walked away._

 **(I hope I can get back to them…I owe it to them…and myself.)**

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Death Fury: I wanted to dwell into Peter's inner beliefs on everything that has happened so far.**

 **Guest of honor: Sorry, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Chapter 31: The Blacksmiths**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, the next day)_

 _Peter had spent the rest of yesterday contemplating on the queen's words about his rocky relationships with Ava and MJ. He cared for both of them deeply, but the situation wasn't exactly great. He went to meet with Steve and Logan who were training in the field. Steve is using the longsword he was given in his right hand, and his shield in his left. Logan was using the axe given to him._

"Hey guys." Peter said, approaching the two.

"What is it bub?" Logan grunted, blocking a slash from Steve's sword.

"The queen wanted me to inform you of…" Peter started to say.

"Hold on Peter, let us finish this training session first." Steve grunted as he parried Logan's axe with his sword.

 **(You can't say they aren't committed.)**

 _Logan growled as he charged forward. Steve went for a jab with his sword, but Logan parried it out of the way with his axe. Then he hit Steve in the chest with the axe's pommel. Steve grunted as he hit the ground hard with a thud. He then looked up to see one of the axe's blade edges above him._

"Nice try flag boy." Logan chuckled, a smug grin on his face.

"I hate that nickname." Steve grunted as the mutant helped him up.

"Hehe, I know." The mutant chuckled.

 **(Do any of you guys find that nickname funny?)**

"What is it Peter?" Steve asked.

"The queen wanted me to inform you about we should talk to the blacksmiths about forging armor and maybe some weapons for us." Peter answered.

"I like the sound of that." Logan said.

"It will be helpful in facing our enemies. We should go see them immediately." Steve said.

"Hold on, before we go…the queen is wanting to know about how the three of us, Dr. Doom, and his lackeys came here. I wanted to go over this with you guys before anything should be revealed." Peter added.

"I'm glad you told us. Hmm…I remember Lancelot saying Doom had fixed the…ummm…." Steve grunted.

"Space-time continuum." Peter said.

"Oh…right…maybe we should tell them…" Steve said.

"If we are able to stop Doom, won't everything be…undone?" Logan grunted.

"Not if Merlin and Morgan le Fay can use their magic to temporarily keep the gateway to our time open for us." Steve responded.

"Hmm…that could work…" Peter stated, rubbing his chin.

"…Let's go see the blacksmiths, we need for them to craft us armor. Armor is the priority; weapons can come later. But we can spare them if need be." Steve said.

"True." Logan said.

"Alright." Peter sighed.

 _The walked through the camp then finally entered the blacksmith's makeshift forge. A furnace is in placed with a special hearth to where metal is heated before being shaped. Several men with long dirty beards, large sweaty arms, and dirtied clothes doing some last minute 'tinks' to a few weapons. They turned to see the trio._

"Hunters." The blacksmiths said, bowing to the trio.

 **(Anyone else getting tired of everybody here calling us that?...Eh…it's not the worst thing I suppose.)**

"Gentlemen, we wished to inform you of some armor requests. When you are done with your current work, we wanted to speak with you about some designs for armor for each of us. Weapons possibly…but we need armor then weapons." Steve explained.

 _After some time, the blacksmiths were ready to speak with each of them. Steve was first._

"I need something strong yet light in weight. I know you've seen my shield. I shall let you inspect it to decide what you believe will be best for me." Steve said.

"Of course, we would be honored. It shall take time to do so, but we are his majesty's finest blacksmiths for a reason. We shall do our best noble hunter." One of the blacksmiths replied, bowing.

"Thank you." Steve said.

 _Logan was next, he hadn't thought about it much._

"Ok boys. I don't need much: probably just a helmet, breastplate, just some plates for my arms & legs…maybe some gauntlets...if you do make gauntlets…leave space for these babies." Logan grunted, and at the last part of his instructions he extruded all of his claws.

 _The blacksmiths gasped in shock, sweating heavily then nodded. Then it was Peter's turn._

 **(A friend of mine from another dimension gave me the idea for this, but I won't have them create everything he had.)**

 _Peter went on to explain the kind of suit of armor he wanted, he went carefully into detail about what he thought would be best. The blacksmiths paid careful attention, as they knew the youth was a great fighter…even though he was…hesitant to end an enemy's life. After some time of thoroughly describing the armor he wished for, the blacksmiths knew what they needed to know._

"We shall do our best for you and your friends. To gain back our home, we shall give you the defense you need. We shall deliver the armor to you when we are finished." One of the blacksmiths said, bowing to Peter.

"Thank you." Peter replied, nodding to the man.

 _Peter, Steve, and Logan stood before the blacksmiths._

"Come later today, for we must take the weapons to their wielders. Then we shall begin measuring you for the specific requirements to create the armor _._ We shall not be able to create full suits, for our king fears the sorcerer shall soon strike…but we shall create what we can. There is chainmail to spare, and we can fit that to the armor we can forge." One of the blacksmiths explained.

"However we do have some spare pieces of armor. We can use some of them to see if they befit them." Another blacksmith said.

"Whatever you can do will be more than enough." Steve said.

"Of course." One of the blacksmiths said.

"We shall return later." Steve said.

 _The trio then walked back to their part of the camp._

"So…do you think it will be enough?" Peter asked.

"It will have to be…" Steve sighed.

 _They then returned to their part of the camp._

"Now then…Peter…we need to put in some more training. You're up against Logan…get the shortsword you were given. We need real weapons practice." Steve said.

 _Logan grinned as he wrapped his hands around his battle axe._

 **(*Gulps* Oh no…)**

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**Death Fury: I thought it would be fitting.**

 **Guest of honor: Yeah…**

 **Chapter 32: Driven Yet Vulnerable**

 _(Central Park Base, present, a few days later)_

 _The group had still been training and preparing for their eventual attack on Doom's fortress. Tiger & Siren had been spending more time with each other during this. Fury had been keeping his eye on them very carefully as they became closer. They were becoming quite the pair in combat, having beaten Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man together. Though there were some things still to…work out. They were currently talking to one another in the rec room about 'someone'. Both Ava and MJ are currently in their civilian clothes and drinking coffee as for them taking a break._

"So what was Pete like as a little kid?" Ava asked.

"If you can believe it, he was actually really shy. Harry and I were really his only friends. However, with living next door to each other made Pete and I grow closer." MJ answered.

"I'm having a hard time believing it. What, with his inflated ego and mouth that never closes." The latina replied.

"Hehe, he does talk a lot now doesn't he?" MJ chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea." Ava stated.

 _The girls laughed at how true their statements were._

"So how's it been to know the other side of him?" MJ asked.

"Pete's has been quite the ally. He was kind of…odd to get to know." Ava answered.

"Huh?" MJ grunted.

"As Spider-Man, he was always unpredictable…unruly…but always there when we needed him…when I…needed him…" Ava answered.

"That's Peter for you…stupid…but true to those close to him when they need him…" MJ chuckled half-heartedly

 _There was an awkward silence as they drank their coffee_.

"So…any good stories about you and Motor Mouth?" Ava asked.

"Well…when we were a little younger, Peter and I had decided to 'get serious'." MJ answered.

 _Ava nearly spit out her coffee for she was so surprised. Peter hadn't ever told her or the others about that. They had just assumed they were just close friends. This also…unnerved Ava some._

"We decided to end it because it eventually got too awkward for us…but now…" MJ started to say.

"You believe you're ready to retry…" Ava sighed.

"Ava…" MJ gasped.

"…I'm…I just…" Ava tried to say.

 _Their communicators went off, and they both saw Fury's face on it._

"Director Fury? Was is it?" Ava asked.

"Ms. Ayala, Ms. Watson I want to talk to both of you in my office now." Fury said, then his image disappeared.

 _The girls looked at one another grimly. They then headed to Fury's office. Fury sat in his chair and gestured for them to sit in the two chairs in front of his office, which the girls did._

"You two have been working well together these past few days. I'm glad, for we need everyone to be working as a team to defeat Doom and his army." Fury said.

"T-Thanks?" MJ stuttered, still unsure of why he had called the two of them into the room.

"Sir? What is it?" Ava asked.

"Even though both of you have been training hard to prepare for our eventual attack…you're both still distracted…" He stated.

'Oh no…' Ava gasped in her mind.

"Ok…so?..." MJ grunted, arms crossing.

"You two are struggling with your emotions for Mr. Parker…I've been watching you, and I know both of you feel the same way about him." Fury said.

"Ever heard of privacy?" MJ hissed.

 _Fury narrowed his one good eye, but MJ just narrowed both of hers back._

"*Sighs* I'm worried that your little rivalry for Peter's affections could prove disastrous. It could be just the edge Doom could have to cripple us: by using Mr. Parker as a bargaining chip. It's apparent that he's aware of how Peter feels about both of you. If he were to use that to his advantage, it would be the end for you both." Fury added.

"Huh?" Ava gasped.

"You both love him…and he loves both of you in return…your emotional states are in a state of utter confusion & chaos. I know the two of you are the most driven to bring down Doom…however, you are also the ones most vulnerable too." Fury added.

 _MJ eyed him suspiciously, but Ava eyes were wide with shock…she knew where the Director was going with this._

"Until you can prove to me that your emotions won't handicap you, the two of you won't take part in the direct attack on Doom." Fury stated.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" MJ roared.

"That's an order." Fury grunted.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN'T SAVE PETER! FUCKING FORGET IT!" The redhead screamed angrily.

"Good luck then trying to rescue him without our help than." Fury replied.

 _The redhead eyes twitched with irritation, and Ava just dropped her head gloomily. MJ turned to look at her._

'Why isn't she backing me up on this?!' She hissed in her mind.

"You two should get to training…to prove that you have what it takes to stop Doom and save Mr. Parker." Fury said.

 _MJ growled as she left, Ava following behind her. After they walked a little bit of a distance away, MJ turned to confront Ava._

"What the hell was that?!" The redhead hissed.

"Director Fury is right; we have to be rational about this." Ava replied.

"Rational…Rational?...Rational?!...RATIONAL?!" MJ repeatedly hissed, her voice dripping with anger.

"YES! IF WE ARE BLINDED BY OUR EMOTIONS, WE'LL BE VULNERABLE TO ANYTHING DOOM MIGHT PULL!" Ava roared in reply.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVE PETER, YOU'LL LISTEN TO YOUR HEART AND NOT YOUR BRAIN!" MJ roared in response.

 _The redhead stormed off. The latina just stood there, almost bewildered by what had happened._

'…What…What if she's right?' Ava gasped in her mind.

 _Ava went to her room, to think on what had happened. Fury had watched through one of his surveillance cameras. He just shook his head. Both the girls stayed in their temporary rooms the rest of the day, thinking on what has happened…and what was to come…_

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 33

**Death Fury: Love is an odd thing I guess. Thanks.**

 **Sport21: She has a decision to make. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 33: The Battle Plan**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 years or so ago, several days later)_

 _Over the past several days, the king's army, the Knights of the Round Table, and the trio of time travelers had been preparing for their upcoming battle with Doom and his allies. The training they went through was tough and vigorous. Gawain trained with the time traveling trio with great focus and intensity, but Lancelot was somewhere unknown. However, no one knew what the king himself was doing. They had not seen him leave his tent…ever. Today, however, the king had called for the knights and the trio to join in his council as they prepared for the upcoming battle. They were heading to the king's camp right now._

 **(So the king wants us to meet with him for the big battle plan…this should be fun.)**

"So how do you think his 'highness' is going to be? We didn't exactly part ways on good terms." Peter grunted.

"Perhaps after talking with the knights he's calmed down." Steve said.

"Yeah right." Logan scoffed.

"Come on you two, we're almost there." Steve said as they approached the king's tent.

 _The guardsmen at the entrance of the king's tent stepped aside for the trio to enter. The trio nodded…well…Peter & Steve nodded to them, then entered. Arthur sat on his throne at the head of the table, all the knights, including Lancelot, the old generals who were in the tent when the trio first met Arthur, and even Guinevere were in there. The trio bowed to the queen, who smiled and curtsied to them. They then stood up to their full heights. The three then turned to the king. Arthur had mostly healed from the beating Logan had dealt him when they first met. _

"So…has everyone arrived?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, my lord." Gawain stated.

"Good, let us begin." Arthur said.

"Hold on, why are you all of a sudden not calling for our heads on a platter?" Logan growled.

"An old friend gave me wise council…I was a fool, and I need to remedy that." The king said, turning to look at Lancelot.

"Thank you, my lord." The knight said, bowing.

 **(This is a good change.)**

"Let us begin this council meeting." Arthur said, standing up from his throne.

"My lord, still no sign of the Saxons. They still have no come to avenge their fallen." One of the generals stated.

"Hmm…peculiar…" The king said, rubbing his bearded chin.

"Maybe they were just men that they decided they didn't need." Logan grunted.

"Possibly just arrow fodder whom they did not care to lose?" Gawain added.

"Doubtful…if Doom had them hunt for you…he would want to hear from them…but since there have been no Saxon soldiers come here…he must have something special planned." Steve stated.

 **(Why do I have a bad feeling about this?)**

"Knowing that egomaniac, he probably thinks we're no threat…now with what: magic, advanced technology, his elite guard, Taskmaster, and the Saxon army." Logan growled.

"What is the warrior speak of?" Arthur asked.

"Our enemy is not a humble one, he underestimates all that oppose him." Steve explained.

 _The others, except Peter & Steve, contemplated the meaning of their words. They remembered how Doo had acted while 'facing' them. _

"This is good. If Doom has thus such arrogance, that is his weakness." Arthur said.

"Yes, but what can we do? We could not defeat the man with the skull mask." Gawain argued.

"Taskmaster. *Growls* I'll deal with him." Logan snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think he'll focus on you. He wants me, he wishes to kill me." Peter stated.

"Why? What has thou done to him? Speak dear boy." Guinevere asked.

"I've…sort of embarrassed him on a number of occasions." Peter answered.

"*Giggles* Well dear boy, you should be the one to fight him. Since you have beaten him so many times, you must thou defeat him." Guinevere chuckled.

 **(Heh heh…oh boy…)**

"No, we cannot send Peter to fight Taskmaster alone." Steve said.

"I imagine Doom will have him by his side. Just because we are 'beneath him'." Logan growled sarcastically.

 _The others murmured, contemplating the mutant's words._

"We shall take on the sorcerer and this…Taskmaster…the hunters, myself, and Sir Lancelot shall. But first, we must free Merlin." Arthur said.

"And?..." Peter grunted.

"…And Morgan le Fay…" Arthur sighed.

"But if that's so…what about the Saxon army?" Gawain asked.

"We shall all be seen leading the army. But once the battle begins, we shall sneak into the castle. Sir Gawain, have some horses ready for their escape." Arthur answered.

"Let the three of us deal with the ones standing guard over them." Steve said.

 _Arthur rubbed his beard, then nodded._

"I must speak to the men…but we must first have everyone prepared for battle." Arthur said.

"As thou commands…my king." Sir Lancelot said, bowing.

 _The others, except for the trio, bowed with him too._

 _(A few weeks later)_

 _The men of Camelot's army stood in a field not far from the camp, a hill in front of them. They murmured, having been called to hear their king's words. The sun rose in the sky as a figure did as well, but the golden armor he wore practically blinded the army as it sparkled in the sunlight. The men saw their king as the gleaming armor, his helmet shaped on either side in the style of a great dragon's wings whilst around his face were in the shape of a dragon's fangs. The gorget fits firmly around his neck. His breastplate has the emblem of a great white dragon circling around itself, with its wings spread out and its mouth opened baring its fangs, and its clawed hands & feet positioned like they're clasping something. A white cape flows behind him, latched to his back. The pauldrons sits firmly on him like a vest. Where the rerebraces and vambraces would be are gold scale armor, literally in the style of scales. The couters are locked tightly on his elbows. His gauntlets are latched firmly on his arms and hands, the fingertips in the shape of a dragon's claws. The king's tasset is wrapped around his waist, and on the sides covers the cuisses. The poleyns are fit firmly, as are the greaves & sabatons. Around his waist is the leather belt with the sheathed sword in his scabbard, and on the other side is another scabbard with a sheathed golden sword. The army bowed to their king. The Knights of the Round Table came to stand behind him on his left side. Behind him on his right came the trio, in their new gear._

 **(We look awesome guys! Heh Ha!)**

 _Captain America had helmet shaped similar to his, except on either side are the stylizations of an eagle's wings. Where a gorget would be is just chainmail. However, his breastplate is made of pure steel, but with a white star in the center. His silver pauldrons fits comfortably on him, a star directly above either of his shoulders. His silver rerebraces and vambraces are attached to the couters firmly. He is wearing his gloves instead of gauntlets, as well as firmly fitted chainmail. The man's silver tasset fits firmly, and like Arthur's, covers part of his steel cuisses. The poleyns, greaves, and sabatons are fit comfortably yet firmly. A leather belt is attached to his waist, the longsword given to him is sheathed in a scabbard. His shield is being held by his left hand. wolverine had a helmet shaped similar to his mask, except it was a dark gray in color with no visor. There is no gorget, just chainmail in its place. Where his pauldrons would be are splint armor. He has a breastplate, but is just plain steel with no unique emblem or sigil. He has simple vambraces, couters, and rerebraces. His gauntlets have three holes in them to allow for his claws to be extruded out, should Wolverine decide to use them. His tasset, cuisses, poleyns, greaves, and sabatons are the same as the knights. He held his battle axe in his hands. Spider-Man had something similar to that of Spyder Knight, but not with the same coloring. His helmet is basically the same, like the gorget too, as is the breastplate, except the black spider emblem is the same as his suit's…but larger. His pauldrons are plain like the knights. Spidey's rerebraces, couters, and vambraces are the same as Cap's. He has part of a gauntlet, but where his hand would be are actually the 'gauntlet' parts of his suit. This is 'similar' for where the sabatons would be. Spidey is actually wearing his costume under his armor. The part gauntlet is rather thin, but has an extra layer of chainmail underneath it. His tasset, cuisses, poleyns, and greaves are similar to Cap's. The armor that covers his limbs is thinner than the others to give him more mobility, but has chainmail underneath them, like his part gauntlets. He also has a leather belt is around his waits, and on either side is a scabbard with a sheathed shortsword in them._

 **(I forgot to mention they're kind of uncomfortable.)**

"Men of Camelot! Today I stand before you, not as your king…but as a man just like all of you! We have been exiled from our home: our rightful place in this world! The vile sorcerer, Doom, and his army have for too long had our home in his clutches! Well I say: No More! It is time we take the fight to them and reclaim our home! Before you, stand great warriors, ready to face those same enemies! We shall no longer hide from them! We will do what is right! We shall take back what is ours!" The king proclaimed, and at the last sentence he unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air, gleaming in the sky 'against' the sun.

 _The soldiers got to their feet, unsheathed their weapons, raised them in the air, and cheered with passion at their king's encouraging words._

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 34

**Guest of honor: It will come.**

 **Chapter 34: The Assignments**

 _(Central Park Base, present, a few weeks later)_

 _Ava and MJ had spent less time with one another after their argument because of Fury's order. Both had been training with the LMDs, but mostly separately. MJ had continued to let her anger overtake her, while Ava's doubt overtook her. However, they would still work together during practice, but would hardly speak to one another. Fury had been watching carefully, and he wasn't impressed or happy with their 'progress'. Tensions were high. And all the heroes were in the training room, having finished a training session._

"Well done younglings, I look forward to the villainous Doom! Fist of Iron, I look most forward to fighting by your side. Your courage and honor fits you young warrior." Thor excitedly bellowed.

"Thank you, your highness." Iron Fist replied, bowing to the Asgardian.

"Haha! You are truly courteous, thank you." Thor chuckled, nodding.

"Really? Because I think Nova did great, the way he made that one LMD's head explode. Heh heh." Iron Man chuckled, wrapping an arm around the young hero.

"Well, you know. Heh heh." Nova chuckled, grinning ear to ear.

"Power Man smashed that LMD to dust! Hell! I'd give him a position on the Smashers!" Hulk chuckled, then gave him a pat on the back…which sent the young hero to land on the ground with a thud.

"Heh heh…ugh…thanks big guy." Power Man grunted, but with a smile.

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren just stood there in silence with their arms crossed and not looking at each other._

'She missed one of her jabs with her tonfa.' Tiger grunted in her mind.

'She nearly slashed my face off with when we attacked it from either side.' Siren grunted in her mind.

 _Suddenly the communicators on the teens' wrists had a familiar face pop up. Fury's usual near frowning expression appeared on the comms._

"Director Fury?" Tiger stated.

"I need to talk to all of you…in the meeting room…now…" Fury stated.

 _His image then disappeared._

"As charming as ever." Iron Man grunted.

"Let's go, better not keep him waiting." Hulk stated.

 _Iron Man and Scarlet Siren rolled their eyes. The group walked into the meeting room where they found both Nick Fury and Agent Coulson. Coulson had a black eye, that looked like it had been healing for a few days._

"Well Coulson, you look well." Iron Man chuckled.

"Funny Tony." The man grunted.

"What happened?" Hulk asked.

"…Peter's aunt…" The agent replied, both eyes filled with fear.

'Heh heh, good ole' May.' Tiger and Siren thought in their minds, unknowingly in unison.

"So…it's time?" Tony grunted, arms crossing.

"Yes…the plan is for Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor to clear a path for the agents to Doom's fortress by tearing through his army. Once you've carved your way there, you shall rendezvous with the teens. Once there, the three Avengers shall go with Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova to face Doom and his guards, including his 'elite' Doombots, Taskmaster, and his 'generals'. White Tiger and Scarlet Siren will make sure security to the building is cut off." Fury explained.

"WWWHHAAAATT?!" Scarlet Siren roared.

"…I see Peter's friend is just as fierce as his aunt." Coulson whispered to Fury.

"You and Ms. Ayala have not been focusing, so you cannot face Doom." Fury replied, his voice as cold as ice.

"Coulson shall remain here to coordinate our efforts from here. I shall lead the agents. Doom's made this personal…I want to be there so I put a cap in his ass." Fury grunted, loading a gun.

 _Iron Man chuckled._

"This is good! Having a general fight with his soldiers always inspires his men." Thor chuckled.

 _Tiger growled lowly, but only Siren could hear her. Scarlet Siren could see she was trying to remain calm._

"When you face them, try to damage the Doombots as much as you can. That will make it harder for them to regenerate. Taskmaster I could care less about. subdue Captain American, Wolverine, and Spider-Man…if you have to, knock them unconscious. Doom…leave him to me. He's defied our laws long enough." Fury growled, finishing loading another gun.

"You got it." Iron Man replied.

"White Tiger, Scarlet Siren…you need to cooperate on your mission. If you don't, you will get severely injured or more likely killed." Fury added.

"Of course…sir…" Tiger grunted, while trying to remain respectful.

"Good." Fury said.

 _Siren started muttering angrily under her breath._

"Now get yourselves prepared…I need to talk with the agents…we plan to attack tomorrow." Fury said.

 _The group nodded, well…some of them, then left. Fury and Coulson walked to another part of the base, apparently what was a like a cleared warehouse where several SHIELD agents armored and armed, an army of men dedicated to SHIELD's vision, stood waiting to heal the Director's words. Director Fury walked up onto a stage that stood a few feet in height above the agents, Coulson to the side._

"…It seems the time has come men. Doctor Doom has practically made the rest of the world cower in fear. The United Nations won't even meet because they fear he shall unleash his wrath upon them. They don't want to challenge him, because they know of what has happened to three of the heroes whom went to battle him. You know what I say about that: fuck Doom. FUCK HIM! HE IS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE HAS DONE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT SON OF A BITCH STRUT AROUND LIKE A DAMN PEACOCK!" Fury bellowed.

 _The SHIELD agents start cheering in agreement. They had been waiting to take down Doom with deadly anticipation._

"Now, the Avengers with us are going to unleash hell upon his army n their way to his fortress. Once I've gotten word they and the young heroes are in Doom's fortress, we march straight there. With the machine army severely damaged and disorganized, we shall eliminate the rest of it before making our way to Doom's fortress." Fury explained.

 _The men nodded._

"Every agent needs to be focused and prepared for the fight to come. We cannot lose this fight." Fury stated.

 _The agents nodded again, listening to the man's words…knowing it would mean the difference between victory…and defeat._

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 35

**Guest of honor: Heh heh, I knew someone would.**

 **Chapter 35: A Real Battle**

 _(Outside Camelot, 1000 or so years ago, a few days later)_

 _Saxons marched outside and on the high stone walls of Camelot, armored and armed with various weapons. They then soon heard the sounds of marching feet, possibly hundreds of marching feet, the clattering of metal, and hooves beating the ground. They turned to see from the woods across the huge field before them, the great woods standing tall and proud. The sun stood high in the sky, its golden rays bathing the landscape in its fiery aura. From the woods came an army whose armor gleamed before the Saxons by the sun. Men in suits of steel armed with sword, axe, and spear stood together marching as one. On either side of the continuing to be revealed force were cavalry forces with steel plates & chainmail protecting the horses the men ride upon. Archers covered in chainmail with longbows with bags slung along their backs with dozens of arrows, and shortswords on their waists with leather belts holding them up with their scabbards. When the entire army stood before the walls of Camelot. Some of the men soon made opening columns as several horsemen & armored men walking up were given paths by those columns. The Knights of the Round Table now halted their armored horses from continuing to walk about five feet in front of the army. King Arthur sat astride upon a white horse with golden armor and chainmail. The king is about a few feet in front of the knights, and behind the knights are Captain America, Wolverine, and Spider-Man stood before them. Spider-Man now had gauntlets & sabatons, because of Cap & Wolverine's chastising. They now stood before Camelot itself._

 **(Guys…we're here…we're about to face the Saxon…army?)**

"Uhhh…where are all the Saxons? Sure I see some on the ground and wall…but what about this big army you promised?" Spidey said, suddenly appearing before the king.

"H-How?...thee Saxon army should be close. That foul king of theirs…Cerdic, should've been out here to face us. He does not shy away from battle or blood." The king replied.

 _Wolverine started sniffing the air._

"What is it Logan?" Cap asked.

"They're here." Wolverine snarled, his hands tightening around the handle of his battle axe.

"Where?" Cap asked.

 _Wolverine walked up to the knights._

"Where is the commander of the archers?" Wolverine asked.

"Arc…" Gawain started to say.

"No…send one of the men in the front line to bring up them up. Now." Wolverine said.

 _Gawain made a motion with his hand. A soldier nodded and ran back through the ranks._

 **(Uhhh…what is going on?...)**

 _Suddenly dozens, if not hundreds of arrows took flight and then dived towards the ground._

 **(Seriously? What good is that going to do?)**

 _The arrow then hit the ground, and the sky filled with pained cries and blood._

 **(WWWHHHAAATTT?!)**

 _It was as if the ground before them moved, as suddenly men popped up from the ground, while others rolled over as blood covered their chainmail and animal furs._

"They laid a trap for us. Thank your Sir Logan." Lancelot stated.

"Yes, now it is time to make them pay!" Sir Kay, the largest of the knights, bellowed.

"You got that right bub!" Wolverine growled in agreement beside him.

 _Kay laughed and nodded. When they first met, Kay underestimated the mutant for being well over a foot shorter than himself, but came to respect him through seeing him fight._

"How many Saxons are there?" Cap asked.

"They outnumber us easily 3 to 1, Captain." Gawain answered.

"I've fought worse odds." The super soldier said.

 _Gawain nodded, then turned to face the Saxons as they clamored into battle formation._

"THIS IS IT MEN! TODAY IS THE DAY WE TAKE BACK OUR HOME! NO LONGER WILL THE FOUL SAXONS AND THAT DREADED SORCEROR DOOM HAVE CONTROL OVER OUR HOME! NO LONGER SHALL WE HIDE FROM THEM! TODAY WE FIGHT TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" Arthur roared.

 _The men cheered._

 **(You know guys I've watched movies where commanders would give speeches to inspire their men…never thought I'd be in such a situation.)**

"Sir Gawain! You must protect the archers with the last few ranks of infantry. Sir Bors! Take command of the cavalry on the left flank! Sir Galahad! You shall take command of the cavalry on the right! All their men are infantry and archers before us! You must continually ride to kill their archers! Avoid the infantry!" The king ordered.

"Yes my king!" Both knights stated, then rode out to there positions.

"My king, let my fight beside you." Sir Gawain retorted.

"No, I need thee to protect our archers. Should the need arise, bring the remaining infantry and the archers into combat. I need you to protect them, they shall feel safe with you my friend." King Arthur replied.

"As you command…do not get killed." Sir Gawain replied.

"I don't plan to die today." King Arthur chuckled.

"Same to thee Captain." Gawain said.

"Hopefully not." Captain America chuckled, but his face serious.

 _Sir Gawain rode to his position. Arthur and those still with him saw that the Saxons were about to be finally in battle formation, hooting & hollering to one another to raise morale._

 **(Guys…I don't know about this…if I make it back and…and tell…I don't know if I…I…)**

"Men…it is time…today is the day! Let us show the Saxons when they take a good man's home! When they make him flee where his heart truly belongs! Tonight we shall dine in the great halls of the castle! We shall return to the families we love! When they ask us what happened today, do you know what we will tell them?! We shall tell how brave men fought for their home and their loved ones! WE SHALL TELL THEM WE FOUGHT FOR THEM! FOR OUR HOME! AND FOR CAMELOT!" Arthur roared, and at the last part of his speech he unsheathed his new sword, Excalibur still in the other scabbard.

 _The army cheered at their king's words. The knights, Spidey, and Cap unsheathed their swords._

"FOLLOW ME!" Arthur howled, raising his sword as he urged his horse forward.

 _Arthur raced forward, the other knights, trio, and most of the infantry following him. The cavalry began to race after their commanders. The last few lines of infantry held back as the archers behind them fired at the Saxons, who were now in battle formation. A large man, easily bigger than Sir Kay maybe by several inches or even a foot stood in front of the Saxon army. His beard dropped to his chest, as thick and brown as a grizzly's hair, and the same as behind him it was hanging to below his shoulders in a dirty mess. His eyes were filled with bloodshot excitement. His hugely muscular frame was covered by the chainmail he wore along his limbs, and the thick leather with fitted steel plates on his torso. He wore leather boots, with steel plates fitted to them. Locked onto his shoulders by thick leather straps and steel bindings was a black bear pelt that hung down to just above his ankles. In his hands is a huge battle axe, practically twice the size of the one Logan is carrying._

"I knew this trap would not work! IT IS TIME FOR US TO DO THINGS OUR WAY! KILL THEM ALL!" The man, Cerdic, bellowed, his voice as guttural and deep as a bear's roar.

 _He and his remaining Saxons rushed towards the charging army._

 **(THIS WOULD BE SO COOL IF I WASN'T SO SCARED!)**

 _The two armies collided._

"AAAAHHHH!" Spidey screamed fearfully as men fought around him.

 _He saw a Saxon bashed his shield against a soldier, then the Camelotian soldier fall to the ground. The Saxon then rushed forward to stab him with his sword. But the soldier then quickly jabbed his spear into the man's chest. The Saxon cried out in pain._

"No." Spidey gasped.

 _Suddenly a Saxon rushed at him, hollering as he raised his axe. Spidey's spider sense went off, but as he turned around he saw the man's head at his feet. A soldier nodded to him, his sword soaked with blood, then rushed off to fight another soldier. He gasped as he jumped back, knocking into a Saxon. Spidey jumped off him, then saw the Saxon rose up and jumped at him with his axe. Spidey parried it with his right sword, then knocked it out of his hand with his left. The Saxon looked at him with fear, but Spidey didn't want to kill him. He lowered his swords, and suddenly the Saxon grabbed his axe then rushed at him. Spidey looked at him with disbelief as the Saxon knocked him to the ground. The Saxon raised his axe, but then a sword then appeared from his chest. The man gargled in pain as he fell onto the ground. Spidey looked up to see another soldier look at him, then ran to another part of the fight. That same soldier was then tackled by a Saxon. Both rolled on the ground as they struggled to fight._

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Spidey cried out.

 _He looked around at the battle before him. He saw limbs flying, heads being cut off, and blood bathing the ground, corpses, and people all around him._

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!" Spidey gasped in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?!" A voice called from beside him.

 _Spidey turned to see an older soldier running towards him._

"GET IT TOGETHER BOY! THIS ISN'T TRAINING! THIS ISN'T SOME BRAWL FOR SPORT! THIS IS A REAL BATTLE! GET IT TOGETHER BOY!" The soldier roared in Spidey's face…well...helmet, both hands on the teen's shoulders while shaking him.

 **(No…there…there has to be another way…there has to be…please…please God no…)**

 _Suddenly an arrow was lodged into the soldier's back, and the man dropped to the ground with a pained look on his face. Another arrow flew towards Spidey, but he quickly dodged out of the way, despite the armor he had on._

"WHOA!" Spidey gasped.

 _He turned to see a Saxon loading his crossbow with another armor piercing bolt._

"That looks dangerous!" Spidey gasped.

 _Suddenly a cavalryman smashed into the man. The man crashed onto the ground with a sickening crack, followed by the man's spear thrusting into the Saxon's chest._

"No." Spidey gasped.

"COME ON YOU CUNTS!" A voice roared from a small distance away.

 _King Cerdic bellowed as he swung his axe at soldiers. His axe took off one man's hand then swung to the other side, jamming into another's chest. Cerdic bellowed excitedly, his face bathing in blood. A cavalryman rushed at him, readying his spear. Cerdic dodged the thrust, then grabbed the side the man and his horse, then pulled him to the ground. The horse neighed in panic as it felt the snapping of its rider's right leg under its weight along with the man's scream of pain. Cerdic then grabbed the man's head, then growled as he used his strength to snap his neck. He then got on his feet, and roared as he punched a man rushing at him, who flipped in the air. Cerdic then slammed his axe into the man's chest before he hit the ground._

"HEY UGLY!" Another voice growled.

 _The Saxon king turned to see a small man in odd armor with a battle axe in his hands._

"I can't actually believe you actually responded to that!" Wolverine laughed.

 _Cedric growled as he rushed with his axe. Wolverine snarled as their axes collided, steel hitting steel._

"YOU WILL DIE LITTLE MAN! THE ONLY MAN WORTH KILLING HERE IS THE SO CALLED KING OF CAMELOT! THAT SHALL BE MY TRUE GLORY ON THIS BATTLEFIELD!" Cerdic roared.

"You can take glory and shove it up your ass, bub!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Cerdic pushed aside the axes then head-butted the mutant, even with his helmet on. Wolverine dropped to the ground, grunting._

"Now you die." Cerdic growled as he kicked away the man's axe.

 _Wolverine was about to lunge at the man, but suddenly saw an armored mass leap over him. Cerdic now saw an armored knight whose helmet had the wings of a great bird of pray on either side who also carried an oddly designed shield._

"You will die before him." Cerdic growled.

"Not today!" Cap grunted, swinging his longsword.

 _Cerdic blocked the blade with the axe. Cap then quickly slammed his shield into the man's torso. The Saxon king grunted in pain, but then followed by back slapping the man's helmet. Cap stuttered back at the hit. Cerdic then kicked him in his chest, knocking him to the ground._

"You first!" Cerdic growled, readying his axe.

"No stop!" A voice called.

 _The king turned to see a youth with two shortswords at either side of him in scabbards and an odd symbol on his chest stand before him._

"Are you threatening me boy?!" The large man growled.

"Surrender." Spidey said.

 _The king started to laugh, awful cackling that sounding like a mixture of a boar's snorting and a bull's grunting. Then he swung his axe at him, but Spidey caught it with one hand. Cerdic tried to move it out of his grip, but the axe wouldn't budge._

"Please, no one should die! No one! This is murder!" Spidey begged.

"This is war boy. No such thing as murder." Cerdic growled, then slammed his right foot into the teen's breastplate.

 _Spidey hit the ground with a thud._

"GRRAAHGHARRAAA!" Cerdic roared, raising his axe.

 _Spidey looked around as men held their guts in their hands, or crawled around with a limb or two cut off. He even saw a decapitated man's body still on his horse at the animal ran through the battlefield. The pained cries of men rung out in the sky as dirt and blood filled the skies._

"No." Spidey gasped, as he closed his eyes.

 _Cerdic roared as he was about to bring down his axe. But then Spidey opened his eyes, unsheathed his blades, then leapt at the man with a yell. Spidey's swords jabbed into the man's heart, and blood suddenly splashed onto Spidey's armor and through his helmet. Cerdic groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, with Spidey on top of him. The teen saw the look in his eyes, they were filled with shock and anger. The man vainly tried to reach for him, but his hands dropped to the ground as the man took his last breath._

"I…I…I just…" Spidey gasped.

"Sir Peter!" A voice called out.

 _Spider-Man's spidey sense went off. He leapt in the air, the swords coming out of Cerdic's chest. He leapt over the swing of an axe. Spidey then landed behind the Saxon who just tried to kill him. The Saxon quickly turned only to look down and see two swords plunged into his chest. He looked up in shock at the one he just tried to kill…the one leapt and flipped in the air over and killed him with what he thought was impossible. He tried to speak, but died as soon as the swords were taken out of his chest. The dead Saxon fell to the ground. He looked around to see the shocked faces of the men around him. Then on either side, soon stood Captain American and Wolverine._

"We're not done yet, kid. We've got work to do." Wolverine said, putting his free hand on the shivering teen's pauldron.

 _The trio looked at the line of Saxons charging at them, hoping to avenge the two they lost to the odd young knight._

"Let's get this over with." Spider-Man grunted, readying his blades.

 _The three yelled as they charged at the group._

 _(Directly outside the walls of Camelot, an hour or so later)_

 _The battle was fierce; many men were lost on both sides. Gawain and the last infantry and archers had to rush into the battle because of the dwindling numbers his king had in the field. The trio, the king, Sir Lancelot, and about a dozen soldiers fought their way to distant part of the wall, where the king informed them was a secret entrance into the castle._

"Come, we must hurry. Men, once we free the sorcerers, you must lead them out of here. We shall attack Doom ourselves." King Arthur said, now standing with them, his horse having been lost in the fight as well as Lancelot's.

"My king…" One soldier gasped.

"Do as your king commands!" Lancelot growled.

 _The hesitating soldiers reluctantly nodded._

"Come, we have a pretender to dethrone." The king said, as they began their infiltration.

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

**_(Oh guys, I'm going on vacation this Saturday so I don't know when the next update will be. Sorry guys, though I might bring my laptop since where I'm going has Wi-Fi, but I don't know. Again, sorry guys.)_**

 **Sport21: Thanks. Well battles have been won in worse odds. Besides, the Saxons lost their king/leader. Thanks. Yeah, Spidey will feel…different.**

 **Death Fury: It's quite the change indeed.**

 **Guest of honor: War isn't simple, and Peter learned that hard lesson.**

 **Man285: Sorry that you don't like the pairing, I just couldn't see writing this story in any other way. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 36: Storming The Castle**

 _(Central Park Base, present, the next day)_

 _Everyone had gathered what they needed, everyone had to be prepared for the assault on Doom's fortress. The young heroes planned to take a route they found that takes the back alleys to the Empire State Building they'd found when they did a run through of near the building. Iron Man is going to lead Thor & Hulk in a head on attack on the machine army for the SHIELD forces to come in to clean up the mess. That was the first part of the plan anyways. They were all about to leave, just saying good luck to one another._

"Make sure to smash them good big guy." Power Man chuckled.

"Oh you know it." Hulk chuckled, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"We'll meet you there, and remember: me and you, Nova, are going to set a fire under Doom's ass." Iron Man chuckled.

"You got it! Heh ha!" Nova laughed, they then high-fived one another.

"Best of luck to you your majesty." Iron Fist said, bowing to Thor.

"I look forward to our battle with Doom. It shall be one worthy of being told for ages in the halls of Asgard!" Thor proclaimed, his voice full of enthusiastic laughter.

 _Tiger and Siren stood on either side of the room, arms crossed and looking away from everyone else. Nick Fury was giving last minute commands to the different strike squads of SHIELD whom would be joining him in his crusade to bring down Doctor Doom._

"Ok everyone! Move out! Iron Man! Destroy every machine in your path! Kids! Get to the Empire State Building! I want you three sharp and ready to go when the Avengers meet you there!" Fury called out.

 _The groups separated and moved out._

 _(Manhattan, a few minutes later)_

 _Doom's machine army is patrolling the streets, both on it and above it. Whilst moving around near Doom's fortress, their sensors picked up something. They turned to see three figures heading towards them._

"Alright guys! You heard Fury! Let's take these things down!" Iron Man shouted.

"Come! Let us vanquish these foul metal monsters!" Thor proclaimed.

"YEAH! TIME TO SMASH!" Hulk yelled.

 _The three surged forward. On Iron Man's shoulders popped out his holders for his missiles, which he then fired at the flying bots surging towards them. Each one hit their mark, the explosions tearing through a number of the other flying bots as well._

"RRAARRAAHH!" Thor bellowed, as he flew through the Doombots as he slammed his hammer into each one, destroying them instantly on contact.

 _Hulk bellowed as he literally punched his way through the giant bots, running through them like a gamma battering ram. Iron Man fired off his repulsor blasts at every Doombot that leapt at him. Thor shot lightning at the the incoming swarm of flying bots as they fired off their stinger shots._

"Hulk! Doomdogs coming in hot!" Iron Man shouted as he wrestled with a pair of Doombots.

"RRRAAAAGGHH! HHUUULLKK SSSMMAAASSHH!" Hulk roared as he tore holes in the giant bots.

 _As the green goliath continued to crush the giant machines, a group of Doomdogs leapt on him, tearing at his bare skin with their metal teeth and claws. Hulk grunted as he tried to shake off the metal hounds. Hulk growled as they continued to pile on him, biting and slashing away as they literally dog piled him._

"HULK!" Iron Man shouted.

 _Hulk roared as he threw off the pile of Doomdogs. Each of the machines landed in various places, exploding on contact. Hulk grunted, looking at the scratches across his upper body which were slowly healing._

"You ok big guy?" Iron Man asked, flying down to check on his friend.

"Those puny pooches can't bring me down! Come on Tin Man!" Hulk shouted, then leapt towards another giant bot, bringing it down as he unleashed a flurry of punches on it.

"I hate that name!" Iron Man growled, then flew forward to follow Hulk & Thor.

 _Thor let out a bellowing scream as he shot forward like an arrow crushing every bot that got in his way._

"FFOOORR AASGGAAARRRDD!" Thor roared as he brought down his lightning upon a charging group of the near 50 Doombots standing guard right in front of the entrance to Doom's fortress.

"Fury! We've swept away a major chunk of Doom's army! You and your men clean up the rest! We're heading in to take on Doom himself!" Iron Man stated over his comm link with Fury.

"Good! Meet with White Tiger's team! We'll finish off what's left out here!" Fury replied.

"Right! Come on Avengers!" Iron Man stated.

 _Nick Fury led the many strike SHIELD squads through the path of destruction the three Avengers left in their way. They'd suited up in newly developed SWAT-like uniforms, except theirs had vitally placed pieces of armor to protect their wearers. Their helmets are made of the same armor as the armor within their suits. Their weapons were newly developed blasters that could be used for any number of reasons. Fury had the same uniform on, armed with the same blaster, but didn't wear the helmet._

"Keep going men! We need to finish off whatever machines are left on the streets! We have to make our way to the Empire State Building to help the Avengers & the young heroes!" Fury called out as he led the men through the streets, searching for any machines not obliterated.

 _White Tiger's team and the three Avengers met within the building, preparing for the take on their tasks._

"Alright, get the security down. Let us know when you're finished, only then we we be able to able to confront Doom without our brainwashed friends there to help him. Though Taskmaster and this elite guard of his are probably with him…but they won't be able to stop us from taking down Doom." Iron Man said.

"Right." Tiger and Siren grunted, not looking at him, arms crossed.

"White Tiger? Scarlet Siren?" Iron Man grunted, rubbing the back of his armor plated neck.

"My friends, please. We cannot defeat this enemy if you cannot cut off their defenses." Iron Fist said, putting either hand on a shoulder of either girl.

 _They sighed, nodded, then ran off to where they found out where the security center is._

"Come heroes of Midgard! Let us give our regards to 'his majesty'!" Thor proclaimed, then flew off with the others following.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**Death Fury: Sorry about that.**

 **Guest of honor: I've been trying to…it's been difficult.**

 **Chapter 37: Breaking Chains**

 _(Camelot tunnel, 1000 or so years ago, several minutes later)_

 _The group had been following Arthur through the secret passage to his castle. They were all off to free Merlin and Morgan le Fay. However, one of them was mentally & emotionally…unstable._

 **(WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I…I…I WNET AGAINST THE CODE I PLEGDED TO MYSELF WHEN I FIRST PUT ON MY SUIT! NO! NO! NNNNOOOOO! PLEASE NO! BUT…BUT IF I…BUT IF I HADN'T…PLEASE…PLEASE NOOO!)**

 _Spider-Man's eyes were twitching and started to laugh like a madman. Wolverine then smacked him in the back of his helmet, but the impact shook Spider-Man out of it…mostly…_

"Knock it off kid. You were doing great out there…but now you're acting like some kind of psycho!" Wolverine hissed.

"Logan, he just did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do…take a life." Captain America sighed.

"Sir Peter…that is not a wise code…" Lancelot whispered.

"Indeed, there have been stories of men sparing enemies when it was time to honorably defeat them once and for all…and didn't…those men were killed in their sleep by those same foes whom were later found and executed…well…some of them anyways…" Arthur grunted, as he led the group through the torch lit passage.

"I…I…I-I-I-I-I-I…" Spider-Man stuttered literally like a broken record.

"Shut up!" Wolverine hissed.

 _The mutant then slapped him in the back of his helmet._

 **(*Shakes head from side to side crazily* Ohh gosh…I'm messed up…What if…What if I get back…and when Tiger finds out...I…I…she'll say…no…NOOO!)**

"What is it Peter. I can't see your face, but you seem like you're scared out of your mind." Cap stated.

"Is it because of Lord Doom?" Lancelot asked.

"No…the person I'm thinking of…scares me far more." Spider-Man answered, fear thick in his voice.

"Ohhh, the girl eh? Heh heh!" Wolverine laughed, putting an arm around the teen's neck.

"You fear a girl? A brave hunter such as yourself?" Lancelot asked.

"That 'girl' is fiercer than any man or beast ever in this world's existence!" Spider-Man replied, literally shaking in his armor.

"But you like her too. I know bub. I can tell by your scent; it gives off some…things…telling me that you like her…more than you'll admit too." Wolverine grunted.

"White Tiger? That will cause trouble." Captain American said.

"Shut up." Spider-Man grunted.

"This…White Tiger?...She is a…woman warrior?" Lancelot gasped.

"Buddy you have no idea." Spider-Man replied.

"Incredible." Lancelot gasped.

"Hush…we shall soon be in the dungeon…the metal demons stand guard over the sorcerers." Arthur hushed.

 _The group slowly crept towards the dungeons where the elite Doombots stood._

"We shall handle this." Captain America said, putting a gauntlet on the king's pauldron.

"No…we shall all do this…together." The king replied.

 _Cap nodded. He leapt out from his hiding place with a yell, and tossed his shield at the machines. The machines fell like Dominoes as they hit the ground. The shield hit a wall and then flew back into Cap's waiting hand._

"Now!" Cap shouted.

 _The group ran from their hiding place. The Doombots were getting up as the group attacked. King Arthur shouted as he hacked and slashed at one of the machines, each time making a cut in the machine's armor. Lancelot grunted as he blocked the blows from one of the machines._

"Back fiend!" Lancelot growled, pushing the robot away from him after blocking a blow from the attacking machine with the length of his blade.

 _Wolverine let out a snarling howl as he smashed the blade of his battle axe into a few of the elite Doombots, crashing into them like of wave of sharpened steel. The smashed into the wall with a crashing thud. Wolverine rushed at them, brining down his axe repeatedly as he let out a vicious growl._

"Finish them quickly! We must not delay!" Arthur shouted, then beheaded one of the machines.

"Yes my king!" Lancelot replied, then thrust his blade into the chest of the machine and slide it up to where he completely cut it chest to head into separate pieces.

 _Cap slashed his longsword, cutting a bot into two pieces. He quickly then blocked an attack from another bot with his machine then followed up by beheading it. The group turned to see Spidey once again laughing like a madman as he literally slashed apart the remaining Doombots like a lawnmower cutting through grass._

 **(I'M A MANIAC! HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! HAHAHA! I'M A KILLER! I'M A MURDERER! HAHAHAHA!)**

"Sir Peter! Calm yourself!" Lancelot gasped.

"Kid! Will you shut up?!" Wolverine growled as he repeatedly slapped the teen.

"S-Sorry." Spidey gasped.

 _Wolverine walked over to Cap._

"He's losing it. Maybe we shouldn't have brought him with us." Wolverine whispered.

"He's still in shock Logan. He'll come around…don't you remember when you first killed?" Cap grunted.

"*Growls* You have no idea." Wolverine hissed.

"Now that they've been temporarily dealt with…we have to find the prisoners." Cap stated.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I can smell them…that and they're right there." Wolverine grunted as he pointed to a cell.

 _The group walked over to see an old man and a young woman in heavy iron chains clutching their necks, wrists, waists, and ankles in metallic vises._

"Hold on." Cap said to the two.

 _He slammed his shield into the iron bars that were the cell's fence. The bars flew to the other side of the cell then clattered to the floor. The two prisoners looked at their rescuers. Morgan looked at Spider-Man with wide shocked eyes._

"Y-You?!" She gasped.

"Yeah me…wait, WHAT?! How do you know who I am?!" Spider-Man gasped.

"You fool, when Doom changed the space-time continuum as he put it…it gave me the future memories of me fighting you and those other children in the future!" The sorceress hissed.

"What does thou speak of?" Arthur grunted.

"Arthur…the one called Peter…is from the future…and I believe his two friends are as well." Merlin coughed.

"You…you three…and Doom…his followers…come from the future?" Arthur gasped.

 **(Well this is awkward.)**

"H-How?" Lancelot gasped.

 _The trio sighed then told them of how Doom attacked their city in the future, their fight against his army, their confrontation with him, and how they all came to be in the past._

"…My god." Arthur gasped.

"Yes, you three have come a long way to battle this villain." Merlin stated.

"Enough of this foolishness! Free me from this bondage so I may tear out that fiend's heart!" Morgan le Fay growled, but weakly.

"No, you are too weak. With Doom having syphoned your magic, he'd kill you if you tried to face him." Captain America dissuaded.

"…Fine…But bring him to me once you are done…" The sorceress hissed.

"You may punish him, but we must return him to the future to face his crimes there as well. But first we have to get you two out of here." Captain America said.

 _Spider-Man walked towards them and then carefully broke their chains without hurting them. He helped both of them up, but Morgan le Fay glared at the teen._

"Come, we must get thee away from here." Arthur said.

 _The group quickly led the two outside to where Sir Gawain and a few cavalrymen were waiting with two horses, which the sorcerers climbed on with some help._

"Take them to the camp. Hurry and retreat with the rest of the men." Arthur ordered.

"At once my king." Sir Gawain replied, nodding.

"Be careful my boy. This Doom is dangerous, he's more powerful than any foe you have ever faced." Merlin warned.

"I will Merlin…thank you." Arthur said.

"If you are able to destroy his sword, then its power shall return to Excalibur." Merlin added.

"I promise you this day will be the last of the pretender's reign." Arthur replied.

 _Merlin looked at him grimly but nodded. Morgan le Fay glared at Spider-Man._

 **(She really hates me…than again…everyone I've ever fought does…almost everyone…)**

"Good luck, my king." Sir Gawain said, bowing his head to the man.

 _The group then rode off. Arthur turned to Lancelot and the trio._

"Come…let us put an end to this reign of terror." Arthur stated.

 _The others nodded and followed Arthur back into the secret passage._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry it took so long guys; the vacation has been keeping me busy…)_**


	39. Chapter 38

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Guest of honor: I suppose.**

 **Plasma57: Thanks.**

 **Man285: It's been a bad day for him.**

 **Chapter 38: Doom's Domain**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, present, a few minutes later)_

 _Iron Man's group is on one of the floors of the building. They were waiting for White Tiger and Scarlet Siren's confirmation that they had taken down the security._

"When will the lasses bring down Doom's eyes and ears? I long to end this." Thor grunted impateiently.

"Your highness, please, our friends will not fail us in this endeavor." Iron Fist said.

 _Thor reluctantly nodded._

"Why don't we go in there and just smash him?" Hulk grunted, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Because we want to make sure Doom can't call for backup from our hypnotized friends. Also, the security system maybe be a guidance system for his 'elite guard'." Iron Man answered.

"Who's to say that they aren't with him already?" Hulk grunted, arms crossing.

"Doom probably thinks we are no threat to him with his 'mystic powers'. So he probably has them scattered through the building." Iron Man scoffed.

 _Hulk glared at Iron Man._

"Let's just hope we can defeat Doom, for with his magic powers…we don't know how truly strong he is now." Iron Fist said.

"He's no match for me, heh heh. No fake magic tricks will be able to withstand my scientific genius." Iron Man chuckled.

 _Iron Fist sighed, shaking his head._

"How much farther?" Siren asked.

"Not much. We'll be there soon." Tiger answered.

 _The two had been racing up stairs and through hallways to the security room. They hoped to find Spider-Man there and talk some sense into him…well that was Siren's plan…Tiger's plan was to beat him until they literally knocked some sense into him._

"Do you think we'll find him?" Siren asked.

"I hope…because once I find him, I'm going to take my foot and ram it so far…" Tiger growled.

"Tiger!" Siren interjected.

"*Rolls eyes* Hey, don't you call Motor Mouth that?" Tiger grunted.

"Well, you're literally a tiger…so…" Siren awkwardly replied.

 _Tiger rolled her eyes again. They soon came upon their target location. She motioned for Siren for them to hide on either side of the door. Tiger began sniffing._

"I don't smell him in there." White Tiger whispered.

"Oh you know what he smells like huh? Hmmm..." Scarlet Siren chuckled.

 _Tiger blushed under her mask but hissed at Siren, who just chuckled playfully back._

"On three…one…two…three!" Tiger whispered, then at her last word she kicked in the door.

 _Both heroines leapt into the room, Tiger's claws extruded and Siren's bladed tonfa at the ready. They found no one in the room._

"That's odd. No one here." Siren said.

 _Tiger looked at the control center, quickly studying it._

"Something's not right here." White Tiger said.

 _(A few minutes earlier)_

 _Iron Fist's communicator went fuzzy suddenly._

"Yo! What's going on with your comm link Fist?!" Power Man asked.

"I'm not sure." Iron Fist said as he checked his communicator.

 _Suddenly the image of White Tiger appeared on it, though Fist thought she looked different._

"Guys! The security systems are down! Doom is not far from your location! Hurry!" Tiger said.

 _Iron Fist gave her an odd look._

"What is it Iron Fist?!" She growled, eyes narrowed.

"Let me speak to Siren." Iron Fist replied.

 _His communicator then showed Siren, but her helmet wasn't on._

"What is it Iron Fist?" MJ asked.

 _Fist looked at her the same way he looked at Tiger._

"Fist of Iron! Come! We must not delay! The Tiger of White and the Siren of Scarlet have broken Doom's defenses! It is time we end this!" Thor called to Iron Fist.

"…*Sighs* Yes, your highness." Iron Fist replied.

 _His communicator's image of MJ went blank._

"Let's go!" Iron Man called out.

 _The group rushed up some stairs and through a hallway or two until they came upon a huge doorway with the green raptor, bird of prey, symbol on it. It was gigantic in size._

"Hulk…why don't you knock for us?" Iron Man said.

 _Hulk grinned._

 _(Doom's throne room)_

 _The doors were suddenly torn from their hinges, flying to the stairs that led to Doom's throne and smashed onto them. The group rushed into the room, battle ready. But all they see is Doom on his throne, as calm as a cucumber._

"It's over Doom! You're by yourself! Your army isn't here to help you! And you can't take all of us on! Surrender!" Iron Man shouted.

 _Doom began to laugh. The group looked at one another oddly._

"Iron Fist, you seem the most disturbed of all." Doom said, but his voice wasn't his.

 _The heroes' eyes went wide with surprise. Doom stood up and continued to laugh, but it wasn't his voice. He was suddenly consumed by a green light. When it faded, there stood Doom in MJ's form, laughing._

"No." Iron Fist gasped.

"What's the matter you fools? Cat got your tongue?" Doom said, and at the second sentence took the form of White Tiger with her voice but in her previous outfit and continued to laugh.

"My master knew you would come…his magic is more powerful than you can possibly believe Stark." A familiar voice said.

 _The group suddenly saw Taskmaster land on the destroyed door, having leapt down from the ceiling._

"You mean…no!" Iron Man gasped.

 _The group turned to see the elite Doombots stand in the doorway, in battle postures._

"Fighting you fools is beneath me…deal with them." Doom grunted after he changed back into his form with his own voice.

"Yes my king." Three familiar voices said.

 _The heroes gasped, turning to where they heard the voices from. From behind three pillars came the hypnotized heroes. Doom Spider-Man, Captain, and Wolverine readied themselves in their own ways. Doom Spider-Man was on the floor his limbs spread out like a spider. Doom Captain took a fighting position, his shield out in front of him. Doom Wolverine cracked his knuckles, growling._

"He knew we were coming…" Hulk grunted.

 _Nova gulped fearfully. Suddenly Iron Fist's communicator had the images of the real Tiger & Siren on it._

"Guys! The security room can't be shut down! We can't find a way to turn it off! Doom will call in reinforcements! Get out of there!" The girls cried out.

"It's too late…we're trapped." Iron Fist replied.

"No!" The girls gasped, eyes wide with shock, then their images disappeared.

"Subdue them!" Doom ordered.

 _Doom's followers leapt at the shocked heroes._

 _(The security room)_

"Fury! Fury!" White Tiger cried out, trying to reach to Nick Fury over her communicator.

 _But the only thing she saw was static._

"No…No, no, no, no! No! I can't reach Fury!" Tiger growled with irritation.

"Same with me!" Siren added.

"Doom's magic must be keeping us from contacting anyone outside!" White Tiger hissed angrily.

 _White Tiger smashed her fist into a wall._

"What are we going to do?" Scarlet Siren gasped.

"…Fury told us to take down the security system, but not face Doom himself." Tiger said.

"Yeah?..." Scarlet Siren replied.

 _Tiger chuckled._

"What are you getting at?" Siren asked.

"He didn't say we couldn't fight his followers." Tiger answered.

 _Scarlet Siren grinned._

"You know what that means?" Tiger chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Siren replied.

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**Guest of honor: Thanks**

 **Man285: Here it is.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 39: Let's Dance**

 _(Camelot's castle, 1000 or so years ago, several minutes later)_

 _The group were sneaking through the secret passage to within the castle itself. With the machines temporarily taken care of, the group assumed that Doom & Taskmaster waiting for them. The group planned to deal with both men as best they could, for they knew both are deadly foes. Taskmaster being a highly skilled combatant would make him very dangerous to Arthur & Lancelot, considering he had single handily defeated most of the Knights of the Round Table. He is still dangerous to Spider-Man and Captain America, but Wolverine had a better chance against him than the rest of because of his healing factor. Doctor Doom, however, is a great threat to them all. With his newly charged mystical might, he is capable of fierce destruction. Though Spider-Man's mind was on something else._

'I just hope I can get back to Ava and MJ…I'm not the same guy they once knew…I've killed…Ava will kill me once I tell her…and MJ will think I'm some kind of monster…also, being there is two of them…I…I don't know what to do…' Spider-Man groaned in his mind.

 _Wolverine started to sniff the air._

"Thinking about her aren't you, kid? You smell the same as earlier." Wolverine grunted.

"Uh, why are you smelling me?" Spidey asked.

"You need to get your mind off of her and get your head into the game." The mutant hissed.

"Actually…there are two people I'm thinking about…White Tiger…and…another girl…a childhood friend of mine…whom…I'm…I mean...both I do…" Spider-Man stammered.

"You love both of them? Heh, that's alright kid. You've gotta live a little." Wolverine chuckled.

"Two women? My hunter, you certainly are ambitious." Arthur said.

"You know of me Sir Peter and how I've been with the queen and my wife. As I have explained to each of you, I fell for Guinevere first and have had a great longing to be with her. When I was wed to my wife, I came to care for her. I am torn between them…as are you with these two ladies you speak of." Lancelot said.

 **(Whoa, odd parallels.)**

"Everyone focus, we need to be ready to face Doctor Doom and Taskmaster." Captain America stated.

"Flag Boy's right." Wolverine grunted.

"I hate that name!" Cap hissed.

 _Wolverine chuckled._

 **(I'll have to think about Ava & MJ after we take care of Doom and Taskmaster…that's if I survive. *Gulps*.)**

 _Arthur quietly led them into the throne room. Doctor Doom sat on Arthur's throne with Taskmaster beside him._

"Come out…I know you are here…come now…" Doctor Doom stated, his voice calm.

 _The group walked out, weapons ready._

"It's over Victor! Your Saxon army is leaderless and cut into pieces! Your machines have been turned to scrap! You're outnumbered and outmatched! Give yourself up!" Captain America ordered.

"Ah, I've seen you've embraced the local culture. It suits you...but it is all for not…Taskmaster…deal with them. Wolverine might present a problem…but he shall be dealt with once the rest lie bleeding on the ground." Doom ordered.

 _Taskmaster chuckled as he readied the shield on his left arm and the saber in his right hand._

"With pleasure. No wonder you wanted me to stay here and not lead the Saxons." Taskmaster chuckled.

"Yes…I knew they would come. Finish them." Doctor Doom ordered.

"Heh he, let's dance." Taskmaster chuckled.

 _Taskmaster let out a battle cry as he rushed at the group. Arthur & Lancelot growled as the raced towards the man. Taskmaster growled as he leapt at them. His shield smashed into Lancelot's chest, as did his right foot into Arthur's chest._

 **(Ok…that was a cool move…)**

"Go!" Cap ordered.

 _Captain America raced at Taskmaster. The two men slammed into each other. Taskmaster slammed his shield into Cap's helmet. Captain America stuttered a step or two back. The field marshal than sweep kicked him. Cap fell to the ground. Taskmaster raised his sword to strike down, but then saw the angry axe wielding Wolverine rushing at him. He leapt at him with his shield leading the lunge with his rocket boots allowing him to knock Wolverine hard enough to the ground. Spider-Man raced at Taskmaster._

"YOU!" The field marshal roared.

"Yeah me! Come on ugly!" Spider-Man taunted.

 _Taskmaster growled angrily as he rushed at the teen. He slashed his sword in a quick arc which was quickly blocked by Spidey's left blade. Taskmaster followed up by throwing forth his shield towards the young hero's face. Spidey quickly dodged out of the way and elbowed the man in his torso._

"Not bad kid…but you're still going to ddi-GAH!" Taskmaster grunted as he fell to the floor after Cap's shield hit him in the back and flew back into the super soldier's open left armored hand.

"Not happening Taskmaster!" Captain America shouted.

"*Growls* Not even you will stop me from getting my revenge! That kid will pay for all he's done to me!" Taskmaster hissed.

"Don't count on it bub!" Wolverine growled, gripping his axe.

 _Arthur and Lancelot readied themselves, hand firmly holding their swords. The group circled the field marshal._

"*Growls but then chuckles* I like a challenge. " Taskmaster laughed.

 _The group circled him, eyes locked on the man. Taskmaster growled as he rushed forward at Spider-Man. The field marshal horizontally swung his sword, Spidey blocked it with his left sword. Taskmaster then bashed his shield into the teen's helmet. Spidey stuttered back. Taskmaster raised his sword, but when he brought it down Lancelot's sword stopped it from reaching Spider-Man. The knight pushed away the man's blade, then thrusted his blade at the man's chest. However, Taskmaster blocked it with his shield then pushed back. Lancelot stuttered back as Cap leapt at Taskmaster. Their swords met in a quick clash of steel. Cap smashed his shield into the field marshal's. They growled as the pushed against one another, trying to gain dominance over the struggle. Cap bashed his helmet into Taskmaster's face. The man stuttered back, and Cap aimed a kick at the man's legs. But Taskmaster quickly reacted by leaping in the air then tossed his own kick at the man. Cap tried to dodge out of the way, but was too slow to react. The hit slammed into Cap's breastplate, knocking him to the ground. Wolverine growled as he rushed at Taskmaster. He brought down his axe, but missed the man who dodged it quickly. He smashed his shield into the man's helmet then kicked him in his breastplate. Wolverine growled as he skidded back. He growled as he ran forward and tackled the man to the ground. They rolled on the ground trying to hit one another. Wolverine then forced the man on the back._

"Get off of me you hairy little imp!" Taskmaster growled as he tried to punch the mutant.

"*Growls* I'm gonna make you eat those words bub!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Taskmaster growled as he was able to bash his shield against the mutant's helmet, then follow up by another hit with his shield which sent Wolverine off to his side. Taskmaster grunted as he shook off the mutant's attack. He readied his saber & shield when he saw Arthur before him._

"Nice outfit." Taskmaster grunted.

"…Thank you…but enough of this!" Arthur grunted.

 _The two men rushed at one another. Their blades clashed quickly. Arthur pulled back his sword then went for a swing from the left. Taskmaster quickly blocked it then went for a bash with his shield. However, Arthur pushed it aside with his right pauldron. The king then followed up by slamming into him with his left side. Taskmaster stuttered back a few steps. Arthur thrust his sword forward, but the field marshal quickly blocked with his shield. Arthur growled as he rushed forward and brought his sword down quickly. The field marshal quickly parried the attack, then twisted around to try and bash the man with his shield. Arthur actually charged into the attack with his sword. The two attacks collided with equal strength, struggling to overpower one another._

"You and your master will not take my kingdom!" Arthur growled.

"Ha! He already has!" Taskmaster taunted.

 _Arthur growled as he then pushed away Taskmaster's shield then brought down his sword again. But the field marshal quickly dodged the attacked then smashed his shield into the man's helmet and followed up by kicking him in his breastplate. Arthur hit the ground with a thud. Taskmaster laughed triumphantly at having knocked each of them to the ground._

"It's time to finally end this!" Taskmaster grunted.

 _He walked over to Spider-Man he was on the ground groaning in pain. He raised his saber. But then he paused as an idea came to mind._

"Wait…hmm..." Taskmaster contemplated.

"Hey ugly!" A voice said.

 _Taskmaster looked down to see an armored fist smash into his mask. The man cried out as he flew through the air and landed with a thud. Taskmaster tried to get up, but groaned as he fell back to the ground again. Spider-Man chuckled as he got to his feet._

"Heh heh, I can't believe you actually reacted to that. Heh ha ha!" Spidey laughed.

 **(Oh, I really needed that! Hahaha!)**

 _The others got on their feet, shaking off the hits._

"Nicely done Spider-Man. Surrender Doom! You have no reinforcements! You are all alone!" Captain America ordered.

 _Suddenly the elite Doombots leapt behind the group, ready to fight._

 **(OH COME ON!)**

"No! Back! I shall handle this rabble!" Doctor Doom called out as he got off his thrown, then pulled his sword from the scabbard at the side of the throne.

"You can't handle all of us!" Captain America shouted.

"I am sufficient." Doom grunted.

 **(Huh, never heard that one before.)**

 _Doom firmly gripped the sword which glew with a green aura, and the man holding it chuckled._

"Help me." Spidey squeaked.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I tried to originally upload this chapter and the next into one, but I couldn't I guess because there was too much 'content'…I wasn't too happy…I hope this will work for you guys.)_**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: His New Power**

 _(Camelot's castle, 1000 or so years ago, second later)_

 _Doom walked towards the group, his sword firmly gripped in his right hand. Arthur and Lancelot rushed at the man, growling in anger._

"You will no longer hold my home villain!" Arthur roared.

 _Both men raised their blades and quickly brought them down. However, Doom's blade quickly blocked their attacks. Doom glared at them, He quickly pushed them away with his sword then swiftly swung it in a short arc. Without breaking momentum, Doom's sword broke the king & the knight's blades in half. Both men froze for a moment, then Doom punched both of them with his free left armored hand. Arthur & Lancelot were sent flying and landed on the floor with resounding thuds. Cap quickly ran to them._

"They're unconscious, but alive." Captain America called out.

"I could have destroyed them with a single blast from my magical powers…but the Saxons can have them…that was our deal. I have no interest in this place. I just wanted the power of Excalibur. Such might within that blade belongs to me." Doom stated.

"GRAH! SHUT UP AND FIGHT ASSHOLE GRAAHH!" Wolverine roared as he rushed then leapt at Doom.

 _Doom backslapped Wolverine, which sent him flying. The mutant shouted in panic as he flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. His axe hit a wall and broke on impact._

 **(Oh shit!)**

 _Captain America rushed at Doctor Doom, sword raised and yelling as he raced towards the villain. He leapt in the air and as he flew towards Doom he brought down his longsword. However, Doom swiped his sword up and broke the blade into two pieces. Doom then threw forth a punch with his left armored fist, but Cap quickly blocked with his shield. There was a great thud as Doom's punch actually dented the center of the shield. Cap's eyes widened a bit, but didn't have time to gaze at the dent. He quickly tossed away his destroyed sword as he leapt away from another attack from Doom's sword. Spider-Man rushed forward to aid Cap. Doctor Doom dodged an attack from Cap bashing his shield at him, then pushed his free armored hand against the man's shield. Cap yelled in panic as he flew back. Spidey watched as he hit the ground with a thud._

 **(*Gulps* Oh no.)**

 _He turned to face Doom. Doctor Doom glared at him as he gripped his sword with both hands. Spidey let out yell as he raced forward with arms spread out and swords ready. Doom yelled as he brought down his sword, but Spidey leapt over the attack and landed behind the man. Spider-Man twisted around and swiped both of his blades in a paralleling motion towards Doom's exposed right side. However, Spidey's swords were instantly broken as they made contact with Doom's sword which had been thrown back faster than Spidey's thought to block the attack._

"No." Spidey squeaked.

"FOOLISH BOY!" Doom roared as he quickly grabbed Spider-Man by his throat with his left hand then tossed him towards Cap & Wolverine.

 _Spidey skidded on the ground grunting in pain the entire way. He came to a stop, lying there still groaning in pain._

 **(Ohohoohh…guys…I…gosh…I…ohhhh…)**

 _Captain America and Wolverine helped him up by lifting him by an arm each._

"Thanks guys. Ugh…he's…so…so strong." Spidey groaned.

"We've faced stronger." Cap said.

"Yeah, we're not going to be beaten by this guy." Wolverine added.

"Guys…if he is beaten…but if I don't make it…tell White Tiger…and Mary Jane that…that I love them." Spider-Man gasped.

"Don't talk like that. We will stop him." Captain America said, readying his shield on his right hand.

"That's right! Rah!" Wolverine snarled, extruding his claws.

"Alright guys…let's take him down!" Spider-Man grunted, taking a fighting position.

"Fools! Do you think you can defeat me?!" Doom scoffed.

 _Doom lifted his left hand and a fire ball formed in front of it._

"GO!" Spidey shouted.

 _Doom then thrust forward his left hand and a stream of fire shot towards the trio. However, they dispersed and ran at Doom. The dictator growled as he continued to fire shots of fire at the trio as they ran around and dodged the attacks._

"Victor!" Cap shouted as he rushed at Doom.

 _Doom growled as the stream of fire flew towards the man. Cap held the shield in front of him, blocking the flames as he raced towards Doom. Doom stopped his attack then slashed his blade at Cap's shield. The attack made him skid back. Cap looked at the shield, there was a scratch on it that possibly an inch or so deep. Cap looked at Doom in shock. Before he could react, Doom's left fist smashed into his helmet. The man went flying and hit a wall, cracks spread around from where he landed and the man's face is covered in blood mainly around his nose & mouth. Wolverine growled as he lunged at Doom with his claws forward. Doom growled as his sword blocked the claws' strike. Wolverine grimaced in pain when they hit the blade._

"What's wrong?!" Spidey shouted.

"It seems this sword is more powerful than I thought if it can harm your claws." Doom grunted.

 _Doom then pushed away his claws with his sword. He then followed up by repeatedly slashing the blade whilst Wolverine blocked his attacks with his claws. Wolverine groaned and winced in pain each time his claws, as if he felt them being slowly chipped away by the sword._

"How? How can it possibly damage the adamantium of my claws?" Wolverine gasped in pain.

 _Doom then smacked away Wolverine's claws. He followed up by punching him in his breastplate. Wolverine cried out in pain as he flew through the air and slammed into a wall with a thud and landed on the floor with a thud. Doom then turned to face Spider-Man._

"Oh no." Spidey squeaked.

"Now…boy…it's your turn." Doom growled.

 _Spider-Man composed himself and rushed at Doom. Doom ran at Spider-Man, his sword in both hands. The dictator growled as he swiped the sword at Spidey, but the teen slid under the swing. He quickly then kicked at the man's back, sending him skidding forward. Doom turned and growled with anger as he swung downwards with his sword. Spidey dodged out of the way and lunged, his right fist making contact with Doom's helmet. The man flew in the air, but then started to levitate. He shook off the attack and yelled with irritation. He then flew forward as fast as an arrow with his blade swinging downwards. The teen yelped as he leapt out of the way, but then Doom growled as he quickly punched him with a freed left fist. Spider-Man flew upwards and hit the ceiling with a thud then dropped to the ground with a thud. Spidey groaned in pain as he clutched his breastplate._

"I see why Taskmaster wanted to kill you so badly. Next time I shall heed his words more carefully. It should help me." Doom grunted, raising his blade.

"Then...maybe you'll like my idea." A voice said.

 _Doom turned to see Taskmaster standing, but weakly._

"…I'm listening." Doom said.

"Don't kill him…don't kill any of them." Taskmaster said.

 **(Wow…Taskmaster with the save…who'd a thunk it?...Ow…)**

"You've said you've read the books the witch had given you. Use a spell…enslave them to your will…make them your puppets as your tools of war. In fact…since we shall be able to return to our time…why not take all the 'heroes'?" Taskmaster said.

"Doom no!" Spidey gasped.

"Silence! Hmm…yes…I see…there is such a spell…but…love can break it…even if only one is freed…it causes a chain reaction." Doom said.

"No one with half a brain would love that hairy imp…Captain America is too awkward with the time, and I seriously doubt he has any romantic partners…and Spider-Man…the way he constantly talks would drive away any possible romance." Taskmaster explained.

"Yes…but apparently the boy has love for two girls." Doom said.

"Then kill them." Taskmaster countered.

"Noo!" Spider-Man cried.

"Yes…Yesss…Heh heh…Hahahaha!" Doom chuckled.

 _Doom walked back to his throne and sheathed his sword._

"Elite guard, place this rabble before me." Doom ordered.

 _The machines hurried and gathered the trio then lined them up in front of the dictator. Doom's armored hands glew a deep red color as he started to speak a foreign language. Around the group a slowly circling and rising deep red mist formed appeared._

"No…Please no…It…It can't end like this…" Spider-Man gasped.

 _Doom continued to chant and the circling red mist continued to rise. Suddenly white bolts with red 'outlining' struck out at each of the trio. Soon the mist started to slowly envelope and they started to see less of the throne room._

"Ava…MJ…I'm sorry…" Spider-Man gasped.

 _Then the mist completely enveloped them. When Doom's incantation finished, the mist disappeared. In its place stood three figures. It was Spider-Man, Captain America, and Wolverine healed…but not as they were. They now had on their costumes…but they were twisted to Doom's will. Their color patterns had changed to fit Doom's own color scheme and their eyes glew a deep red color. Cap's shield along with the emblem on Spidey's chest had changed to fit the raptor, bird of prey, symbol of Latveria. The three bowed to Doom._

"Hail Lord Doom." The three said in unison.

 _Doom then laughed in sinister triumph._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, sorry I had to break it into two chapters guys.)_**


	42. Chapter 41

**Guest of honor: Yeah, it wasn't pretty.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, yeah Spidey's in trouble…actually…to be honest…he's in a world of shit.**

 **Man285: Hmmm?**

 **Chapter 41: All The King's Men**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, Doom's throne room, moments later)_

 _The group readied themselves as Doom's underlings attacked._

"Here comes all the king's men!" Iron Man shouted.

 _Iron Man started firing on Doom's elite guard, his repulsor blasts knocking them down but didn't keep them down._

"Bah! Doom a king! He has no honor! No sense of leadership and duty! He is no king!" Thor growled as he smashed away a Doombot.

"Cap snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" Hulk called out as Doom Captain rushed at him.

 _Hulk threw a punch, but Doom Captain leapt over it. The puppet quickly slammed his shield into the goliath's back. Hulk stuttered forward then Doom Captain kicked his clamoring legs, and Hulk fell on his back with a thud._

"It seems he doesn't feel the same way big guy!" Power Man grunted, as he raced at Doom Captain.

 _Doom Captain threw his shield at Power Man, who dodged the attack. He rushed forward throwing a punch at the puppet. Doom Captain ducked under the punch and sweep kicked his opponent. The teen grunted as he hit the floor._

"Damn it." Power Man grunted.

 _The shield flew into the man's open right hand. He readied it on his arm. He then threw his arm with the shield down at Power Man. However, a large green hand grabbed it before it could hit Power Man._

"Not so fast Cap!" Hulk grunted, then tossed him & his shield away.

"Thanks big guy." Power Man chuckled as Hulk helped him up.

 _Iron Fist grunted as he dodged the attacks from Taskmaster. The field marshal threw a jab at the teen, but Iron Fist brushed it aside with his right arm then threw his own jab with his left. Taskmaster dodged to the right then kicked the kung fu hero. Iron Fist grunted as he skidded back some, his hand clutching his chest._

"You're good kid…but not good enough to beat me." Taskmaster chuckled.

 _Thor bashed away another machine. He then heard a guttural growling sound. He turned to find Doom Wolverine leaping at him with his claws ready. Thor quickly brought up his hammer to block the claws._

"I do not know who you are, but you are being controlled by Doom! Fight his hold over you!" Thor grunted.

 _Doom Wolverine growled as he quickly pulled his claws back then followed up by savagely slashing his claws while let out berserker like growls. Thor did his best to block the attacks, but his pieces of his armor were slashed off by the mutant's claws._

"Gah! Odin's Beard! What is this?!" Thor gasped, pain in his voice.

 _Doom Wolverine's only reply was a fierce growl as he rushed at Thor._

"Alright Web Head! I've been looking forward to this! Heh ha ha!" Nova laughed as he fired off cosmic blasts at Doom Spider-Man.

 _The puppet easily dodged the attacks as if he was dancing. Doom Spider-Man than shot a web and swung at Nova. The teen grinned as he rushed at his controlled friend. Nova readied to blast him, but Doom Spider-Man quickly webbed Nova with his other web shooter. Nova landed on the ground with a thud wrapped in a web cocoon. Only his head wasn't wrapped up. Doom Spider-Man grabbed the body of the cocoon with his left hand and lifted him up. He then readied to punch Nova with his right fist._

"Easy now Webs! We're friends! There's no reason to…" Nova started to say.

 _Doom Spider-Man quickly leapt in the air and dropped Nova as Iron Man hit the ground where Doom Spider-Man was standing._

"Gah! A little help here somebody!" Nova shouted.

"Hold on." Iron Man said as stood up and carefully tore off the webbing.

"Thanks." Nova said.

"No problem, now let's get back into the fight!" Iron Man replied, then flew towards the remaining elite Doombots.

 _Nova flew in the air and looked around for Doom Spider-Man._

'Where is he? If it were a sparring match, I could tell where he is in an instant. Those lame jokes he pulls always give him away.' Nova hissed in his mind.

 _He then caught a quick glimpse of a scurrying Doom Spider-Man._

"There you are! Get back here!" Nova grunted as he flew after him.

'They shall be ready for the spell…soon I shall have more leaders for my army…Grah! Gaahaha! What is this pain! Is…what is this?! Why am I hearing?!...hearing…! Grrraaghgah!' Doom growled in pain in his mind.

 _Doom clutched his head with both hands as it groaned in pain. Taskmaster looked up to see him after kicking Iron Fist in his chest._

"What's wrong?!" The man called out.

"It is nothing!" Doom growled in pain, pain in his voice.

 _Taskmaster turned to see Iron Fist running at him. The field marshal chuckled as he ran at him. Iron Man blasted away the last of the Doombots, sending it through one of the walls. He then raced towards Doom. Taskmaster saw this, he quickly sweep kicked Iron Fist and quickly pulled out one his blasters then shot Iron Man. The leader of the Avengers dropped to the round like a bird whom had its wings clipped. The thud when he landed resounded throughout the room. Iron Man grunted as he got back onto his feet._

"Damn it." Iron Man grunted.

 _Iron Man looked to see Doom shaking his head in pain._

"J.A.R.V.I.S. see what's wrong with our psychotic friend here." Iron Man said.

"Of course sir." The AI replied.

 _Iron Man's scanners were analyzing Doom for a few moments._

"Sir, there is some kind of interference…I fear if I try to dwell in deeper to find what is wrong with him your armor might possibly by disrupted in some manner." The AI replied.

"What? How can that be?" Iron Man replied.

 _Hulk raised his arms, blocking the attacks from Doom Captain._

"Tony! What is it?!" Hulk called out.

"Something's wrong with Doom! I'm trying to find out, but J.A.R.V.I.S. says I can't or my armor will be at risk!" Iron Man replied.

"What?!" Hulk grunted, as he skidded back some from a powerful throw by Doom Captain.

"I don't know what to tell you big guy!" Iron Man replied.

"Maybe it's, GAAH!" Hulk grunted as Doom Captain leapt over the green goliath and smashed his shield on his forehead.

 _Hulk stuttered and Doom Captain then kicked his feet from under him. Power Man and Iron Man rushed at him him. Doom Captain threw his shield at Power Man which knocked him to the ground. The shield flew back towards the puppet but Iron Man blasted it away. The Iron Knight flew towards his controlled friend, but was hit by a blaster's fire in his side. Taskmaster had fired another shot at him when he had some time, and then Doom Captain leapt up. The puppet tackled him and forced him to fall to the ground._

"Nova! I could use some help here buddy!" Iron Man grunted.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Nova growled as he continued to fire at Doom Spider-Man and continued to miss him.

 _Nova continued to fire at Doom Spider-Man, but the puppet slung at him and kicked him with both feet. Nova shouted in panic as he fell to the ground from the force of his controlled friend's attack._

"Your evil shall not triumph!" Iron Fist growled as he continued to trade blows with Taskmaster.

 _Iron Fist leapt up and swung his left leg at the field marshal. But Taskmaster ducked under the attack then swung his right leg at the young hero. Iron Fist pushed it aside with his right hand then threw a punch with his left. Taskmaster quickly blocked it with his right arm then thrust his open left palm into the teen's chest. Iron Fist grunted as he stuttered back a few steps. Taskmaster growled as he rushed at him and kicked him in his chest with his right foot. Iron Fist hit the floor with a thud, groaning in pain._

"Haha! I see my mighty hammer hurts your claws! I am sorry but this must be done!" Thor boasted as he swung his hammer at the puppet.

 _Doom Wolverine ducked under the attacked then elbowed the Avenger in his chest. Then twisted around and slashed him in his chest. The God of Thunder dropped to his knees and dropped his hammer as well. Thor yelled in pain as the claws made contact with his flesh. They didn't go deep, but they did make him bleed._

"H-How?" Thor gasped as he clutched his wound.

 _Doom Wolverine responded with a growl as he kicked him in the face. Thor grunted as he hit the floor with a thud. Doom Wolverine walked over to him and put his foot down on Thor's chest with his claws ready for any sudden attack. Iron Man started to get up, but then was forced to the ground by a few healed elite Doombots. Not all the machines had healed, but enough did to hold down the leader of the Avengers. Hulk, Power Man, and Nova had been incased with cocoons of Doom Spider-Man's webbing. Taskmaster held his saber to Iron Fist's throat whom laid on his back on the floor._

"My lord! They have been subdued!" Taskmaster called out.

 _Doom grunted in pain but shook away then strange pain in his mind._

"Grah…good…hold them…" Doctor Doom grunted as he walked down from his throne.

 _Doom's armored hands started to glow the same deep red as they did when he cast his spell on his trio of mystically controlled generals._

"It is time." Doom chuckled.

"DDOOOOMM!" Two familiar voices roared.

 _Doom looked up to see the figures of White Tiger and Scarlet Siren rushing in the room._

"Ahh…they have arrived…it will make things so much easier!" Doom taunted.

 _The two heroines continued to run as Doom readied to fire a mystic blast at him. They somersaulted through the air and landed by the subdued heroes. Tiger slashed her claws on the webbing holding Nova and Power Man._

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP NOW!" White Tiger roared.

"Easy girl…we got it! No need for violence!" Power Man gasped.

"Careful with those things! You nearly slashed off my hands!" Nova grunted.

"If you don't shut up, that's not the only thing I'll cut off!" White Tiger growled, eyes narrowed & blazing.

"G-Got it!" Nova yelped fearfully.

 _Scarlet Siren's blades unsheathed from her tonfa and carefully freed the Hulk from his bondage._

"Thanks for the help." Hulk grunted, rubbing his head.

"You can repay me by kicking that maniac's ass from here to Tokyo!" Siren grunted, pointing one of her blades at Doom.

"Heh heh! You got it!" Hulk laughed.

 _Taskmaster turned to look at the group and started to pull out his blaster. Iron Fist quickly pushed away the saber without hurting himself then kicked the man's legs from under him. Taskmaster hit the floor with a thud, and Iron Fist stood over him._

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Iron Fist said.

 _Wolverine growled and was about to leap at the group, but Thor quickly flew in the air with his hammer in hand throwing off the puppet. Lightning surrounded Mjolnir like an aura as the Avenger glared at Doom._

"LET US END THIS VILLAIN!" Thor roared.

 _Iron Man growled as he quickly flew in the air and threw off the machines._

"It's over Doom! Even with your underlings, you're still no match for us!" Iron Man proclaimed.

 _Doom glared at the group. He turned to see Doom Spider-Man one knee holding his master's sword & scabbard for him with his head down and the weapon and its 'holder' up to him. Doom unsheathed the sword which glew its intense green hue. Doom Spider-Man put away the scabbard and leapt to his master's side defensively._

'Peter…no.' White Tiger and Scarlet Siren gasped in their minds, unknowingly in unison.

"You are mistaken fools…Doom is a match for you!" Doom proclaimed, raising the sword and ready to strike.

 **To be continued…**


	43. Chapter 42

**Man285: Thanks.**

 **Plasma57: Thanks, I try to make each story as compelling as I can.**

 **Chapter 42: The End?**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, Doom's throne room, moments later)_

 _Doom's right armored hand glew green then swung his sword. From the blade came a wide surge of green mystic energy flying towards the group._

"Move!" Iron Man shouted.

 _The heroes quickly rushed out of the way of the attack._

"Hulk! Doom's 'elite guard' are all healed up. Smash them! Thor and I will take on Doom!" Iron Man ordered.

"What?!" Hulk grunted.

"Do it friend Hulk! Once you deal with them, you can aid us in battling this fiend! HAVE AT THEE!" Thor bellowed, and at his last sentence he rushed at Doom with Iron Man following him then Hulk leapt at the machines.

"Iron Fist! Help Iron Man and Thor! Your experience with magic will help them! Power Man! Nova! Help Hulk deal with Doom's machines! Taskmaster, Captain America, and Wolverine might be getting up soon so be prepared for that! Siren and I will deal with Spidey!" Tiger commanded.

"But…" Nova started to say.

"NOW!" Tiger and Siren screamed in unison.

 _Nova rushed away, a fearful look on his face. Power Man followed him. Iron Fist followed Iron Man & Thor into battle against Doom. White Tiger and Scarlet Siren rushed at Doom Spider-Man._

"The only ones to die are the two heroines! Subdue the rest!" Doom shouted.

 _Doom swung his sword at Thor, whom brought up his hammer. The weapons collided in a clash of mystic metal. Both combatants growled as they tried to force one another into submission. Thor brushed off the sword then swung his mighty hammer again; however, Doom quickly blocked it with his blade. They then continued to swing and parry one anothers' attacks, much to Thor's shock._

"How can this be?! No mere weapon made by a mortal can stand against Mjolnir!" Thor gasped.

"Doom is beyond mortal Asgardian fool!" Doom snarled, then punched Thor with his free left armored fist.

 _Thor flew back through the room and hit a wall with a thud. Iron Man and Iron Fist rushed at Doom._

"Puny machines! Hulk smash you first! Then smash Doom!" Hulk growled as he leapt at Doom's elite guard.

 _A machine leapt at the green goliath with its bladed hands, Hulk standing before it ready to attack it. But a blue blast hit the machine knocking it to the ground. Hulk turned to see Nova and Power Man leaping into the fray. Nova dodged two blasts from an elite Doombot, then fired on them repeatedly shooting off their limbs one by one. Power Man punched one machine then blocked a slash from another then kicked it._

"Haha! Time to smash!" Hulk chuckled as he literally punched a hole in one of the machines.

 _The three heard growling and turned to see a charging Doom Wolverine. Nova fired off his blasts, which the mutant did his best to dodge. One or two shots hit him in his chest, but only dazed him. But he looked to see a fist from Power Man and a fist from the Hulk come at him. Doom Wolverine yelled in panic as he soared to the other side of the room, and was then practically imbedded within the wall he hit with a great thud. Both powerhouses then saw Doom Captain & Taskmaster running at them._

"Help your friend with the wind up toys! I'll take care of this." Hulk said, cracking his knuckles.

"Right!" Power Man said, then ran to help Nova.

"Spidey! Listen to me! It's me! Snap out of it Web Head!" White Tiger said as she blocked a jab from Doom Spider-Man.

 _Doom Spider-Man pulled back his arm then threw a kick. White Tiger ducked under and aimed her own kick at his other leg. The puppet hit the ground. White Tiger and Scarlet Siren then pinned him to the floor._

"Spidey! It's us! Come on!" White Tiger begged.

"Pete! It's me! Come back to us! Please!" Scarlet Siren pleaded.

 _The heroines pleaded with the puppet to return to his former self._

"Peter, please…we love you…Please…you don't know how much we've been hurting knowing you're this way…please…" Tiger begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Petey, you don't know how crazy we've been for you to come back. We're begging you…please Pete." Siren pleaded, crying as well.

 _The two could see Doom Spider-Man's eyes twitching, then they closed. Doom Spider-Man clutched his head and groaned in pain. He then opened his eyes._

"A-Ava?...M-MJ?..." Doom Spider-Man gasped.

"Peter!" Both heroines gasped in excitement & shock.

"You will not succeed Doom!" Iron Fist shouted as he back flipped over a slash from Doom's sword.

 _Doom shouted as he brought down his sword. Quickly, Iron Fist's hands glew with its mystic power then caught the blade with both hands. Despite catching the sword, Iron Fist's arms shook as he barely held back the power from the sword. Doom growled as he tried to force his blade down further. However, he felt the same pain in his head…but this one was different. It was more powerful and…he thought he heard…whispering._

"Gotcha Doom!" Iron Man laughed as he fired a repulsor blast, which hit Doom in his side and sent him skidding to the side.

 _Doom growled then began to levitate in the air._

"You shall fall to my rising power!" Doom proclaimed, but his voice wasn't his.

 _Taskmaster dodged a punch from the Hulk and retaliated with a bash from his shield. He turned to see Doom speak and he froze slightly._

"That voice…it sounds…familiar…But how?..." Taskmaster asked himself.

 _Before his thoughts could go any further, he turned to find Doom Captain fly into him because of a hit from the Hulk. Doom shook his head._

"Fall fools!" Doom shouted with his own voice, his left palm open while a ball of fire formed and a stream of fire shot at Iron Man, Thor, and Iron Fist.

 _The three quickly moved out of its way._

"G-Girls…I-I'm...s-so…Agh!" Doom Spider-Man screeched in pain, clutching his head as he felt the same pain as Doom.

"PETER!" Tiger & Siren screamed in worry.

 _Hulk pinned Doom Captain and Taskmaster with either huge hand to the ground. Power Man and Nova hurried to his side after finishing off the rest of the machines._

"Fall villain!" Thor shouted as he flew at Doom.

 _Doom shot forth the fire from his free armored hand at the Asgardian. Thor groaned as his rush was blocked by the stream of flames, however, was slowly moving closer to Doom. Doom growled as he slowly moved forward, applying more force to the flaming stream. Thor then brushed aside the flames, but Doom quickly punched him sending Thor flying back yelling in panic._

"Take this!" Iron Man shouted as he fired his uni beam.

 _Doom growled as he slashed down on the energy surge with his sword, which literally separated the energy blast to move away from Doom on either side of him. Iron Man and Iron Fist gasped. Doom opened his free left armored hand and shot two balls of fire, each sending Iron Man & Iron Fist to the ground with a thud._

"HULK SSMMAAASSHH!" Hulk roared as he leapt at Doom, Power Man & Nova right behind him.

 _Doom's free left armored hand glew blue then he shot a bolt of lightning at them. The blast hit each of them, they cried out in a buzzing manner as they were shocked by the lightning. The three hit the ground with a thud. Tiger and Siren looked on in shock._

"Forget this…Spidey…sorry about this, but you'll get over it." Tiger said, then punched Doom Spider-Man in his face.

"Does this mean…" Siren gasped.

"Let take this fucker down!" White Tiger growled.

"About time." Scarlet Siren laughed.

 _Doom then lowered to the ground._

'Despite this pain in my head…I've won…heh heh heh. *Groans*' Doom thought to himself, clutching his head in pain.

 _He looked in the corner of his left eye and turned to see two feet slam into his mask. Doom grunted as he stuttered back a few feet. As he regained his composure he then saw claws slash at his mask. Doom grunted in pain, then he felt his feet get kicked from underneath him. He hit the ground then looked up to see his sword wasn't in his right hand. Doom gasped and turned to see Scarlet Siren holding the blade in her hands, White Tiger beside her._

"You foolish cunts! I shall…" Doom tried to say.

 _He was quickly cut off as the rest of the heroes approached Doom. He then saw all of him punch him in unison._

"Hahaha! We did it!" Nova laughed.

"True, but we still need to free our friends from Doom's control." Iron Fist said.

"The Fist of Iron is correct. We have won the battle, but we must free the Man of Spider, the Captain…and this other warrior." Thor added.

"Once that's done, that will be the end of this madness." White Tiger grunted.

 _They then heard laughing._

"The end? You think this is the end? Hahahahaha!" That familiar voice that come from Doom earlier laughed suddenly.

 _The group gasped as they saw Doom's glow blue & white. Taskmaster groaned as he slowly stood up he then heard the laughing._

"…I…I recognize that voice…but that's…that's impossible!" Taskmaster gasped.

 _From Doom came a blue & white mist that slowly rose in the air. Doom groaned in great pain. The sword then flew out of Siren's hands._

"Oh you've got to be joking! What now?!" Nova growled.

 _The mist then took the form of a figure that Doom and Taskmaster recognized._

"I…I destroyed you…How?" Doom gasped.

 _They all looked up in shock at seeing the laughing ghost of Mordred and Doom's sword flying into his right hand. The sword changed some, the pommel of the sword changing into the shape of a bladed star. The green markings of the sword turned to blue and the gray steel turned pure white._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I hope you guys like this twist, sorry if it's a stupid change. There's a little more I want to do with this story.)_**


	44. Chapter 43

**Guest of honor: I guess it was a stupid change…but I wanted to add it in. I guess I'm crazy & stupid like that.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks**

 **Chapter 43: Unfinished Business**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, Doom's throne room, moments later)_

 _The ghost of Mordred laughed as he cackled at his return. He held the sword Doom once had in his hand and his other hand glowing pure white laughing like a madman. The group looked at him with shock, fear, or a mix of the two._

"Mordred? You mean…Mordred! The one…" Hulk started.

"Yes monster! The one true king of Camelot! Oh how I have waited an eternity to unleash my wrath on my enemies! Hahahahha!" Mordred laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Power Man asked.

"That fool that lies before thee destroyed m physical body!" Mordred growled, pointing to Doom.

"You…I destroyed you…how…how are you still here?" Doom grunted weakly.

 _The specter began to chuckle; the sound was bone chilling. The room literally dropped several degrees in temperature as the spirit laughed._

"When you destroyed my physical body you sent my spirit into a state of voyage. I drifted for an eternity through time and space because of the spell you cast. Through that experience I learned mystic secrets and continuously improved my abilities as a spirit. Once you created the mystic portal to this time, I came along with thee. During the travel, I began to plant my roots into two places. Now…it is time to exact my vengeance!" Mordred explained.

"We have defeated him! He has done atrocities in our time and to people we care about! He is done!" Hulk grunted.

"I care not for thee monster! This pretender is mine!" Mordred growled, then fired a bolt of blue & white lightning at Doom.

 _Iron Man fired a blast from his right repulsor. The energy surge collided with the lightning, but was then shredded by the lightning and hit Iron Man. The lights on his armor suddenly shut off and Tony fell then hit the ground in his armor which and been completely shut off._

"Guys! My armor has been shut off! I-I can't turn it back on!" Tony called out.

"What?!" Nova gasped.

"*Growls* Fool…let me have Doom and his allies, and I shall spare your lives." Mordred grunted.

"So this is your unfinished business?" Power Man grunted.

"What does thou speak of?" Mordred asked.

"It's a saying from our time involving ghosts…spirits." Power Man replied.

"No matter." Mordred stated.

"H-How…how has the space-time continuum not changed?" Doom gasped.

"That spell exists by my will. For if I ended it like the other, I would not have drained you of your mystic power!" Mordred replied.

"Other?" Doom grunted.

 _There was suddenly groaning and the group turned to see Doom Captain & Doom Wolverine slowly getting out of their heaps. They clutched their heads and groaned in pain. _

"Ohh…I…I don't feel so good" Doom Captain groaned, slowly changing back into the form of Captain America when he faced Doom in Camelot as a red mist evaporated in the air off him.

"I-I'm gonna…break some…bones…bub…uugghh." Doom Wolverine groaned, changing back to Wolverine when he faced Doom in Camelot the same way Cap did.

 _The group couldn't believe their eyes. Hulk and Thor hurried to their side. Thor helped Cap stand up, and Hulk did the same with Wolverine._

"Captain! Are you alright?" Thor gasped.

"T-Thor? H-How?...Where am I?" Cap gasped.

"Logan, calm down. It's me." Hulk said.

"Hulk? Grah…How?" Wolverine grunted.

 _Doom and Taskmaster looked at them in shock._

"How…How is this possible?" Doom gasped.

"By taking the power from the one who cast the spell ends it unless the one who stole that same power allows it to live. I have no use for it." Mordred answered.

"Does that mean?" Siren gasped.

 _The group then heard another groaning voice. Tiger & Siren gasped to see Doom Spider-Man change back into Spider-Man the way he was when he fought Doom in Camelot._

"PETER!" Both heroines gasped excitedly as they quickly hugged him.

 **(Ohhhohhhohhh! W-Where…Where am I?...Ohhhh…Huh…g-guys? I-Is…Huh? I-I'm back! H-How?!)**

"Huh…T-Tiger? I-It's great to see you again! W-Wait…Who are you?" Spider-Man gasped.

 _Siren then took off her helmet, revealing her face._

"MJ?!" Spidey gasped.

 **(WOW! Man I've missed a lot!)**

"Peter! We're so glad you're back! Now we can do what we've been waiting to do for so long!" MJ cried.

 _Spidey's eyes widened in surprise._

 **(Guys? Do you think?)**

 _Suddenly he was then hit by a barrage of punches from both girls._

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN PIGHEADED! BUT THIS?! THHIIIISSS?!" MJ roared.

"YOU'VE FUCKING IDIOT! YOU ARE SO STUPID! SO FUCKING STUPID! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Ava roared.

 **(O-Ok…so not what I was hoping for.)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OOWWWW!" Spidey cried out in pain.

"Girls! That's enough! If you keep hitting him there won't be anything left of him!" Power Man called out.

 _The two stopped hitting him. Spidey groaned, even though he had armor on…their hits practically made his armor feel like paper._

"A-Are…you two done?...I can't feel my face." Spidey groaned.

 _Tiger took off her mask. Spider-Man took off his helmet and then his mask. All three of them looked at one another with smiling, teary faces._

"We're glad you're back." The girls said.

"Glad to be back." Peter replied.

 **(Nothing could ruin this.)**

"Wait…you said you planted your roots in two places…I was one…where was the other?" Doom groaned.

 _Mordred chuckled then looked at Peter. The ghost chuckled._

 **(No! It can't be! No! NNOOO!)**

 _Mordred then fired this blue & white surge of mystic energy at Peter._

"PETER!" Ava & MJ screamed in fear.

 _Suddenly the room was consumed in blue & white light. Some time later, the heroes (including Captain America & Wolverine were chained to the ground with mystic chains. The group groaned as they woke up. They saw Doom, Taskmaster, and the elite Doombots lying on the ground. _

"W-What happened?" Cap groaned.

"W-Where's Peter? Peter! PETER!" MJ called out.

"PETER! PETER!" Ava cried out.

 _Thee group then heard chuckling. About 10 feet in front of them and about from the villains lying on the floor. It was Spider-Man…but…he was different. He had his suit on…but it was different. The former red part is now blue and the former blue part is now white. Where the spider emblem was, is now a bladed star. His eyes now also glow a light blue, a lighter blue than the deep sea blue of the uniform. On his waist is a white mystic belt with a white mystic scabbard holding the sword. His hands are behind his back, clasped together._

"Peter?...No…Not again…" Ava & MJ gasped in unison.

"I'd forgotten what it was like to be mortal…it feels…sillier than I remember." Mordred Spider-Man, said with Mordred's voice, while approaching the group.

"That's just Peter! Let him go!" Ava growled.

 _Mordred Spider-Man slightly threw his head back and laughed. Ava hissed as she tried to slash him, but couldn't reach him because of the chains…though they felt…odd to her._

"While you rot here, I shall finish these fools and return to my home to claim the throne of Camelot!" Mordred Spider-Man said, then turned then walked towards the villains.

"MJ come on! We have to get out of these chains!" Ava growled.

"But…he's got Peter…he…he…" MJ gasped.

"Don't give up on him! Come on!" Ava said to her.

 _MJ nodded. Both girls tried to shake and break their bondage. Doom and Taskmaster woke up then looked up at Mordred Spider-Man. The elite Doombots slowly tried to rise._

"S-Spider-Man?" Taskmaster gasped.

"No you fool. Heh he." Mordred Spider-Man chuckled.

"No." Taskmaster gasped.

"I know this boy in here would originally want your life to be spared…he sort of till does…but not as much as he once did. Heh heh…plus…this is for also taking part in ruining my chances of taking Camelot." Mordred Spider-Man grunted in response.

"I…I didn't do anything to you." Taskmaster gasped.

"Well…I feel no sorrow for ending someone who sided with my enemy." Mordred Spider-man chuckled.

 _Taskmaster suddenly then leapt at the possessed Spider-Man. However, he only felt a powerful hand grip his throat. Taskmaster clawed at the hand holding his throat, but suddenly a sickening crack was echoed through the room. Taskmaster's body suddenly went limped then dropped to the ground in a heap. The former mercenary and field marshal was now a broken corpse. The heroes all looked in shock at the scene._

"Now…for you…Doom." Mordred Spider-Man said.

 _The elite Doombots then stood up and prepared to strike. Suddenly Mordred Spider-Man's right hand rose up and opened. Suddenly a stream of fire surged towards the machines and consumed them. Doom looked on in shock as his machines literally just melted into nothingness before his eyes._

"Now…it's your time…time to die…fool." Mordred Spider-Man chuckled.

 _With the same hand, Mordred Spider-Man shot a bolt of blue & white lightning at Doom. Doom cried out in pain as he was mystically electrocuted by the possessed Spider-Man. Then there were no more cries. Mordred chuckled and ended his attack. He walked over to the dead dictator and tore off his mask. The ghost nearly vomited from his host's body at the sight of Doom's face._

"No wonder you sought magic. No matter, you are dead now." Mordred chuckled.

 _He then turned to the heroes._

"Now it is time to return to Camelot and take what is rightfully mine." Mordred chuckled.

"You won't get away with this!" Captain America growled.

"Heh heh heh, I already have. Once I return to my time, the magic restraining you will be gone…but you will not be able to come for me in the past…but soon enough…you'll be in a state that you don't even know why. We will not me again." Mordred chuckled.

"Bastard." Wolverine growled as he tried to reach him.

 _Mordred lifted his left hand and opened it. Before him a large swirling white & blue portal appeared before him._

"No! You won't take him!" MJ growled.

"You won't take Peter!" Ava growled.

 _Suddenly their mystic chains suddenly broke. Mordred looked on in shock. Ava put on her mask and MJ grabbed her helmet, which was close by, then put it on. The two rushed at Mordred Spider-Man. The girls tackled the possessed Spider-Man, but all fell into the portal. Then the portal disappeared._

"NNOO!" The heroes chained up cried out.

 **To be continued…**


	45. Chapter 44

**Death Fury: You'll see.**

 **Sport21: Spidey doesn't have a great rack record of good things happening to him. Doom was a major villain in this story yes, but I had this twist in mind for quite awhile now. Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks, things will unfold.**

 **Chapter 44: Affairs Of State**

 _(Camelot's castle, 1000 or so years ago)_

 _The portal opened in the throne of Camelot. Mordred walked out of it and inhaled deeply, then cracked his neck from side to side._

"And now to…" Mordred started to say.

 _Suddenly from the portal, White Tiger and scarlet Siren leapt out from it then landed before him ready to fight._

"Now to what?" Both heroines grunted in unison.

"You broke the chains?! Impossible!" Mordred scoffed.

"Not being tied down is our kind of thing." Siren said.

"Now let Peter go!" Tiger growled.

"I think not. Rah!" Mordred growled as he opened both palms then shot streams of fire at the heroines.

 _Both heroines leapt out of the way of the searing flames, but Mordred moved his hands to aim the fires to hit both heroines. However, both girls were able to stay out of range of the flames. Then they both rushed at Mordred. But the ghost laughed as he threw both open palms forward, and then a gust of wind threw both of them back. They hit a wall with a pair of thuds and then dropped to the ground._

"He's in here…he's begging for me not to kill you…he's crying out: 'I love them! I love them! Please! Please don't kill them! Let them live! Please! Please don't hurt them! I love them!' Hahaha." Mordred taunted, touching his head with his right pointer finger.

"We won't let you have him!" Tiger snarled.

"Such spirit…hmm…I might just let you live…as my servants." Mordred chuckled.

 _Tiger and Siren frowned angrily at the ghost. Mordred opened his right palm, and both heroines felt like they were suddenly pinned in place. The ghost approached them._

"Female warriors…scrubbing my floors…and at night…" Mordred taunted in their faces.

 _Tiger snarled at him, but this only amused the ghost._

"S-Sir Peter?" A voice gasped.

 _Mordred turned to see two armored individuals slowly picking themselves off the ground._

"Hello…my king." Mordred scoffed.

"That…That voice…can it…no…" The one with the silver armor gasped.

"Mordred…but how?...Doom destroyed you before our very eyes!" The one with the gold armor grunted.

"My will peasant is far greater than yours has ever been! I am now the king of Camelot!" Mordred proclaimed, and at his last words he unsheathed then raised his sword.

"Is that?..." Lancelot gasped.

"The former sword of Doom! Hahaha! 'Destiny Seeker'…is now Heartseeker!" Mordred laughed triumphantly.

 _Arthur and Lancelot frowned then stood ready to fight, gauntlets up._

"Hahaha! You fools think you can stop me?" Mordred laughed, leveling his sword towards the two.

"A true king does not threaten innocents!" Arthur snarled.

"Fool! You are no true king! You threatened to kill your queen!" Mordred scoffed.

"I have paid for that foolish idea! She is safe and unharmed! I've been doing my best to redeem myself to her! I do not deserve her, but I will die if I have to redeem myself for my sins! But look at thee! You have possessed a noble warrior, one who fought for a kingdom he held no allegiance to!" Arthur retorted.

'Peter what kind have trouble did you get into?' Tiger grunted in her mind.

'He…he what?...Incredible.' Siren gasped in her mind.

 _Mordred narrowed his eyes then threw his open palm at the two men, and a gust of wind threw them back._

"As king, I must rid my kingdom…I must rid it of those who oppose their king!" Mordred proclaimed, his sword suddenly glowing an intense blue.

"What is this? Affairs of state?" Scarlet Siren grunted.

"What?" Mordred hissed.

"Oh boy…" Scarlet Siren grunted.

"This guys talks just as much as Peter…that's something I never thought I'd hear myself say." White Tiger mused.

"Shut it harlots!" Mordred hissed, leveling his sword to the two heroines.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL US?!" Tiger & Siren roared angrily.

"SILENCE!" Mordred growled, his left palm shutting closed.

 _Suddenly both of them couldn't find the ability to speak, though they tried._

"That's better." Mordred chuckled.

"W-What happened to Doom?" Arthur asked.

"I killed him…I killed him, his little field marshal, and destroyed his metal men…I absorbed his magic, altered the sword, and possessed this boy." Mordred gloated.

"I feel no sorrow for those men…but the boy…you will pay for this!" Arthur growled.

"I think not." Mordred chuckled.

 _His left hand opened and glew an intense blue then leveled it towards the girls. Tiger and Siren struggled to free themselves, but the ghost's supernatural power kept them in place._

"I think I've changed my mind…I'll just kill you two instead…plenty of other women out there." Mordred chuckled.

 _As he prepared to fire the blast of mystic energy, he experienced a sudden pain. Mordred dropped the sword and clutched his vessel's head in pain, crying out at the feeling._

"What's happening? Huh? I can talk again!" Siren gasped, regaining her ability to talk.

"Peter…what's going on?" Tiger whimpered.

"A-Ava…M-MJ…r-run…Run! I c-can't hold him…f-for much longer!" Peter stammered, the form of Mordred Spider-Man changing slowly back into Spider-Man.

"PETER!" Both heroines cried out in fear.

"F-Foolish boy! I control y-you!" Came Mordred's voice from the teen's form.

"N-No! N-Not again! N-Not again! I-I won't let y-you hurt them!" Came Peter's voice from the teen's form.

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren were able to move again. Arthur & Lancelot hurried as fast they could and tried to get them out of the throne room._

"No! We're not leaving him!" Siren hissed.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Tiger growled.

 _Mordred growled as he shook his head, his hands then glew an intense blue._

"Fools! You should have run when thee had thy chance!" Mordred growled.

 _Suddenly White Tiger, Scarlet Siren, Arthur, and Lancelot were suddenly consumed in an aura of golden & purple light. Mordred's closed his eyes, then when he felt the light was gone he opened them. The four were gone. Mordred growled angrily._

"No matter…soon I shall deal with them soon enough." Mordred growled, eyes narrowing.

 _(Arthur's camp, moments later)_

 _White Tiger, Scarlet Siren, Arthur, and Lancelot woke up groaning. They looked around to see quite the crowd. White Tiger leapt up, claws at the ready. Scarlet Siren wasn't so quick, but followed her example. The group gasped, but stood ready._

"Easy young ladies, you are safe." A voice said.

 _The two heroines turned to see an old man in long white robes with golden lining in the style of tree branches whilst walking with a walking stick with its head in the style of a dragon's head before them. He had a long white beard & moustache, his bright green eyes staring at both young women. He also wore a white hood covering the top of his head, but showed most of the rest of him. Beside him came an attractive young woman with long dark hair and wearing a long deep violet dress._

"Where are we?" Siren asked.

"Ahh…you two must be the young women whom that poor boy is in love with…quite the situation." The old man chuckled.

"*Growls* You heard her! Where are we?!" Tiger snarled.

"Such spirit, heh heh. Very well, you are in the camp of King Arthur of Camelot. I am Merlin, I and this lovely young woman beside me, Morgan le Fay, were able to save you. Despite most of our magic now belonging to that fiendish Mordred and holding the body of the boy whom loves both of you, we have been able to concentrate well enough to aided in your escape from him." Merlin answered.

"We're…we're…whoa…Whoa! WWHHOOOAAA!" Siren gasped in total awe.

 _Tiger was surprised yes, but she wanted to talk business._

"Thanks for that…but we need to free Peter…how can we do that?" Tiger asked.

"First you must rest…all four of you…but once that is done…we have to visit an old friend of mine…he'll know what to do. To there on horseback will take some time, but you must recover…you shall take a few days to rest…then we shall travel to our destination." Merlin said, the turned to walk away.

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO STOP MORDRED NOW! AND ONCE PETER IS FREED, I'M GOING TO SNAP HIS NECK FRO WORRYING ME SO MUCH!" White Tiger bellowed.

"Heh heh heh, I like her." Morgan le Fay chuckled, a genuine smile on her face.

"No, you are not strong enough to defeat Mordred…not yet. You must rest…for Mordred would kill you if you returned there weakened." Merlin grunted, slamming his stick onto the ground.

"Ava…I want to save him too…but…you know what happened back there…" Siren said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"*Sighs* You're right…alright…" Tiger said, her anger dissipating.

"Get these two soft beds, and fresh food & water to drink." Arthur commanded.

 _Some of the men nodded, and hurried off to follow their king's command._

 **To be continued…**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Heart Speaks**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, the next day)_

 _Ava and MJ had been given extra clothes by the women of the camp. The camp medics had tended to their wounds. Now it was time for them to eat. Rations had increased by some of the men had gone out hunting. A deer and some birds were brought down. The cooks went to work preparing for all the hungry mouths there. Arthur had ordered the women, children, elderly, and injured would have the first choice. Currently, Arthur had called for his main council to sit with him, which now included Morgan le Fay, Ava, MJ, and Guinevere. Merlin stood next to Arthur whilst he sat on his seat, and Guinevere sat in a seat next to her king. Ava, MJ, Guinevere, Morgan le Fay, and Merlin were the only ones eating currently._

"So how do we defeat Mordred my lord? If he is a ghost and has taken Sir Peter, what shall we do?" Sir Lancelot asked.

"Merlin has told me that he shall take these warrior women and Morgan le Fay to see an old friend of his." Arthur answered.

"What of us my king?" Sir Gawain asked.

"We shall march to face to Camelot. For is Mordred has the Saxons under his control, we must face them once more." Arthur answered.

"I do not know how the men will feel if they believe they must possible continue to battle the Saxon horde. Even though that foul Doom is gone…Mordred with the boy's powers under his command…what shall we do?" Another of the knights asked.

"We'll fight him that's what! We beat the Saxons during our last battle and we can do it again!" Sir Kay bellowed.

 _Sir Kay now beared a few scars on his left cheek from the battle with the Saxon army. Some of the knights nodded, agreeing with Kay._

"I will have to talk with the men, but not yet. Once everyone has had their bellies filled I shall speak to them." Arthur said.

"What can this friend of yours do?" MJ asked, then took a drink of water from her cup.

"He is very wise and knows much of the magical world." Merlin answered, after taking bite of his bread.

 _Ava eyed him with irritation._

"Do not worry young lady, he will help." Merlin said.

"He better." Ava growled, then started to chew on her deer steak.

"You are a spirited one. You must be the warrior woman Sir Peter spoke of." Sir Lancelot said.

"He…talked about me?" Ava gasped.

"Yes, he sad you were a fierce warrior…and he also feared you more than our enemy." Sir Lancelot said.

"Heh heh, he's made a few mistakes in the past that I've had to punish him for." Ava chuckled.

 _MJ had a sad look on her face, and Guinevere studied it as she drank her water._

"So you two must be the young ladies the poor boy's fallen for." Guinevere said.

 _Both of them blushed at the Queen's words._

"It is alright dears, he told me so truly of how he cared for both of you. Rare is a man that will reveal his heart to anyone, but one who does is truly loving." Guinevere explained.

 _Some of the men in the room muttered to themselves, but didn't challenge the Queen's words._

"He spoke of your great strengths to me and how much he saw in each of you. He loves you both dearly, and he longed to return to both of you." Guinevere explained.

 _Both girls blushed heavily, not knowing what to say._

"I still cannot believe a woman would fall for him. Doesn't his eternal talking bother you two?" Morgan le Fay chuckled.

"It can get annoying, but he has many redeeming qualities." Ava replied genuinely.

"Ava, I never expected to speak so highly of Peter. You're not going soft are you" MJ teased.

 _Ava hissed playfully back. Both girls chuckled._

"Do you two love him?" Arthur asked.

"I've known Peter all my life. We're childhood friends and we're thick as thieves. We've always been close, sharing our dreams & hopes…we've always cared for one another. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Yes…I do love him." MJ answered proudly.

 _The group then turned to Ava._

"…Peter is the only one whom I've ever met who understands what I've experienced in my life. I lost my father to a madman, and Peter comforted me when I needed it most. He's always had my back, even when he was being annoying. He's the most compassionate person I know. Yes…I do love him." Ava answered truthfully.

 _Guinevere smiled warmly, as did Merlin. The others smiled, but they weren't as prominent._

"My feelings for two women are complicated as well. I fell for the Queen; she was the woman I fell in love with first. But then, I was married to my wife…and I grew the same eventual fondness for her…I care for both of them…I explained this to Sir Peter, and I could tell that he had fallen for two women as well." Sir Lancelot said.

"But what now?" MJ asked.

 _Lancelot was silent, not knowing what to say in reply._

"Enough of speaking of our loves…it is bittersweet." Morgan le Fay grunted.

 _The others turned to her._

"The treachery of Doom still eats at your heart…it is ok…having one's heart broken is truly awful to anyone." Merlin stated.

 _Morgan le Fay shed a few tears as she closed her eyes, but didn't try to vocally cry._

"He promised to make me his queen…he said he never met a woman like me…he…he made me feel special…but then he betrayed me…he stole my magic from me…he mocked me for falling for his tricks…I guess men can play a woman's heart better than I thought…" Morgan le Fay revealed, her voice thick with despair but without crying.

 _The group was silent for a minute or so, not sure what to say._

"We will defeat Mordred and anyone who follows him, our pain will end, and we shall take back what is rightfully ours." Arthur said passionately.

"Indeed Arthur…and I will also try to find a way to get back your crown. Morgan and I must regain our magic. And Excalibur must regain its power. We only have one chance at defeating this evil spirit." Merlin stated.

 _The group nodded._

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 46

**Man285: I have something else in mind.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 46: Mystic Wisdom**

 _(Arthur's camp, 1000 or so years ago, a few days later)_

 _After a few days of resting and recuperation, Ava & MJ had decided they were strong enough to take the trip Merlin spoke of. Sir Kay doubted their words, but they proved him wrong by quickly humiliating him in a quick hand-to-hand fight. Arthur had given Ava, MJ, Arthur, and Morgan le Fay some horses to ride to where Merlin was taking them to. Ava and MJ were in their uniforms, for Arthur planned to take his army to march on Camelot once again. The men had grown impatient about wanting to take back their home and refused to do nothing else but take back their home. Arthur wanted to wait for their return to better be able to fight their paranormal foe. However, scouts had reported that the Saxons now stood with the ghost whom they saw wearing Arthur's crown. White Tiger & Scarlet Siren were wondering about that greatly. But now the four were ready to leave._

"The stable master assured me he had given thee the fastest horses." Arthur said, presenting the four steeds to the group.

"Thank you Arthur. Are you sure you cannot convince the men to wait any longer?" Merlin asked whilst getting onto his white steed.

"I'm afraid not…they want to take back their home. You cannot blame them." Arthur sighed.

"You tried my boy. Just protect them as best you can. We shall return as soon as we can." Merlin sighed.

 _Morgan le Fay quickly climbed onto her gray horse and Scarlet Siren onto her bay horse. White Tiger walked up to Arthur._

"Don't harm Peter. If you do, it won't matter how many men you have…I will show you what it's like to be disemboweled by a tiger." White Tiger growled her warning, eyes narrowing with anger.

"And I'll be beside her." Scarlet Siren added, holding onto the reins of her horse.

"No wonder he talked so highly of both of you: you fear nothing." Arthur chuckled.

 _Tiger extruded her right claws raising it to the king._

"I will not harm him…you have my word. Now…could you put away your claws…" Arthur replied.

 _Tiger hissed, but then pulled away her claws then retracted them. She walked over and climbed onto her black horse. The four riders quickly took hold of their horses' reins._

"I always wanted to ride a horse. But not in this situation." Scarlet Siren said.

"Come! We go!" Merlin said, turning his horse to the direction where he is about to lead the group.

 _The four then rode off, led by Merlin._

"So how far are we supposed to ride? How far away is this friend of yours?" Scarlet Siren asked.

"We ride to a secret location. It is the only place for us to find the answers to defeating Mordred." Merlin answered.

"You really didn't answer my question." Siren replied.

"The old man usually tends to do that ladies." Morgan le Fay stated.

"Great." Tiger groaned.

"Patience, we will arrive there when we do." Merlin said.

 _The three women groaned in irritation. The four rode for about a day until Merlin alerted them that they were near. They then tied their horses' reins outside a great mountain. Merlin led the three women into an entrance into the mountain. They walked on a path that led through the interior of the mountain._

"So your friend is in here? Why does he live here? Is he some kind of hermit that doesn't like to be around people or something?" Siren asked.

"You will see. *Chuckles*" Merlin replied.

 _The three women rolled their eyes with agitation. Soon they made their way into the very heart of the mountain itself. There is a great space opened within it. Shadows lingered around the walls of the mountain's heart. There was even what looked like an abyss within the heart of the mountain itself._

"Ok…where is he?" Scarlet Siren asked.

 _White Tiger started sniffing the air._

"What is it Ava?" Siren asked.

"Something's here…something…not human…" Tiger gasped.

 _The group then heard movement as the rocks within the mountain's heart were moved. The women gasped as they saw something white move from within the shadowy abyss in front of where they stood._

"He is here." Merlin said.

"Who is here?" Siren asked.

"His name cannot be said in man's tongue. But his wisdom of the mystic arts and the magical realm is unmatched. He guided me in the ways of sorcery and magic. He was actually my teacher." Merlin answered.

"Huh?" Siren grunted, confused.

 _Merlin chuckled. They then heard the sound of movement again, just in front/below them. Merlin bowed on one knee with his staff lowering horizontally in front of him and his head bowed too. The three women's eyes widened in utter shock & awe as a great white dragon rose from the depths before them. Its great head raised high above them, its pair of golden eyes staring at them. Its head is decorated with black horns and armed with its crocodile-like mouth filled with an arrangement of huge sharp teeth. There was silence as the three women gazed in awe at the dragon. _

"Hello old friend, it has been too long." Merlin chuckled as he stood up with his staff.

 _The dragon nodded to the wizard._

"We have come here to ask for your wisdom old friend. A great evil spirit has taken most of my power and the most of the power of the sorceress beside me. He's armed with a blade that has the stolen power of Excalibur itself. And the two young ladies with us have a friend who is now possessed by the evil spirit of Mordred." Merlin stated.

 _The dragon lowly growled, but not at them. Its eyes showed it was contemplating the wizard's words._

"Please! You have to help us! Peter's in danger! Please!" Scarlet Siren begged.

"Mordred is too powerful for us to defeat! We tried to stop him, but failed! We don't know what to do!" White Tiger added.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, evil has thrived in the villainy of men's hearts, but always yields to truthful love." The great white dragon said, his voice as deep & powerful as the dragon's huge size, and at its last few words its black claws reach out and carefully touched the heads of each of the group then moments later a golden light was seen where the claws gently touched their foreheads which began to consume the room.

 _The dragon then carefully removed its claws from their foreheads, and the light disappeared. The four then opened their eyes and nodded to the dragon._

"Wait for him. He will come." The dragon said then slowly began to lower into the abyss.

"W-Wait! Please help us! We need you! There's more!" Scarlet Siren cried out.

"Mordred has an army at his command! King Arthur has taken his army to fight him, but Mordred's army and powers will kill them all!" White Tiger added.

 _The great white dragon looked deeply at both young women, and nodded._

"We shall meet you outside old friend. We must hurry to Camelot!" Arthur said.

 _The four rushed outside and untied then climbed onto their horses. They then heard what sounded like a hurricane. Above them they saw the great white dragon flying above them, the sun shining behind it._

"To Camelot!" Merlin shouted.

 _The group then rode off with the great white dragon flying above them, heading to Camelot…and heading to end the battle against Mordred._

 **To be continued...**


	48. Chapter 47

**_(I'm guessing y'all have seen the newest episode?...It seems like now there is really almost no chance of AvaxPeter happening (and now they treat White Tiger like she's not even in the show anymore *growls angrily*)…I should've known…damn it…well shit…it seems I'm lost for words…why did they have to do that?...I know this story is AvaxPeterxMJ, but I've really truly supported AvaxPeter for the show. But they do it, no. *Sighs* I'm not sure really what to do after this story is finished…But I might continue since it seems the only way for AvaxPeter to truly be shown is here on FanFiction…unless the show brings it about…but that sadly seems…unlikely to happen…)_**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, I've tried to make this a good a fantasy story as I could.**

 **Retrokill: Thanks.**

 **Man285: (I know you've left the site because of the newest revelation, but I will respond to your review incase you read the rest of this story…thanks for supporting my stories…sorry your inspiration was broken…) Bits and pieces.**

 **Chapter 47: Mordred's Gambit**

 _(Outside Camelot, 1000 or so years ago, a day or so later)_

 _The remnants of the Saxon army stood outside the walls of Camelot. Astride a white horse with glistening silver armor and chainmail is Mordred Spider-Man, his sword in a scabbard with the leather belt wrapped around his waist and Arthur's crown on his head. He held the reins with both hands calmly. Mordred grinned, chuckling under the mask as he looked what stood before him: Arthur and his army._

"I will give you one last chance Mordred: surrender and release Sir Peter from your thrall. Now!" Arthur ordered.

 _Mordred chuckled, the sound unnerving every man on the field…even the Saxons whom followed him._

"I think not. Despite my army having been not as strong as they once were…they still outnumber yours 2 to 1…bend your knee and submit to me as the rightful ruler of Camelot…only then will I let thee and thy army live…if not…you all…will die." Mordred ordered.

 _Arthur unsheathed his sword from his scabbard with his right hand while his left held the reins to his white golden armored steed._

"I will never bow to you, pretender!" Arthur growled.

 _Mordred narrowed his eyes angrily._

"KILL THEM ALL!" Mordred roared, pointing his sword towards the enemy army.

 _The Saxons let out bellowing war cries as they rushed towards Arthur and his army._

"Archers! Fire!" Arthur shouted.

 _Suddenly dozens of arrows soared into the sky and rained down towards the Saxons. But suddenly they burst into flames before they could reach the savage warriors. Arthur growled as he saw Mordred had used his magic to destroy the missiles, the evil spirit chuckling from behind his charging army._

"Men! Follow me!" Arthur shouted, then ushered his steed forward.

"To the king! To the king!" Sir Lancelot cried out, raising his sword and ushering his steed forward.

 _The army roared as it rushed forward, every single soldier from cavalryman to archer, to battle Mordred's army. Both armies collided in a clash of steel. King Arthur scythed his sword through the ranks of Saxons as he rode down others before his steed trampled them with its powerful hooves. The Saxons bellowed as they slashed at the Camelotian men with their axes and greatswords. Some of Arthur's men were carved like cakes as Mordred's men cut through them with their huge blades. Dust rose in the air as the battling soldiers dug into the earth as their blades met one another in a horrible collision of metal. Blood flung into the air as men's bodies were cut into by their foes' weapons._

"Fools, they have no chance against my army and my power!" Mordred growled, then raised his sword which glew with an intense blue hue.

 _The battle ceased as the aura consumed the area around it. When the men could see again, Mordred's sword swung in the air, a surge of blue mystic energy flew into the battle. Men on both sides were wiped out from the attack. Mordred maniacally laughed as the horrified screams of the men on the battlefield._

"You fiend! You kill your own men! Have you no honor?!" Gawain roared, pointing his blade at the ghost.

"Honor is another word for weakness. There is no use for it anywhere for a sensible man!" Mordred retorted.

 _Gawain growled, then dodged the swing from an axe of a Saxon. Arthur growled as he rode towards Mordred, slashing away any Saxon who neared him. Mordred chuckled, readying his blade, then rode at Arthur. Both roared as they raised their swords in the air as they neared each other. Arthur quickly sheathed his sword, dodged the swipe from Mordred's sword and grabbed Mordred's collar then pulled him off his horse. Mordred grunted as he hit the ground, sword still in hand. Arthur growled as he turned his horse around. The king dismounted his steed as Mordred got back on his feet. The two glared at one another as they circled one another on a small hill looking over the battle._

"You will fall to me old man!" Mordred growled, leveling his blade.

 _Arthur growled as he leveled his blade at Mordred. They shouted as they rushed at one another. Mordred yelled as he leapt at Arthur and brought down his blade. However, the king dodged whilst the ghost was nearing him. Mordred quickly turned to find Arthur rushing him. Mordred growled as he brought up his blade which blocked the vertical strike from Arthur. The king pulled back then swung from the left, but Mordred quickly blocked that strike as well. King Arthur grunted as pulled away the blade then jabbed with his sword. Quickly, Mordred swung down stopping the momentum of the strike._

"Why not use your magic Mordred? Why fight with steel instead of sorcery?" Arthur grunted, pushing toward Mordred with his blade in an upward angle.

"Ha! To prove I am the true king of Camelot! To show that I am the greatest swordsman!" Mordred growled as he pushed too, his blade in the same angle as the king's with a slight tilt.

"You could not defeat one of my knights when you were whole! How do you hope to defeat me?!" Arthur hissed.

"Like this!" Mordred growled as he pushed away Arthur's sword then quickly swung his, instantly breaking the king's blade.

 _Arthur gasped, but growled then tossed away the broken sword. He brought up his armored fists. Mordred laughed sinisterly as he twirled the sword in his right hand as he approached Arthur. The king pulled out the weakened Excalibur from its scabbard. Mordred smirked at the sight._

"Do you not remember? That useless piece of scrap will not save thee. You are finished!" Mordred chuckled, raising the sword.

"Not likely!" A voice howled.

 _Those on the battlefield stopped their fighting instantly. They all turned to see four people on horses. White Tiger, Scarlet Siren, Morgan le Fay, and Merlin were on the hill Arthur's army were standing on before the battle took place. Mordred just laughed at them._

"Does thou honestly they can defeat me?! Hahaha!" Mordred cackled.

 _Suddenly there was a noise that sounded like a hurricane. The armies looked up in the sky, the sun shined brightly but the men believed they saw a strange figure flying towards them. When the figure got close enough, the armies gasped in utter shock. The great white dragon flew above the battle field. The Saxon army trembled at the sight of the gigantic flying beast whose side practically bloated out the entire sky._

"If you value your lives: FLEE! *Roars*" The great white dragon bellowed.

 _The Saxons screamed as they ran from the battlefield._

"COME BACK COWARDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREASON!" Mordred roared.

"How dare you speak of treason!" Arthur growled.

"*Growls* No matter. I shall still destroy you all!" Mordred snarled, gripping his sword with his right hand tightly.

"You are outnumbered and outmatched Mordred! Surrender and release Sir Peter!" Sir Lancelot shouted.

"NEVER!" Mordred growled, then thrust his open left palm at the dragon, from which a stream of fire raced at the beast.

 _The great dragon opened its huge mouth and then the fire suddenly slowly spiraled into its mouth. The beast then shut its maw._

"Impossible." Mordred gasped.

"Dragons are impervious to magic Mordred! Or did you not know that with your vast mystic knowledge?!" Merlin shouted.

 _Mordred growled, his grip tightening on his sword. The great white dragon fired a blast of fire, a bright golden & white color. Mordred gasped, then brought up his and jabbed the blast in the center. The fire was instantly separated by the blade, but Mordred gasped at seeing it being slightly crisped._

"Your sword may hold the power of Excalibur! But it is not Excalibur itself!" The dragon explained

"I can still defeat you all!" Mordred growled.

 _White Tiger & Scarlet Siren growled to themselves. The ushered their mounts forward, and Arthur's men gasped as they quickly moved aside for the mounts to get through._

"What are they doing?" Arthur gasped.

"Coming to meet their end!" Mordred laughed.

 _Once they were close enough, both White Tiger & Scarlet Siren leapt off the horses. They rolled on the ground quickly then rushed at Mordred._

"NO! DON'T!" Arthur cried out.

 _Mordred slashed the sword down, but both heroines dodged the attack. Quickly Scarlet Siren slammed her tonfa onto his hands. Mordred grunted and he dropped the sword. White Tiger then gripped his shoulders with her hands._

"Peter! You have to fight him! Don't let him control you!" Tiger shouted.

"Come on Pete! You can do this! You've been controlled once! Don't let this creep do it to you any longer!" Siren added.

 _Mordred Spider-Man growled, his head shaking._

"G-Girls! I-I'm trying! H-He's so s-strong!" Peter's voice came from the body.

"How can we stop Mordred?!" Tiger called out.

"To go deep within his soul and cast out the spirit of Mordred!" The great white dragon answered.

"How?!" Scarlet Siren gasped.

"There is only one way. I will have to send you there!" The great white dragon answered.

 _The great white dragon opened his clawed hands and between them formed a glowing golden ball of mystic energy._

"NO!" Came Mordred's voice from the body.

 _The great white dragon then threw down the mystic sphere, Mordred struggled to throw off Tiger's hold. However, White Tiger's grip was then joined by Scarlet Siren's. Then the mystic sphere consumed them all in a flash of light. When it disappeared, but White Tiger & Scarlet Siren were gone. Spider-Man's body remained, but it was lying on the ground. The people surrounded it as best they could, and the dragon lowered to the ground overlooking the body._

"He is still alive, but now the battle for this young man's soul begins." The great white dragon explained.

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 48

**Death Fury: Perhaps, and thanks.**

 **Nightwing 1: Thanks, I've tried to do what I can with this story. Heh heh, I guess you'll have to wait and find out how the relationship goes. Yes…AvaxPeter seemed so strong…but of course…what do we have now? *Growls* Hmmm…the AvaxPeter community has nearly disappeared…I think I will stay, to show that why those who still remain believe it to be so strong.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, You'll see what goes on. True, but it would be great to see it actually in the show…yeah, like I told Nightwing 1…I think I will continue.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Like I told Nightwing 1 and Sport21, I think I will stay. Hmm…you haven't reviewed in awhile, why is that (not angry, just curious)? Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, I hope to continue that in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 48: Soul Survival**

 _(Peter's soul, moments later)_

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren suddenly fond themselves in a strange place. It was a wide yet long area with a look like a floor of white light. Where there would be walls look like portals of different colors that are vast in size, towering over the two girls. White Tiger and Scarlet Siren approach the deep red one. They both put a hand on it, but quickly took it off. Both of them were growling angrily, but quickly shook off the rage._

"D-Did you feel that?" Siren gasped.

"I…I…I haven't felt that angry since…wow…this…this must be the source…or at least the where Peter's anger & rage is focused." Tiger said in awe.

"So this…this is Pete's soul?" Siren gasped.

"Yeah…each of his emotions are deeply powerful in here. Each of the colors represents each of his emotions." Tiger said.

"Cool. Do you maybe each of them have memories linked to each of the emotions?" Siren replied.

"Maybe…perhaps we can sight see later, but right now we have to find and save Peter." White Tiger said.

"Right." Scarlet Siren said.

 _The two began to ran down the length of the soul 'hallway'. They continued to run until they found themselves in a circular area, and where the emotion portals were are now gigantic spider webs._

"Girls!" A voice gasped.

 _The girls then saw Spider-Man tied together by what looked like his own webbing._

"Y-You're here!" Spidey gasped.

"Are you ok?" The girls asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I just love to be tied up by a mad spirit. Kinky isn't it?" Spidey replied sarcastically.

 _Tiger growled at him._

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Spidey whimpered.

"You're going to have to show me how you do that." Scarlet Siren chuckled.

"Of course." White Tiger chuckled back.

"Haha, very funny." Spidey grunted.

"Now let's set you free." Tiger said, both her and Siren about to try to free him from his restraints.

"*Spidey Sense* Move!" Spidey cried out.

"Huh? Look out!" Tiger gasped, then tackled Siren out of the way as a blast of blue & white lightning shot past them.

 _Tiger and Siren grunted then looked to where the lightning originated. Both heroines' eyes widened in shock at the sight: Mordred's spirit, looking exactly the way he did when Doom destroyed his physical body, appeared and lowered to the ground. However, what made Tiger & Siren stare in shock is that he towered over them and his form ran with lightning along his form. Once his feet touched the ground, it shook and the sound of his feet making contact echoed through the soul. Spider-Man, despite having his arms and most of his legs webbed up, was able to stand up. He turned to look at Mordred with wide eyes._

"Wow he's big." Spider-Man gulped, turning to look at the heroines.

"Foolish harlots! As you can see, I am syphoning his very essence as we speak!" Mordred gloated.

 _At his last sentence, both White Tiger & Scarlet Siren's eyes widened in shock at seeing his body slowly disappear starting from his feet._

"Peter!" Siren screamed.

"You're fading!" Tiger cried out.

"Been meaning to lose wait, but…" Spider-Man gulped, looking down to see his body slowly disappearing.

"Soon he'll fade completely. He won't even be a memory in your own minds! Hahahaha!" Mordred taunted, then threw his head back as he laughed.

"LAUGH AT THIS!" Tiger & Siren roared.

 _Mordred looked down as he saw both White Tiger & Scarlet Siren leaping at him. Mordred laughed as he fired another bolt of lightning from his right hand, hitting both of them which sent them hurtling to the ground. They grunted once they hit the ground. Mordred laughed. Both heroines growled as they ran at him, but Mordred quickly fired another blast with the same results. Mordred laughed again at them._

"Peter! We need you!" Scarlet Siren cried out.

"I can't get free! I've only been able to resist him a few times! When he locked you and the others with those mystic chains, I was barely able to prevent him from completely locking you with the chains! I've been trying to retake control…but my strength is gone…" Spidey replied.

"I've seen his memories; why would you want to save the one who broke the rule he said he would honor?" Mordred hissed.

"What?" Tiger gasped.

"Oh…you didn't know? This boy has killed people while being here. He's driven blades through men's hearts. He has even killed a king." Mordred explained.

"Pete…you?..." Tiger gasped.

"Peter?" Siren gasped.

"Oh he tried not to. He even begged the Saxons and the pretender's men not to fight & die…but it was pointless. War has changed him!" Mordred taunted.

 _Tiger & Siren were speechless._

"I…I'm sorry…I…I failed you two…I failed everyone….everything I stood for…I just…I felt like I had no other choice…I didn't want to do it…I begged him not to continue the bloodshed…He just kept killing the soldiers, with enthusiasm…he reveled in the violence he entered into…I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to do!" Spider-Man cried out.

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren gasped._

"I don't deserve to be saved…but you have to stop Mordred!" Spider-Man added.

"Peter…" Both heroines whispered to themselves.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Mordred growled.

 _The heroines turned to the angry spirt, whose hands quite literally charged with blue & white lightning. Tiger and Siren ran at Mordred. Mordred growled as he threw up his right hand. Both heroines gasped as they were suddenly lifted in the air, but were unable to move._

"If you refuse to stay still…then I'll just have to force you!" Mordred growled.

 _Mordred grunted as he pushed the same hand forward. Both heroines were suddenly forced against the wall._

"Let us go now creep!" Siren growled.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA…" Tiger roared.

"SILENCE!" Mordred bellowed.

 _Both heroines tried to talk, but were unable to though they tried._

"Such coarse young women. I wonder if they are more well mannered underneath those rough exteriors?" Mordred chuckled, a hungry look on his face.

 _Suddenly both heroines' outfits and weapons disappeared to reveal the plan clothes that hugged their toned figures underneath._

"Ah, that's better. Perhaps I should let you live. You would make fine slaves." Mordred chuckled.

 _Both of the young women eyed him angrily. Spider-Man growled at seeing this._

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU PERVERT!" Spider-Man roared as he ripped off the webbing.

 _Mordred turned to see a red fist slam him in the face. Mordred grunted as he stumbled back. Both girls were freed from the holdings Mordred had them in, which also gave them back their outfits and weapons. Both landed on the ground gracefully. They ran to Spidey, whom had a terrified expression._

"Please don't hit me I'm sorry!" Spidey cried out, both hands put up defensively in front of him.

 _But all he felt was both heroines hugging him._

"Peter, we can't imagine what you've went through while being here before you came back controlled by that maniac. You tried to do what you could, but you had no choice. But I know you, Pete…you did what you had to…" Siren said.

"You're still the same guy we both love Peter. We can't change the past, but we can do what's right here in the present." Tiger added.

"G-Girls…" Spidey gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

"Fools! I will destroy you all!" Mordred growled, facing them.

 _The three turned to the spirit._

"You go low. We'll go high." Tiger said, referring to Spidey first then Siren.

 _The three rushed over. Spidey quickly grabbed one hand of either girl then them at Mordred. Spidey leapt at Mordred's legs. Tiger and Siren kicked Mordred in his face, the spirit grunting in response. Spider-Man quickly used both of his feet to kick the spirit's legs. Mordred gasped and grunted as he fell on his back. He began to pick himself up to look at the three he aimed to destroy._

"You can't defeat me…with such pathetic attacks!" Mordred growled, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Don't be so sure!" Peter growled as he leapt at Mordred, who is now standing up.

 _Peter punched him in his chest, the spirit grunted as he stumbled back. Mordred then saw both White Tiger & Scarlet Siren leap at him then kicked him at the same time. Mordred yelled in panic as he flew back, then disappeared in a flash of blue & white light._

"We did it!" Siren cheered.

"Yeah…but…how do we get out of here?" Tiger grunted.

 _Suddenly the room was consumed by a golden & white light. _

_(Outside Camelot, 1000 or so years ago, moments later)_

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren suddenly found themselves standing over Spider-Man's body._

"We're back!" Siren gasped.

"Peter!" Tiger gasped.

 _They both turned to see Spider-Man's body return to the way he was after Doom's control was gone and right before Mordred's control had come. Spidey then stood up. He looked down at himself, then closed his eyes and reopened them._

"H-He's gone! Mordred's gone!" Spider-Man gasped.

"Peter!" Both heroines cried out, then ran and hugged him.

 _Most of those gathered around them cheered._

"I'm free…I'm finally free!" Spidey gasped.

 _He then saw Mordred's sword._

"It's time to end this." Spider-Man grunted.

 _The girls let go of him as he approached the sword. He picked it up, and then he swiftly slammed it onto the ground. The blade shattered, its blue glow fading. King Arthur looked at Excalibur, which now once again glew its golden aura but far brighter than when he last tried to use it. The crowd cheered until, a horrific wailing was heard as a great gust of wind spread across the field. Everyone suddenly looked up to see the spirit of Mordred wailing in anger._

"NO! THIS KINGDOM WILL BE MINE!" Mordred roared, then flew straight towards King Arthur.

 _King Arthur shouted as he thrust his blade into Mordred. The magical blade impaled him as if Mordred were still alive. The spirit cried out in horror as his ethereal being suddenly vanished in a flash of blue & white light. Merlin and Morgan le Fay inhaled deeply as their magic returned to them, their bodies partially glew gold and purple respectively._

"Mordred is defeated." The great white dragon said.

 _King Arthur then walked to the end of the small hill above the rest of his army._

"Men of Camelot! VICTORY IS OURS!" King Arthur proclaimed, raising his glowing magic sword in the air.

 _The men cried out, cheering in joy. They raised their weapons high, their cheering uplifting their spirits. Tiger, Siren, and Spidey looked on as they saw the sun shine brightly perspectively just in front of Arthur, the light making his armor & sword gleam even more brightly. They listened onto the ecstatic voice of the men, knowing they had reclaimed their home…and the day had been won._

 **To be continued…**


	50. Chapter 49

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Plasma57: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: I tried to make it dramatic. Thanks, I just wish the show would realize how great the pairing is. I look forward to the continuation of your stories and in possible future ones too.**

 **Guest of honor: I will try/do my best. I've got at least a two more stories in mind for USM independently. The show really messed up, in my opinion.**

 **Retrokill: Thanks, and it's ok. You don't have to say much to get your point across (which you did by saying: it was great!)**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: That's alright, I was just curious.**

 **Chapter 49: A Great Celebration**

 _(Camelot, 1000 or so years ago, several days or so later)_

 _Those left at Arthur's camp had come back to their home in Camelot. It took a few days to get everything organized and put back, but it was done. Spider-Man did most of the heavy lifting, much to his disappointment when it came to transferring larger possessions and helping rebuild the city's larger structures. However, during Doom and Mordred's short lived reigns they did not damage too much despite the Saxons choosing to side with them. The great white dragon had stayed to help Merlin oversee everything alongside Arthur. After everything had been organized, the dead were buried & mourned. The dragon also informed Tiger, Siren, and Spidey that their friends in the future that had been chained by Mordred would be free now since the spirit was gone and the two sorcerers had ended his spell. After all the people had gotten back into their homes, Arthur had called for preparations for a celebration. The rest of the rations had been readied and some of the men had went out on a hunt, which resulted in bringing down a stag with some birds as well. There was also plenty of fruits, bread, and other food with ale, wine, and other drinks for Lancelot's wife and her family had brought supplies. The people were going to have a great celebration. _

**(Hey guys! I'm finally back! Yes, it's me…gosh…I'm me again, no spell controlling me or a madman ghost taking my body as college dorm with me as his unwilling roommate. Gosh my life lately has been a nightmare! Well…mostly. Heh heh…)**

 _Peter is in a room wearing fancy red robes with a decorative white lining in the shape of olive branches. He is wearing brown boots that had been found that fit him comfortably._

 **(Yeah, Arthur wanted us to be dressed for the occasion. Guinevere went with Ava and MJ to get them dressed up. I'm going to meet up with the big boys in Arthur's throne room. We'll meet the ladies in his feasting hall. So this is what it must be like for Thor after his battles in Asgard.)**

 _Peter walked through the halls of the castle, looking at the decorations. There were quilts hand-woven with images of knights on armored steeds, beautiful women in flowing dresses, and great dragons breathing fire. He never got to admire the décor of the castle…do to racing to confront Doom and all…_

 **(I've never been to such an occasion…I can't wait!)**

 _Peter made his way into the throne room. The knights were now dressed in robes of varying colors & designs. Arthur is wearing the same thing he wore when Peter just met him. His crown set upon his head, his face wore a content smile. Merlin stood by his side. Lancelot stood among the knights talking and laughing. Peter walked into the room. The knights greeted him. Peter approached the king and bowed to him. Arthur nodded. Peter then stood up._

"Those clothes suit you, young man." Merlin chuckled.

"Thanks for these by the way." Peter said.

 _Arthur nodded._

"So…when does everything begin?" Peter asked.

"Come! To the great hall!" Arthur called out as he got off his throne.

 _Those in the throne room followed the king through the halls until they made it into the great hall. There were long tables seated in a huge room/hall with the city's entire population within it. On the tables were several foods that had been gathered, collected, and found. There were slabs of beef, chicken, deer meat, bread, cheeses, fruits, and vegetables._

 **(Odd they have this much food after all they've been through. Hmm…ohh right…magic.)**

 _There is a long table at the head of the hall, with seats more 'fancy' than the others. The largest with a white dragon crest on the back is obviously Arthur's. The seat to the right that's slightly smaller with a wooden dragon encrusted in the seat. That was probably Guinevere's. The rest Peter knew were for the Knights of the Round Table. The people looked at the men before them, then stood up and bowed to the king. Arthur smiled and motioned for them to rise. He turned to see a group of women walking in._

"Ladies." Arthur said, bowing.

 _The knights turned and bowed. Peter turned and his eyes widened in shock & awe, then awkwardly bowed._

 **(Wow.)**

 _Into the great hall walked a company of women. Guinevere led the group in a beautiful white gown and a crown like Arthur's, but fit her head. Next to her is Morgan le Fay in stunning indigo dress and glittering sapphire necklace. An attractive woman with long flowing brown hair with blonde stands wearing a glistening blue dress approached as well. But the two youngest of the group caught Peter's attention. MJ is strutting in a flowing ruby red dress with a necklace lined with rubies. Ava is in a beautiful black gown along with her White Tiger Amulet around her neck._

 **(Wow.)**

"G-Girls?" Peter gasped, blushing.

"Just face it Tiger..." MJ started.

"You just hit the jackpot." Ava finished.

 _Both girls chuckled. Peter just grinned from ear to ear._

"My love." A feminine voice said.

 _The three turned to see the unknown woman approach and kiss Lancelot. The knight kissed back._

"You must be Elaine, Lancelot's wife." Peter said.

"Yes." The woman politely replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Peter said.

"Thank you. Thee must be the young man I've heard so much about." Elaine said.

"Well…" Peter started to say, until Ava punched him in the arm.

 _Peter yelped in pain, Ava chastising him. MJ just giggled._

"S-Sorry!" Peter gasped.

 _The crowd murmured, but King Arthur called for their attention._

"It has been too long since we have been in our home! For longer than it should have, evil dominated our home! We fought, but were divided in our time of exile. But great warriors came from a distant land to aid us in our battle! Within time our victory came to us through the strength of our unity & hope to reclaim our home! Here we are: back in our home! Through our determination, we have reclaimed what is ours!" Arthur proclaimed, both hands high in the air as if he was displaying the great hall.

 _The crowd cheered at their king's words, clapping & crying with joy. The king moved to Ava, MJ, and Peter._

"These three young warriors aided us in defeating our enemies! It is sad that the other two warriors could not be with us, but without their help and the help of these three…we would not have our home again! They defeated Doom, the Saxons, and Mordred! They brought the great white dragon to our aid against our foes! They saved our home!" King Arthur proclaimed.

 _The crowd cheered in praise to the young heroes, pouring their hearts out in thanks to them. Peter smiled smugly, wrapping an arm around either girl. MJ chuckled and Ava just rolled her eyes then smiled with an amused raised eyebrow._

"Let the feast begin!" Arthur proclaimed.

 _The people expressed their thanks to their king, then moved to then bowed their heads and prayed. Arthur motioned for the three young heroes to join him at his table which gained three new chairs and 'extra space'. The people dug into their food, which was warm & cooked by the chefs. No one in Camelot was left out, for it was a celebration for everyone to enjoy._

 **(Mm, this is delicious.)**

"Nice party you've going on." Peter chuckled.

"Thank you, but there's more to come." Arthur chuckled, then clapped his hands.

 _Suddenly doors opened and musicians came into the hall playing their instruments, the sound joyous & upbeat. The crowd wooed and cheered as the musicians continued to play their music._

"I see what you mean." Peter chuckled.

 _Some of the people soon got up and danced to the music. The laughing and music filled the room. Peter grinned and raised both his eyebrows whilst looking at Ava & MJ._

"I know that look." MJ chuckled.

"Let's go!" Peter laughed as he pulled both Ava & MJ to the floor.

 _Peter started to dance, MJ eagerly joining him. Ava was a little hesitant at first, but she quickly joined in. The people clapped and cheered as the three danced to the music. The musicians laughed. Those at Arthur's laughed and cheered the three on. Arthur & Lancelot led their wives towards the others and joined in on the dancing. The people clapped and cheered as the music continued to go on._

 **(Well this looks like it's going to go on through the night. I'll see you guys later. Heh ha!)**

 **To be continued…**


	51. Chapter 50

**Guest of honor: You'll see. Perhaps, but they really gave more romantic potential to AvaxPeter than MJxPeter.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: He would do that, wouldn't he? Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 50: Going Home**

 _(Camelot, 1000 or so years ago, the next day)_

 _Peter walked with Ava and MJ on either side of him towards Arthur's throne where the king sat, his queen beside him, the knights gathered around, Merlin & Morgan le Fay by them, and the people of Camelot in the king's throne room. King Arthur sat on his throne, Excalibur in both hand holding the pummel with blade end touching the floor. The king had on his white & golden robes with a long golden cape with a white dragon sigil on it. _

**(Hey guys, I guess you can tell where this is going?)**

 _The three walked up and the knelt at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. King Arthur stood up with his sword in his right hand. He walked down the stairs then stopped before them, and raised the blade with both hands._

"I name thee: Lady Mary, Lady Ava, and Sir Peter…honored knights of the round table and Camelot!" Arthur proclaimed, gently tapping the sword on both shoulders of all three of the teens.

 _The people in the throne room cheered whilst the three stood up proudly._

 **(We're knights! Sorry, I'm trying to not fanboy so badly! But…Heeehheeee!)**

"You have saved my people and my kingdom…you have shown us how foolish I was during my time of exile from my kingdom…and for defeating our enemies repeatedly…you fought with courage & honor…for that…thee deserves our gratitude…and respect. Thank you." King Arthur said, then bowed.

 _Then the rest of the people in the throne room bowed to the three young heroes._

"I could get use to this." Peter chuckled.

"Peter…" MJ scoffed.

"We have to get back home Pete." Ava chastised.

"Perhaps we can help with that." A voice said.

 _The three turned to see Morgan le Fay grinning, with Merlin smiling beside her._

"I suggest you change…you are going home." Merlin said.

 _(Outside Camelot, hours later)_

 _White Tiger, Scarlet Siren, Spider-Man, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, the knights, Lady Elaine, Merlin, and Morgan le Fay were out in a meadow._

"He shall be here soon." Merlin said.

 _They then heard what sounded like a hurricane, the grass danced as the winds raced through the meadow. The great white dragon flew into view and then landed on the meadow, the people feeling the earth shake beneath the beast's great weight._

"Old friend." Merlin said, bowing his head.

 _The great white dragon bowed his huge head back, then turned to the three young heroes._

"You wish to go home." The beast said.

"How did you…?" Spidey grunted, holding the back of his head with his left hand and pointed the pointer finger on his right hand at the dragon.

 _Tiger smacked him in the back of his head, Spidey yelping as a result._

"Isn't it obvious?" Tiger growled.

"Geez, sorry." Spidey grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Returning to your home is an honorable cause for those with such noble hearts. I shall grant you this wish." The dragon replied.

"Thank you." The three replied.

 _The dragon bowed its head, then raised it up. It then nodded to Merlin & Morgan le Fay. The two sorcerers nodded, then raised their hands. Merlin's hands were surrounded by an aura of golden mystic energy, and Morgan le Fay's were surrounded by a purple aura. They spoke a foreign language along with the great white dragon, and below the three young heroes appeared an odd symbol that was a mix of white, gold, and purple light. _

**(Uh, anyone else getting chills?)**

 _The sorcerers and the dragon stopped the incantation._

"It is done." The dragon said.

"Thank you for all you've done." King Arthur said.

"Yes, thank you." Queen Guinevere added, hugging Arthur.

"Lancelot…what about…?" Spidey gasped.

"It is time to realize my heart belongs to my beloved wife. Yes, my first love was the queen…but I see now that my heart belongs to you my love." Lancelot said, holding Lady Elaine.

"I've always loved the silver tongue of yours my dear." Lady Elaine chuckled, her right hand caressing the knight's cheek.

"But that does not to be the same for you Sir Peter. You love them both, and have the path to be with both." Lancelot said.

"The knight is right. Love is what bonds the three of you, and that is what has led you to defeat the villainous forces that now are slain. You three are bonded by the force that saved lives." Merlin explained.

 _The three young heroes looked at the great white dragon._

"And now it shall give you your home. You three have done well. You shall be taken to the time and place you were at before you came to this place & time…moments after Mordred came here." The great white dragon said.

 _The three young heroes smiled._

"So…do we get some kind of tale written about us or…?" Spidey started to say.

 _Both Tiger & Siren smacked him in the back of his head._

"Ok, ok! Perhaps you should keep our time her just among the people…but not let it be known throughout time?" Spider-Man said.

"As you wish." King Arthur said.

 _Spider-Man nodded. They all said their goodbyes, even Morgan le Fay who sarcastically joked about not to get under the girls' skins. Spidey asked if was she going to be ok since her heart had been broken. She said she met someone at the celebration who fancied her, and she felt that it could blossom into something great. The masked hero nodded, content knowing she'd be ok. The three looked at those gathered before them and smiled. The symbol shone brightly._

"Safe travels young heroes. Live and love well…you've earned it." The great white dragon said, then fired a blast of his fire.

 _The flames circled around the three. The flames were a multitude of beautiful, brilliant colors which the three young heroes stared at in awe. Its power than gave the symbol its final piece to take action._

 **(Guys…we're going home.)**

 _(NYC, Empire State Building, moments later)_

 _After White Tiger & Scarlet Siren disappeared, those chained were minutes later freed from their mystic bondage and the room changed back to the way it was before Doom had altered it. The group coughed as they struggled to stand up. Then moments later, Nick Fury, Coulson, and a group of about a dozen SHIELD agents rushed into the room armed. However, they ran to the group when seeing their plight._

"What happened? Where's White Tiger & Scarlet Siren! I can't reach them…and where's Spider-Man?" Nick Fury asked, helping Cap up.

 _The group sighed and explained what had happened. The SHIELD members were shocked and Fury had a defeated expression on his face._

"I should've known they would've disobeyed…this is what I feared…" Fury sighed.

 _Then suddenly appeared a circling flame of a multitude of colors and it dispersed into a strange symbol of purple, white, and gold light. It formed on the floor before them and slowly rose, slowly revealing three individuals. And when the symbol finally disappeared, Tiger, Siren, and Spidey stood before them._

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Spidey chuckled.

"Sweet Christmas! You guys are alright!" Power Man gasped.

 _Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova raced over to them and they all embraced in a group hug._

"Ahem!" A voice grunted.

 _Nick Fury approached the group, whom stopped hugged and slightly dispersed by a few feet from one another. The Director of SHIELD stared at Tiger & Siren._

"The next time you two disobey a direct order from the Director of SHIELD…you'll probably receive a medal." Fury replied.

 _White Tiger and Scarlet Siren smiled._

"Good to have you back Spider-Man." Fury said, looking at Spider-Man.

"Glad to see you in one-piece Spider-Man." Cap said approaching the young hero. Along with Wolverine

"You took down Mordred and saved Camelot? Well done kid, well done. Welcome back bub." Wolverine chuckled.

"Glad to be back." Spider-Man said, smiling.

 **To be continued…**


	52. Epilogue

**Lost In Elysium: Yeah, I felt like it needed to be added.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Here it is.**

 **Epilogue**

 _(NYC, Central Park, several days later, late afternoon)_

 _Ava, MJ, and Peter are walking through the park._

 **(Hey guys, it's been a few days since we got back. We told everyone what happened since we'd been gone. Some people didn't believe us *Fake coughs* Nova. But Cap and Wolverine vouched for us. Fury and SHIELD have their hands full trying to take care of Latveria since Doom was...well, I hear the people are doing better. The Avengers said Doom did care for his country, but being the dictator he was…well the people now have a voice. Doom's army is being dismantled and reconfigured as service bots for Latveria's people. The boroughs of New York now have everyone back in it after the city had been cleaned up. Aunt May was worried sick, but she was glad I was ok. Though I found it odd she pulled away Ava & MJ into another room to talk without me…eh…it's probably nothing.)**

"Come on Pete, we're almost there." MJ said.

"Let's go Parker." Ava hissed.

 **(Oh yeah, forgot to mention we're going on a picnic…the only thing is…I'M CARRYING EVERYTHING!)**

 _Peter is literally strapped like a pack mule holding the picnic basket, the blanket, and everything else. Though Ava had brought her claws for some reason that Peter was nervous to ask about._

"So…you never told me where we were going to in the park…" Peter grunted, doing his best to carry the items.

"You'll see itsy bitsy." MJ teased.

"Seriously? I'm the one who comes up with the nicknames." Peter groaned.

"You heard her, just wait and you'll find out Motor Mouth." Ava grunted.

 _Before Peter could retort, both girls laughed._

 **(Ok, haha very funny…)**

 _Peter followed them to a secluded part of the park where Peter was about to set up the picnic under a tree._

"Nice little corner of the park." Peter said as he spread the blanket.

"Yeah, we thought so too." MJ said.

"Your aunt did too." Ava added.

 **(Huh?)**

"What do you mean Aunt May did?" Pete asked.

"Look at the tree." Ava said.

 _Peter's gaze turned to the tree where May showed the girls the symbol in the bark that Ben had carved it at. Peter smiled, then his gaze turned to the long marks by the symbol._

"What are those marks?" Peter asked.

 _Both girls grinned and Peter had a look of confusion on his face._

 **(Uhh…am I just stupid or…don't answer that question!)**

 _MJ crawled over to him and whispered in Peter's ear of what the marks were. Peter's eyes opened wide in shock._

 **(Wow.)**

"Th-That's s-something…" Peter gasped.

 _Ava and MJ chuckled at his utter shock._

 **(There are no words guys…no words…)**

"Ok…maybe we should change the subject." Peter stammered.

"We're just glad to have you back Petey…" MJ chuckled.

"Yeah, we were so worried…we kind of went crazy." Ava said.

"What would you two do without me?" Peter chuckled.

"I think we could've come up with a few ideas." MJ chuckled.

"Hmm…do tell." Peter chuckled.

"Na, I think I'll pass." MJ teased.

 _The redhead and latina chuckled. Peter rolled his eyes, then opened the basket. They dinner for a little bit, and then finished. Peter finished packing back up the supplies except for the blanket._

"That was delicious. We'll have to thank May when we get back to her house later." MJ said.

"Later?" Peter grunted.

"Come on." Ava said, putting on the claw.

 _Peter & MJ followed Ava to the other side of the tree. Ava used her claw to carve a similar symbol to the one Ben carved, except with the letters A, P, and MJ (in that order). The three smiled contently._

"History repeats itself." Peter said.

"We're so glad you think that way." Both girls whispered to Peter into either ear.

 **(*Gulps*)**

 _Ava turned Peter's head and then kissed him. Peter's eyes widened in surprise, but then calmed down and kissed Ava back. MJ grinned as she pulled the blanket to the other side of the tree and placed it down. Ava put her hands on Peter's chest then forced him onto his back on the blanket. Ava and MJ crawled on top of him, grinning from ear to ear. They then started to take off each others' clothes._

"Want to make a bet who can make the deepest marks in the tree? My claw is off." Ava chuckled, putting away the claw.

"Let's just enjoy the moment." MJ chuckled, then kissed Peter.

"Agreed." Ava replied.

 _Both girls chuckled and passionately kissed Peter in heated lust & love._

 **THE END**

 ** _(Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story. I'm truly honored by your support for this story. As with the others before: there won't be a sequel to this story, sorry. I have at least two more independent stories in mind for USM. The True Heroes series I'm doing will eventually crossover into the USM universe, though I'm still unsure how that will go with when I get to it and how the show is at that time. I hope you all really enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. The next story I'll be writing will be starting soon. I hope you all enjoyed_** **Spider of the Round Table** ** _. Once again everyone: thank you. *Bows in respect*)_**


End file.
